Nuevos comienzos
by Luu1225
Summary: Es mejor empezar desde cero, y esto influye para todos. Especialmente para Koujaku y Noiz. ¿Que deparará para ellos dos y su hijo o hija? Además, ¿que pasará en la vida de los demás también? /Mpreg/Yaoi/Sucesos de la vida diaria/ [Contendrá Lemon en algunos capítulos.] Parejas: KouNoiz, MinAo, MizuClear, ReSei, Vitri, entre otras.
1. Prologo

**¡Buenas! Espero y estén bien todos los que siguen mis fics, bueno solo vengo a dejar este nuevo proyecto el cual había estado pensando hace un buen tiempo. Y bueno, gracias a los empujoncitos que me daban mis amigos, y mis familiares (aunque no lo crean) y a los comentarios de mi anterior fanfic decidí hacerlo.**

**Será un proyecto un poquito largo, ya que voy a entrelazar varias historias, y varios sucesos así como varias cosas que espero y les gusten. **

**Sin más les dejo primero con el prologo, será de la misma temática de mi anterior fanfic "Felicidad" pero con una historia diferente. **

**¡Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral! **

La calma abundaba en su rostro, así era el siempre. Era un martes y ya era bastante tarde, las 6 de la tarde para ser exactos. No había sonido en el departamento más que el de la televisión que estaba en la sala, el vistiendo un par de bóxers y su camisa color negro con verde. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la tina que había en el cuarto de baño sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Noiz?- Pregunto el All mate con preocupación en su rostro debido a que el rubio no hacía nada.

-Espera…- Respondió con simpleza dejando al all mate confundido.

Pasaron exactamente cinco minutos más cuando se decidió hablar. La expresión de su rostro no cambiaba, era normal pero en esa inerte expresión que se cargaba salió a la luz una pequeña reacción, un suave brillo en ambos ojos se dio a ver, dejando más confundido a Usagimodoki más confundido que antes.

-Positivo…- Musito manteniendo su mirada en el piso, pero no exactamente observaba el suelo que había bajo sus pies.

Lo que observaba fijamente era la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano derecha, que marcaba una cruz al final de esta, la cual solo significaba una cosa.

-Eso significa…- Comento el cubo, con sorpresa.

"Estoy en cinta…"

* * *

-¡Hahaha!- Se escuchaban risas en el interior de la famosa tienda de tatuajes que pertenecía a Mizuki.

-No es para nada gracioso.- Sentenciaba el moreno con una obvia molestia en su rostro, al escuchar la risa de sus dos amigos.

-Eso imposible no reír, Mizuki.- Comentaba el estilista acomodándose en su asiento.

Al igual que Koujaku, Aoba se acomodo en el sillón intentando recuperar su compostura. Y tomar el vaso que había en la mesa, y dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Clear es así, pero aun así resulta gracioso escuchar algo como eso.- Decía dejando su vaso nuevamente en la mesa.

Mizuki no dijo nada y solo se limito a ofrecerle una sonrisa para tomar uno de los bocadillos que había, hace mucho que no se había reunido con sus dos amigos hace tiempo que no tenía una agradable conversación con ellos, así que se sentía más que bien estar con ellos dos intercambiando bromas y cosas como esas.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Mink?- Pregunto, dirigiéndose a Aoba.

-¿Mink? Bueno, todo va bien; pasa la mayor parte de tiempo fuera pero pasamos tiempo juntos, así que no hay nada de qué quejarse.- Respondía sin nada más que decir. -¿Y tú? ¿Tratas bien a Clear?-

-¿uh? Por supuesto, desde que se volvió humano las cosas han tomado un rumbo diferente, pero es normal- Fue su respuesta sonriendo mientras las decía, se notaba que de verdad estaba feliz.

Ambos rieron ante sus respuestas, pero callaron ya que ahora solo faltaba alguien de conocer cómo iba todo en su relación. Dirigieron sus miradas a Koujaku que se quedo un tanto confundido.

-¿Y tú?-

-¿yo?- Se señalo así mismo ante la interrogadora voz de Mizuki.

-No te hagas el tonto, Koujaku. ¿Cómo va todo con Noiz?- En seguida que escucho el nombre del alemán, y la pregunta se sintió un tanto incomodo ya que no sabía que decir, todo iba bien; ahora que vivían juntos las cosas iban calmadas, serenas sin dificultades ni nada por el estilo.

-Bueno, realmente no hay nada que contar; Noiz es...- Cuando iba a terminar escucho el timbre de llamada de su bocina. ¿Quién podría ser? Se dijo, antes de abrir la pantalla holográfica delante de él, era Noiz. ¿Había pasado algo?

"Viejo". Se escucho la voz de Noiz por la bocina.

Esa costumbre de llamarlo así, de verdad que en algunas ocasiones le molestaba pero ya se había acostumbrado por lo que no podía quejarse más.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fue su única pregunta, dejando a Mizuki y Aoba hablar tranquilos mientras el intentaba descubrir el motivo de la llamada.

Noiz se callo un par de segundos, antes de poder decidirse hablar.

"Estoy embarazado…" Respondió sin rodeo alguno.

Los murmullos pararon, convirtiéndose en el ruido de vasos romperse puesto que Aoba y Mizuki estaban a punto de tomar un poco más de sake cuando escucharon la "conversación" se podría decir, de Koujaku con Noiz y en seguida dejaron caer los vasos con la bebida dentro al escuchar aquella frase.

"Embarazado… Embarazado… Embarazado…."

Fue un incomodo silencio de no más de cinco minutos en los que Noiz se había desesperado y colgado, tal vez había sido muy repentino. Se dijo así mismo.

-A-Ah… Koujaku…- Musito Aoba en un intento por hacerlo salir de su shock, pero por la expresión de su rostro sabía que aquella noticia le había dejado perplejo, incluso a él, pero no sabía cómo se sentiría su amigo.

Mizuki entendió lo que había escuchado más no dijo nada porque admitámoslo, no quería estar en un problema de esos dos además eran una pareja todo problema o tema relacionado entre ellos, era solo de su incumbencia de nadie más que de esos dos. Así que solo se limito a guardar silencio esperando a que Koujaku dijera algo, o al menos reaccionara de su shock.

No pasaron ni segundos desde que Aoba le había hablado cuando se levanto de golpe y se apresuro a la salida.

-¡K-Koujaku!- Grito, pero fue detenido por el moreno.

-Déjalo, Aoba-

-Pero…-

-Necesita analizar la situación en la que está ahora- Dijo con seriedad.

-Pero, debe ser una broma- Añadió notando la seriedad del rostro de Mizuki.

-No puede ser una broma, el tono de voz de Noiz era serio…- Le confirmo el moreno escuchando la puerta del establecimiento cerrarse con fuerza y sabían muy bien quien la había cerrado así. Solo, esperaban que Koujaku tomara la noticia de la mejor manera, y no decidieran cosas apresuradas.

* * *

Ya eran las 6:30 y por lo que notaba el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pronto anochecería; como había regresado temprano del "trabajo" había pasado la tarde en el departamento, ahora tecleaba varias veces su teclado observando fijamente la pantalla holográfica delante de él. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, tal vez por la forma en la que le había dicho las cosas a Koujaku, pero tenía derecho a saberlo ¿no? Él era el padre después de todo.

Bueno, ahora solo era esperar a que este llegue para hablar esperando, a que tomará las cosas de una buena forma. Porque no estaba de humor para escuchar sus gritos, además de eso necesitaba saber sobre el cuidado de los bebés y esas cosas, cuando el bebé llegará quería estar listo por lo que sabía eran pequeños, necesitaban muchos cuidados y esas cosas, además de que su vientre empezaría abultarse en meses así que tenía que prepararse para lo que se venía.

Suspiro con pesadez cuando el sonido de unas llaves lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, dirigió su atención a la puerta de entrada. Era Koujaku.

-¡Noiz!- Grito el estilista entrando a toda prisa al departamento, de igual manera que antes cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de el.

-Bienvenido- Respondió con su típica actitud seria, la cual le sorprendió más allá al japonés.

Se acerco lentamente a esta, aun pensando en lo que le había dicho por la anterior llamada, intentando organizar todo en su cabeza, sus pensamientos todo, que no perdiera los estragos tomo al rubio por los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-N-No… es una broma…. ¿C-cierto?- Fue lo único que dijo, Noiz sentía como este temblaba. ¿Estaba asustado? O ¿sorprendido? Se quedo un tanto confundido, pero solo asintió.

-No lo es, en verdad estoy esperando un bebé- le afirmaba con seriedad cuando noto la expresión de Koujaku parecía que se quería desmayar ahí mismo. Aunque aun no conocía la respuesta del japonés, esperaría a que se la dijera.

-¿D-Desde… cuando… lo sabes?- Tenía que sentarse, recobrar el aliento tantas emociones ese día tenía que recobrar el aliento había corrido a toda prisa a su departamento por lo que necesitaba sentarse y guardar la calma.

-Esta mañana me enteré, mira...- De su bolsillo enseguida saco la prueba de embarazo que había usado en la mañana la cual marcaba positivo. Koujaku la tomo y observo fijamente, no se lo creía… pero, no tardo en pensar nuevamente que podría haber sido un error.

-¿Estás seguro? Estas cosas se equivocan a veces- Dijo este dejando el objeto a un lado, aun necesitaba más respuestas.

-¿Sí? No lo sé, he tenido vómitos, me mareo con frecuencia…- Fue su respuesta, era más que cierta. Se había sentido mareado en varias ocasiones, además de que los vómitos eran cada vez más frecuentas en las mañanas especialmente. ¿Acaso Koujaku no lo había notado?

-Creí que los vómitos eran porque te caía mal la comida, nunca que pensé que…- Musito con suavidad manteniendo su mirada en el suelo, intentaba pensar mejor las cosas pero simplemente… no podía.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo con impaciencia, de verdad que se estaba tardando en contestar. ¿Tan nervioso estaba? ¿O era demasiado difícil analizar la situación en la que estaban ahora?

-Un bebé es…- No podía decir nada más, sentía que si hablaba todo se vendría abajo o Noiz lo tomaría de mala manera.

Se cruzo de brazos escuchando cada palabra que el otro decía, o al menos intentaba decir porque creo que ni el mismo se entendía. Estaba…cansado.

-Si no estás listo solo dime…- Exclamo Noiz frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¡C-Claro que estoy listo!- Le confirmo Koujaku levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentado, solo para tomar nuevamente al rubio de los hombros.

-E-Estoy… feliz…- Murmuro sintiendo como estallaba en llanto ante la noticia nuevamente. Se limito a dejar caer su rostro en el hombro del más bajo ocultando su rostro lleno de lagrimas de emoción.

Noiz se quedo parado ahí pasando una mano por la espalda del mayor dándole suaves palmaditas tal vez intentaba consolarlo o algo por el estilo…

-No llores, ya estás viejo- Dijo con seriedad.

-¡C-Cállate!- Le contesto solo para levantar su rostro que estaba un tanto enrojecido.

-Vamos a tener a este bebé. ¿De acuerdo?- Decía sonriendo de forma cálida y amable, la cual hizo que Noiz se sorprendiera un poco. De verdad, que estaba seguro de tener al bebé. Bueno, el mismo lo había dicho entonces era cierto. Tenía, que creer en él.

-Si…- Contesto sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

Koujaku pasó sus brazos alrededor del rubio en un suave y gentil abrazo, uno que hace mucho no había tenido. Noiz le correspondió pegando su rostro en el hombro del japonés y restregarlo suavemente, sentía tantas emociones en ese momento. Emociones, que no sabía que tenía. Pero, a la vez estaba el miedo de que en este proceso algo pasara. Aun así, sentirse en los brazos de su pareja le hacía estar más que protegido. Quien lo diría que después de tantas peleas, enfrentamientos y esas cosas. Ahora tendrían a una pequeña personita que alegrará sus días, a quien podrían enseñarle cosas, llevarle a la escuela, alimentar, vestir, cuidar cuando enfermará, castigarle cuando hiciera algo malo… tantas cosas que se estaban por venirse.

"¿Estaban preparados para la llegada de este bebé?"

Quién sabe, pero para ser padre no se tenía que estudiar. Eso estaba más que claro.

-Pero tendrás que dejar el Rhyme y quitarte todos esos piercings!- Sentencio el estilista seriamente.

-…- Se quedo sin responder, ya que dijera lo que dijera Koujaku no permitiría que siguiera con el Rhyme y esas cosas. Además ahora él tenía que pensar en otra persona más, su bebé.

-Tendremos que ir con Tae-san para que nos de varios consejos…- Añadió Koujaku aun abrazando al más bajo.

-Bueno…- Fue su única respuesta, separándose un poco de este deslizando su mano por su propio vientre.

"Apúrate, quiero conocerte".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado, porque se aproximan más cosas espero y estén preparados para lo que viene mientras les aviso que me voy a mudar y tal vez actualice cuando pueda pero mientras pueden imaginarse cómo va a ser la historia y esas cosas.**

**En fin, solo espero que me tengan paciencia y sean amables. **

**¡Sin más solo espero y les haya gustado!**

**-Luu fuera-**


	2. El principio siempre es complicado

El principio siempre es complicado.

**¡Hey! Lamento haberme desaparecido, pero es que me cambie de casa y no había internet y tuve que esperar a encontrar una fuente que me diera algo de señal, además de que mi tuve problemas con mi Laptop, pero puras excusas. Aquí me tienen nuevamente, con ahora si el primer capítulo de mi fic, ya que el otro era el prologo, y con este empiezo a narrar los inicios del embarazo de Noiz empezando con el primero, hasta el cuarto, luego al sexto, y hasta llegar al octavo para no hacerlo tan largo aunque sé que quieren saber que pasa en ese tiempo, pero calma, calma –voz de locutor peruano intentando calmar a las masas- (?). Por cierto, Noiz ahora que está en cinta puede al menos sentir que es el dolor, pero no mucho y este es un mundo donde el embarazo en hombres es natural, espero y entiendan. (?) **

**Sin más les dejo con el fic; ¡no sin antes agradecer por los comentarios y criticas muchas gracias!**

**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

_Mes y medio._

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se había enterado de la repentina llegada de lo que sería su primer hijo, siendo principiantes en el tema se habían encomendado a la Tae-san que les daba una cita cada tres semanas donde revisaba el vientre de Noiz, y al mismo temiendo de que tuviera alguna complicación en el periodo de gestación pero ninguno. Todo iba natural, su vientre ya se había abultado unos 10 centímetros de lo normal.

Con esto del embarazo vendrían muchos cambios, además de físicos llegarían los emocionales y psicológicos. Siendo un embarazo en un hombre, al momento del parto este tendría que ser por cesaría. Y sobre esto, hablaría Tae en su cita mensual.

El ambiente que se sentía en la habitación era algo difícil de aguantar, debido a que se había presentado una complicación que había dejado a ambos realmente estupefactos.

-La mayoría de estos embarazos suelen complicarse debido a que se pierde mucha sangre al momento de empezar la cesaría.- Confirmo la mayor mirando a ambos con seriedad.

Koujaku sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo. En parte Noiz, sintió lo mismo sin embargo intento mantener su actitud serena y tranquila, palmeando su vientre suavemente. Por alguna razón se sentía mejor cada que acariciaba el bulto que crecía dentro de él.

-Eso significa…- Musito Koujaku, no estando muy seguro si quería escuchar el final de las palabras de Tae-san.

-Noiz y el bebé correrían riesgo al momento de parir, en los peores casos…- Hizo una pausa dando una respiración profunda. -Uno de los dos puede morir.- Finalizo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Koujaku apretó ambos puños con fuerza sintiendo que sus esperanzas y alegrías se esfumaban. La idea de perder a alguno de los dos, le dolía… en niveles que ni él sabía que llegaría.

Noiz simplemente parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar lo último, sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su frente. El simple hecho de pensar en la muerte, le daba escalofríos no era que tuviera miedo sin embargo que su bebé muriera al momento de nacer… ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? Así era el dios del que tanto hablaban, arrebatarle la vida a un pobre inocente, o… perder el su propia vida.

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir. Y Tae entendía eso, saber que podría morir uno de ellos en el momento de dar a luz, de verdad que había sido mucho. Además, ellos eran primerizos en ese tema. Pero aun así…

-Tae…- Llamo Noiz levantando su rostro suavemente, mirando a la mujer mayor un par de segundos.

-Uh, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Si yo muriera en el parto, ¿el bebé puede salvarse?- Pregunto, y en seguida Tae le miro un tanto sorprendida pero el más sorprendido en ese momento fue Koujaku.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Dijo exaltado, así como se levantaba de su asiento y miraba al alemán apretando los puños con fuerza. No quería escuchar eso, lo único que quería escuchar era que ambos estarían a salvo. Que ambos estarían bien, solo eso quería escuchar.

La reacción le pareció natural a Tae, era más que obvio. Pensar que la persona a la que amas podría morir o que tu hijo muriera, en el peor de los casos que ambos lo hicieran. No podía ponerse en los zapatos de este, por lo que intento entender la situación. Su ceño se frunció levemente intentando recordar mejor sus viejos tiempos como doctora en donde estos casos, terminaban bien. ¿Cuánto era el porcentaje?

-Esperen los dos…- Exclamo, dando un pesado suspiro. -Las posibilidades de que uno de los dos muera en el parto es de un 50% y que uno solo muera es de 45%- Afirmo, solo para cruzarse de brazos y respirar profundamente.

Sea cual fuera, en ambas perdía a uno de ellos o peor los perdería a ambos. ¿Acaso no había esperanza? Pensó para sí mismo Koujaku, intentando no pensar en cómo sería su vida sin el mocoso o sin su bebé, que aun no llegaba. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho de solo pensarlo. Aun así…

-¿Y el 5%?- Con la mirada fija en la anciana, Noiz quería escuchar que era de ese 5 por ciento, quería que fuera algo bueno. Bastante malas cosas había escuchado ya, ahora quería escuchar algo que le hiciera sentir más tranquilo. Que todo saliera bien.

Tae parpadeo algo sorprendida, aunque una tenue sonrisa no tardo en dibujarse en su rostro.

-El 5% significa que el bebé y tu salen sin dificultad alguna- Respondió, para mirar a ambos. Y no tardo en notar un leve brillo en los ojos de Koujaku, y a eso se le podía conocer como… Esperanza. Sonrió ante ello, aunque no quería decir que los otros dos tenían más asertividad Noiz podría estar en ese cinco por ciento solo en el momento del parto se decidiría.

-¿Eso es todo?- Musito Noiz con su típica expresión seria adornando su rostro.

-Sí. Pero, te daré unas vitaminas y algo de acido fólico; si quieren que ese bebé nazca sano y sin algún problema será mejor que tome todo lo que le daré.- Dijo, y en seguida salió de la habitación para ir en busca de los dos frascos que había preparado antes de que estos llegarán.

-Más vale que tomes todo lo que Tae-san nos dé- Sentenció Koujaku notando la expresión no muy feliz de Noiz.

-No me gustan las pastillas-

-Te gusten o no, vas a tomarlas recuerda que ya no eres una sola persona…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la abultada barriga de Noiz. -¿Lo entiendes?-

Se quedo en silencio simplemente escuchando cada palabra de su pareja, desviando la mirada hacia un lado intentando no mostrar interés alguno.

-Como sea…- Musito simplemente.

No tardaron en notar a la mayo entrar nuevamente a la habitación con ambos frascos de pastillas, uno color semi-rosado y el otro completamente blanco. Colocándolos en la mesa volvió a tomar asiento delante de ellos.

-El rosado contiene las vitaminas, y el blanco el acido fólico. Tomarás dos vitaminas cada día, y una de acido; ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio asintió suavemente al igual que Koujaku, que enseguida guardo ambos frascos.

-¿Eso es todo, Tae-san?-

-Así es, no hay complicaciones por lo que veo. Pero, deben saber que los primeros meses de gestación son los más delicados; así que no debes sobre esforzarte ni cargar cosas pesadas. ¿De acuerdo?-

Ambos asintieron estando seguros de que había entendido cada palabra que la mayor les había dicho y las precauciones que habían que tomar, y consejos no podrían olvidar eso.

Se encaminaron a la puerta, no sin antes agradecer a Tae por su ayuda, y los cuidados que le daba al rubio. Antes de salir escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, dándose cuenta de que era Aoba que sonrió cálidamente a las dos persona que había más.

-¡Koujaku, Noiz!- Grito y en seguida se quito los zapatos para acercarse a ambos que hablaban con Tae en ese instante.

-Oh, Aoba ha pasado tiempo.- Dijo Koujaku ofreciéndole una sonrisa como la de siempre.

-Io…- Murmuro con simpleza el alemán observando como Aoba se le acercaba y observaba fijamente su barriga.

-Ya está bastante grande,- Comento risueño recobrando la postura para ver esta vez al alemán. -¿Vinieron a su cita?-

-Así es…- Respondió para después dirigirse hacia la salida junto con Aoba.

-Debes decirme que se siente estar encinta- Casi lloriqueaba, cuando caminaba junto al alemán.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- caminaron juntos hasta salir de la casa del peli azul, Noiz se le podía ver con una suave sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar la serie de preguntas y comentarios sobre su embarazo.

Tae y Koujaku observaron a estos salir de la casa.

-Bueno, Tae-san será mejor que nos vayamos. Muchas gracias por todo…- Carraspeo su cabeza un par de veces no sabía cómo agradecerle las cosas que estaba haciendo por ellos y las molestias que se tomaba.

-Aun es muy pronto para agradecerme, Koujaku.- Se cruzo de brazos una vez más manteniendo la firmeza en sus palabras. -Aunque, debes saber algo antes…-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es?- Le observo de manera confundida. Qué no fueran malas, que no fueran malas se repetía una y otra vez en lo profundo de su cabeza.

-Empezarán a venir más cambios, no solo físicos si no emocionales y eso. ¿Estás seguro que están listos para ser padres?- Esa última pregunta lo hizo pensar nuevamente en aquella vez.

Pensar en que en unos meses se convertiría en padre, bueno ambos… aunque se sintiera intranquilo sobre ello, estaba seguro de lo que quería.

-Tal vez Noiz sea un mocoso, pero… no existe un manual para ser padre y esas cosas. Además, estamos seguros que queremos a ese bebé en nuestras vidas.- Justo cuando termino noto una sonrisa suave en el rostro de la mayor.

-No hagan tonterías entonces…- Finalizo observando a Noiz y Aoba hablar en la entrada, Koujaku se apresuro a salir para dirigirse a su apartamento no sin antes darle las gracias a Tae, y despedirse de Aoba que pidió una vez más sentir el vientre abultado de Noiz de verdad que le agradaba la sensación, todo se volvió suaves risas y comentarios, se despidieron de Aoba y Tae para encaminarse a su hogar.

* * *

_Cuatro meses._

Los cambios en él se empezaban hacer más notorios, no solo porque ahora su vientre estaba más abultado que antes. Su apetito se había vuelto diferente, a menudo quería probar cosas dulces, pastelillos, y dulces cosas como esas. Otras veces quería algo salado, pasta, sushi, pizza, etc. Eran tantas cosas que se le antojaban casi a diario, aunque a él no le importaba todo eso, bien sabía que ahora estaba comiendo por dos personas, tal vez el bebé se llevaba el 80% de lo que comía por eso quedaba con hambre.

Si debía ser eso. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que tratar con alguien en cinta fuera tan pesado.

Koujaku estaba al pendiente de el día y noche, si Noiz tenía hambre tenía lo cual era diariamente, y casi a toda hora tenía que dejarle listo diferentes tipos de comida en el refrigerador. Así como tenía que comprarle las cosas que Noiz quería, los antojos era el sufrir de Koujaku.

Tal vez para Koujaku eso era mucho trabajo, aun no sabía que era estar en los zapatos de Noiz ahora que tenía tres meses de embarazo, su estomago cada vez más grande.

-Tan molesto…- decía Noiz cuando logro llegar al sofá, logrando sentarse con lentitud.

-¿Qué pasa, Noiz?- le pregunto Usaguimodoki mientas observaba fijamente al alemán.

-Estoy cansado- respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. -cada vez me canso más rápido…- Añadió con un suspiro.

El All-mate guardo silencio observando a Noiz acariciar su abultado vientre, aunque no supiera muy bien lo que le pasaba se notaba que le estaba afectando. Aparte de todos los cambios físicos, los emocionales no se hacían esperar; se había sentido bastante raro, a veces se sentía solo, aunque estuviera con Koujaku, en ocasiones irritado por cualquier cosa, lo cual se podría decir no era bastante raro ya que no tenía un carácter bastante "normal".

Aunque, era bastante peculiar sentir todas emociones llegar una y otra vez, además de que estuviera en cinta cualquier cosa que le pidiera a Koujaku este se lo traía lo más rápido posible. Esas atenciones le hacían sentir inútil, ya que el podría hacerlas pero… debía admitir que era agradable en diferentes sentidos.

Se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que el sonido de su estomago lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Hambre, tenía hambre. Eso estaba más que claro, aunque además de eso tenía un tremendo sueño. Había caminado un poco hace unos minutos, pero nunca pensó que se cansaría de ese corto recorrido que había hecho, estar así lo había vuelto flojo.

-Haa…- bostezo mientras seguía frotando su vientre suavemente, había pensado en que sería cuando el bebé llegara, entre esas cosas estaba informarle o no a sus padres sobre su embarazo, pero… descarto la idea; cuando salió de Alemania lo que menos esperaba era seguir en contacto con sus "padres" no sabía si llamarlos así, sin embargo no se detendría a pensar en eso no quería recordarlo.

Se levanto con lentitud del sofá, estirándose mientras se encaminaba a la habitación.

-¿irás a dormir?- pregunto el All-mate que estaba en la mesita de la sala.

-Sí, estoy cansado.- contesto cerrando la puerta de la habitación, escuchando el silencio que se había formado en el departamento. Que vida tan más tranquila la que tenía, además de que eran las cuatro de la tarde Koujaku no tardaría en llegar.

El ultimo cliente se había ido, por lo que ya se disponía a cerrar la peluquería cuando una alegre voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta, reconociendo de quien podía ser.

-¡Koujaku-san!- Grito Clear con alegría.

Se limito a reír suavemente cuando el muchacho de cabellos blancos se le acerco con esa alegre emocionada actitud que siempre tenía. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía, y por cómo estaba sabía que todo estaba bien aunque no se podría dejar ir por las apariencias.

-Clear, ha pasado un tiempo- comento Koujaku quedando delante de Clear.

-¡Bastante tiempo! Me alegra verte,- decía con su suave sonrisita adornando su rostro. –Además, quería preguntarle sobre Noiz-san-

-¿Noiz? El está bien, aunque se ha vuelto bastante lento por el embarazo- una risita se escapo de sus labios cuando recordó las quejas que Noiz daba cuando ya no tenía su misma agilidad de siempre.

-¿En serio? Me encanaría tocar su estomago de nuevo. Pero estos días la tienda de Mizuki-san a estado bastante llena y tengo que ayudarle- dicho esto el peli blanco suspiro con suavidad.

-Bueno, puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras- comentaba el japonés sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-¡Eso me encantaría! Iré a visitarlos otro día junto con Mizuki-san.- afirmo con entusiasmo, sacando la sombrilla que siempre se cargaba y abriéndola en seguida. -Tengo que irme, Koujaku-san-

-Oh, igual yo.-

-Iremos a visitarlos en un día de estos- comentaba alejándose de ahí.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego.- Le respondió y enseguida ambos tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

Koujaku caminaba por la zona del mercado cuando recordó que aun le faltaba un ingrediente para la cena. Además de que la despensa estaba más vacía conforme pasaban los días, era el momento de hacer las compras. Se dijo así mismo cuando se dirigió a la entrada del súper mercado.

No paso más de media hora cuando termino todas las compras, había comprado varias latas de sopa de diferentes sabores, además de unos cuantos aperitivos que Noiz le gustaban, al igual que una que otra pizza instantánea ya que al alemán le gustaba tanto ese tipo de comidas, que cuando se le antojaba por alguna razón no había se ponía de mal humor, y tener que aguantarlo era lo que menos quería.

Además hoy planeaba preparar algo especial para la cena, por lo que quería tener todos los ingredientes.

Llego a departamento con calma, ya eran las cinco con treinta minutos había llegado más temprano que de costumbre tal vez porque no había hecho recorrido por Midorijima. Era eso; abrió la puerta con sus respectivas llaves adentrándose y cerrando para dirigirse a la sala, no sin antes darse cuenta de que no había nadie en la sala que lo estuviera esperando. Lo cual fue raro, y antes de decir algo el All-mate de Noiz salto.

-P!- emitió saltando encima de la mesita en donde estaba.

-¿Dónde está, Noiz?- Pregunto mientras sostenía las bolsas con la despensa.

-Durmiendo.-

El japonés dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa, y tal y como había dicho el All-mate se acerco y abrió la puerta de la habitación notando con la poca luz que había el bulto envuelto en sabanas que había en la cama. Noiz durmiendo plácidamente, lo cual le sorprendió bastante. Ver a Noiz dormir de forma tan calmada y tranquila, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro le parecía de una forma, muy… linda.

No hizo mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta; no la había cerrado totalmente, la había dejado entre abierta. Tomo de nuevo las bolsas para llevarlas a la cocina empezando a guardar cada cosa en su lugar, las latas con la sopa en unos estantes y lo que era carne, y eso en el refrigerador. Las golosinas del rubio en otros cajones.

-Es mucha comida.- Comento Beni mirando fijamente a Koujaku quien seguía ordenando todos los víveres.

-¿verdad? Bueno, antes de que Noiz viniera a venir con nosotros era muy poca la comida que compraba, sin embargo tengo que comprar más ahora que está aquí.- seguía guardando las cosas cuando saco varias del refrigerador.

-Tendrás que comprar más cuando llegue el bebé.- Fue su única respuesta antes de volar hacia la habitación en donde Noiz estaba no para despertarlo el de igual manera solo quería descansar.

Koujaku se quedo en la cocina, cortando unas cuantas verduras para verterlas en una olla con agua caliente para que empezaran a coserse. Tenía una expresión calmada en su rostro, sin embargo se detuvo de todo lo que estaba haciendo pensando en lo que había dicho Beni.

"Cuando llegara el bebé".

Pensaba que todos los pensamientos sobre cómo sería cuando llegará el bebé, tenerlo o no, planes a futuro ya estaban ordenados aun así seguía sintiendo esa inseguridad que le había atormentado desde un principio sin embargo, detrás de toda esa inseguridad estaba pensando en todo lo que cambiaría cuando su hijo o hija llegarán, aun no sabían que sería, eso se aclararía cuando fueran a su próxima cita no con Tae-san si no al hospital de Midorijima.

Suspiro con suavidad, solo para tomar nuevamente el cuchillo y seguir cortando unas cuantas verduras que faltaban. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro pensando en los meses que faltaban para la llegada de su hijo, que ansioso se sentía por conocerlo.

Exactamente pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando Noiz sintió un aroma conocido que empezaba a formarse en el aire.

-Comida.- apenas y dijo esto se levanto lentamente, primero sentándose en la orilla de la cama y después levantarse casi en cámara lenta el peso extra que se le había hecho en el vientre lo volvía más lento y más pesado. Por lo que le era más complicado levantarse de la cama.

Se detuvo unos segundos cuando escucho sonidos en la cocina, y ese olor sabía de que era. Era el olor de la comida de Koujaku, que bastante le agradaba. Se tomo unos segundos para salir de la habitación, bostezando con una expresión adormilada en su rostro se encamino a la cocina.

Koujaku noto que Noiz ya se había levantado.

-Oh, buenos días.- bromeo dejando la olla que estaba cargando sobre la mesa.

Noiz no contesto nada y solo se carraspeo la cabeza unas cuantas veces caminando hacia la cocina para ver qué era lo que esta vez cocinaba Koujaku.

-Ve a sentarte ya casi está listo.- lo empujo un poco encaminándolo a la mesa del comedor, se irrito un poco pero solo se limito a sentarse en una de las sillas esperando a que Koujaku terminará y sirviera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- en muchas formas se sentía inútil ya que no podía hacer las cosas que hacía antes del embarazo, como correr, saltar y incluso caminar largas distancias debido a que se cansaba más rápido.

-No, ya termine.- respondió acercando dos platos a la mesa, los cuales iban respectivamente a Noiz. Ese olor, era familiar. ¿Podría ser?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo abrió un poco los ojos notando el contenido del primer plato era espagueti y en el segundo pizza de doble queso, así como un pequeño tazón con verduras cosidas. Dirigió su mirada a Koujaku que solo le ofreció una leve sonrisa, para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina y tomar su respectiva comida.

Fue un silencio no incomodo, más bien calmado que se formo entre los dos, que empezaron a cenar no sin antes agradecer la comida Noiz no estaba acostumbrado a ello pero gracias a Koujaku se había acostumbrado. Comieron en silencio al principio, aunque Noiz decidió hablar.

-¿Qué… tal tu día?- Apenas termino esa pregunta Koujaku se quedo sorprendido, nunca antes le había preguntado algo como eso por lo que no sabía cómo contestarlo. Noiz le observaba fijamente, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, fue tranquilo me encontré con Clear.-

-Uh…- musito comiendo un bocado de su pasta.

-Planea venir un día de estos, quiere ver que tanto ha crecido tu vientre.- se mantuvo comiendo.

-Ya veo.- Dio unos cuantos bocados más terminando el contenido de ambos platos.

-Deberías invitar a Aoba si viene Clear, ambos estarán felices de verte.- Comento por ultimo notando que Noiz había terminado su cena. -¿Quieres más?-

-No, está bien- Respondió levantándose de la silla lentamente. -Los llamaré un día de estos.-

Koujaku sonrió ante la respuesta levantándose de la silla y tomando los platos vacios de Noiz al igual que los suyos dejándolos en el lavabo. El rubio se encamino a la sala, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, acariciando su vientre en el camino. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, obviamente esperando a Koujaku.

Quien no tardo en lavar los platos y llegar hasta el sofá en donde Noiz estaba, se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente paso una mano por el estomago

-Debe de estar feliz, ahora que ya ha comido.- comentó Koujaku con una sonrisa limitándose a mantener su concentración en el vientre de Noiz.

-…- Se quedo callado unos segundos antes de disponerse hablar. -Estaba pensando…-

Las caricias se detuvieron escuchando el tono de voz en el que Noiz hablaba, el cual sonaba bastante indiferente.

-Te parece bien, si aviso a mis padres de mi embarazo.-

Aquello le sorprendió bastante, nunca Noiz había hablado sobre sus padres ni nada por el estilo. Así que ahora que le había dicho si era buena o mala idea informarles que serían abuelos. Se quedo en silencio.

-Bueno, creo que debemos informarles después de todo son tus padres y son sus abuelos.- Dijo aclarándose la garganta un poco.

Escucho con atención la respuesta de Koujaku y solo suspiro pesadamente, no sabía muy bien si era buena idea dado que tenía miedo de que su hijo naciera con ese "defecto" que él tenía sobre el dolor, no quería que volviera a pasar por lo mismo que él había pasado. Que lo reconocieran como un monstruo por el hecho de tener ese defecto.

Las caricias a su vientre continuaron, sintiéndose mejor cuando lo acariciaba pero en seguida de eso se sorprendió cuando sintió un pequeño golpecito.

-Me pateo.-

-¿uh?-

-Acaba de patearme.- Comento volviendo acariciar su estomago nuevamente, obtuvo respuesta, un golpecito más.

Koujaku se sorprendió cuando escucho eso, así que no dudo en acariciar de nuevo recibiendo un golpecito.

-¡Ya empezó a moverse!- Koujaku se levanto para agacharse y pegar la oreja en el vientre del rubio. Escucho atentamente cada movimiento del bebé, era música para sus oídos eso solo significaba algo. _Que estaba vivo. _No podía dejar de escuchar los movimientos que este daba, tan feliz se sentía en ese momento que no le importo ni un poco si había dejado salir alguna lagrimas.

Por su parte Noiz, solo le observo fijamente de verdad que era bastante extraño. Aunque, no podía negar que en ese momento se sentía tan feliz aunque por fuera no lo demostraba. Sentir os movimientos del pequeño o pequeña era realmente una nueva experiencia. Tener a un ser vivo en su interior, alguien que nacería pronto deseaba poder verlo ya, tenerlo en sus brazos sin querer soltarlo.

Simplemente, deseaba que este llegará y que estuviera ahí para verlo crecer.

Al igual que eso, deseaba tener a su lado a Koujaku;

_Por fin podría decir,  
que tenía su propia familia,  
su propia felicidad._

* * *

**Luu-habla**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero y si, lamento si se me salió lo cursi en este capítulo es que en estos temas no sé que me da. En fin, espero y les haya gustado. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios? **

**Todo es bienvenido, sus dudas serán respondidas y sus comentarios y críticas serán gratamente agradecidas. Sin más me despido, mandando un beso y un abrazo a todos los que siguen mis fics.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Antes de la llegada

Antes de la llegada.

**¡Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Bueno basta decir que vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo, con la esperanza de que les guste y dejen sus reviews dando sus opiniones ya que eso me hace muy feliz. Más de lo que creen, pero en fin no digo más y solo les agradezco que continúen leyéndolo. **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

_  
Seis meses.

La tarde transcurría de forma tan tranquila que apenas y se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Además, de que el día había sido tan tranquilo.

-Tengo hambre.- decía caminando hacia la cocina, en busca de algún bocadillo. Y lo encontró, al abrir la nevera se encontró con algo de helado de chocolate. No era muy amante de los dulces, sin embargo ahora se le antojaba.

Ni dudo un poco en empezar a comerlo, tomando una cuchara y empezando a meter cucharada tras cucharada. Degustando cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, la expresión que hizo mostro que estaba más que maravillado con el sabor pareciera que era lo más delicioso del mundo.

Seguía comiendo, cuando un movimiento dentro de el lo tomo por sorpresa.

Nuevamente el bebé empezaba a moverse, a pesar que desde el medio día llevaba inquieto, no le molestaba. Era todo lo contrario, sentir como pateaba y se movía era una sensación que ni él creía que llegaría a sentir en su vida. Cada movimiento, le agradaba más pareciera que ya quería salir pero aun faltaban tres meses más, aproximadamente nacería en noviembre, si nada se complicaba será en la primera semana.

Todo lo que empezaba a pasar de algún modo le agradaba, sin embargo había cosas que no.

Después de haber terminado su helado se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había. Una de las cosas que más detestaba, era tener que hacer del baño casi todo el día. Si se pusiera a contarlas, diría que iba unas… 20 veces si los cálculos no le fallaban y no estaba exagerando.

Además de esa había otra, que le había molestado desde los primeros tres meses.

Cada vez que se subía a la bascula checando su peso, tenía que marcar más y más cada día que pasaba; primero se dio cuenta que había subido, 3 kilos eso podía pasarlo por alto después comenzaron a subir más y más al punto de que había ganado ya 10 kilos más.

Si seguía así terminaría como una vaca gorda, la simple idea de seguir engordando le molestaba en tantos niveles. Además, de que ya no podía usar la ropa de antes, su vieja camisa de color negra con verde no le cerraba; eso fue lo primero que le molesto, después la idea de que Koujaku buscara ropas tallas más grandes para el simplemente era bochornosa.

Pero, tenía que resignarse a eso, a estar desnudo.

Después de comer algo, ir al baño quería descansar un poco. El trabajo se había facilitado un poco, ahora que tenía más fuentes donde conseguir información e informar sobre los encuentros de Rhyme le habían propuesto trabajar en casa, y cuando su embarazo terminará pudiera regresar a su área de trabajo.

Todo iba tan tranquilo, sin embargo en cada buena situación debe haber algo que intente acabar con ella.

Sus padres eran su máxima preocupación en ese momento, después de haberse ido de Alemania había decidido evitar seguir en contacto con ellos, eliminar toda relación ya que no podía llamarlos padres siendo que estos no podían serlo. Siempre tenerlo encerrado en su habitación, sin que hiciera contacto con nadie del exterior.

Agradecía con todo su corazón haber llegado a la isla de Midorijima, donde logro empezar desde cero, sintiéndose por fi libre. Además de eso, conocer a Aoba, Clear y Mink había sido otra buena cosa que había pasado en su vida además conocer a… Koujaku.

A primera vista se notaba que empezarían una pelea o con la simple mirada que se lanzaban el uno al otro; los deseos de muerte no se hacían esperar. Por ello, saber que ambos querían juntos les sorprendía todos, nadie lo creería, ahora menos que Noiz cargaba con el bebé de Koujaku.

Eso era mucho menos creíble, aunque era tan cierto. Así como era cierto, que ambos se amaban.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro con el simple hecho de recordar todas esas peleas que habían tenido, peleas que habían sido por cosas tan estúpidas. Ahora, ya no peleaban bueno no tanto como antes.

Pero, el sonido de que le había llegado un mensaje lo tomo por sorpresa. Lo abrió con total calma notando que era de Aoba, se pregunto que podría ser lo que quería.

Notó que no era muy largo, leyéndolo con atención.

"¡Noiz! Espero que tu y el bebé estén bien. Decidimos que mañana te llevaremos al centro comercial para comprarle cosas antes de su llegada. Nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial a las 2 de la tarde. Clear y Mizuki irán también. ¡Mañana nos vemos!

Cuídate".

Termino de leerlo y se quedo un tanto confundido. ¿Ya se habían puesto a decidir cosas sin consultarlo a el? Vaya que le molestaba, pero… de alguna forma le resulto agradable la idea de ir a comprar cosas para el bebé, puesto que aun no llegaba tenían que preparar todo. Entre ropa, zapatos, una cuna, juguetes, pañales y… tantas cosas además aun no habían pensado en su cuarto. Aunque, aun quedaban tres meses antes de que llegará tenían que tener preparado todo.

Bueno, pensó mucho en la respuesta al mensaje de Aoba aceptando verse mañana.

No podía evitar sonreír a la idea de comprarle cosas al bebé más porque sabía el estilo de las ropas que quería comprarle, sin embargo dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Dando a saber que Koujaku había llegado.

-Ya llegue- dijo encaminándose a la sala, donde ahora estaba Noiz.

-Bienvenido- hablo desde la sala, sin intentar levantarse ya estaba cómodo y no quería moverse de ahí, pero el sonido de una bolsa le hizo querer levantarse para ver qué era lo que Koujaku traía.

-Te traje algo de flan y pi…- y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar noto a Noiz le había quitado la bolsa de la mano y empezado a buscar que era lo que quería comer primero, Koujaku se quedo en silencio observándole con una suave sonrisa estar en ese estado le había vuelto más adorable.

Se acomodaron en la sala, Koujaku tomando algo de los alimentos que le había traído como era costumbre. Y Noiz, comiendo cada cosa que se le atravesaba delante hasta que comió el último flan suspiro satisfecho.

Koujaku le miro sonriente, lo cual le molesto un tanto a Noiz.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tenías hambre?- pregunto notando que se había comido todo lo que había traído.

-Siempre tengo hambre.- le contesto en un tono bastante calmado, estar embarazado le había vuelto de una forma bastante voluble.

-Ya veo.- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formará en su rostro, era bastante extraño pero desde que su relación con Noiz había comenzado todo era bastante diferente a como era antes.

-Por cierto, me ha estado pateando todo el día y…- antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo Koujaku ya tenía una oreja pegada al vientre del rubio.

-Debe significar que esta ansioso por salir ya.- restregaba su mejilla contra el gran bulto escuchando unos cuantos golpecitos que se detuvieron lentamente. -¿uh?-

-Tal vez se canso ya.- paso una de sus manos por su propio estomago suspirando un tanto cansado.

-¿estás cansado tú también?-

-Un poco, iré a dormir un rato los pies me duelen.- se levanto del sillón de la misma manera que siempre, con complicaciones debido al peso extra que se le había formado en el vientre era más difícil levantarse, caminar varias limitaciones le habían llegado con el embarazo.

-Oh, sí. Te despertaré a la hora de la cena.-

Noiz no dijo nada ante eso, y bueno no tenía nada que decir debido a que estaba de acuerdo que le despertará a la hora de la cena puesto que sabía muy bien que era como a eso de la esa hora ya su hambre había regresado.

Antes de entrar a la habitación recordó que tenían una cita mañana con los demás.

-Por cierto, mañana iremos al centro comercial. Aoba, Clear y los demás vienen también.-

-¿eh?- fue lo único que dijo ante lo repentino que lo había dicho.

-Los veremos ahí a las 2 de la tarde.- finalizo cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando a Koujaku más confundido que nada.

¿Cuándo habían arreglado todo eso que ni el si no hasta el último se había informado? En fin, se quedo pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, bueno todo tomaría su rumbo de forma natural ahora solo tenían que pensar en las cosas que le compraría mañana a su futuro hijo. Aun no sabían si sería niño o niña, por lo que sería más difícil pero verían que hacer.

Aun así había bastantes cosas que hacer antes de que el bebé naciera, muchas cosas que comprar, arreglar su cuarto entre más esas eran las más importantes, por el momento.

La mañana pasó bastante rápido, ahora ya el reloj marcaba la 1 con 45 minutos y no había señal de Koujaku y Noiz. Aoba y Mink ya estaban, al igual que Clear y Mizuki.

El de cabellos blancos ya se comenzaba a impacientar por ver al rubio y su gran vientre que tanto le encantaba ver y tocar. Además de que era realmente grande, era verdaderamente suave además de que era bastante extraño le encantaba tocarlo además de que saber que había alguien ahí adentro, le parecía más raro y más lindo.

-¡Noiz-san y Koujaku-san no han llegado!- exclamaba Clear con obvia impaciencia.

-Aun no son las 2 ya deben de estar por llegar- decía Aoba checando la hora ahora ya faltaban cinco minutos.

-Tranquilo, ya van a llegar no seas impaciente.- dijo Mizuki palmeando suavemente el hombro de su pareja con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Casi hizo un puchero que le pareció verdaderamente lindo a ambos, Mink se mantenía callado escuchando cada cosa que decían simplemente mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro observando a algunas personas salir y entrar al centro comercial.

-¡Chicos!- llamo el de cabellos azul marino para llamar la atención de los cuatro.

Escuchando la voz de Koujaku el pequeño grupito dirigieron su mirada a la pareja reconociéndoles inmediatamente sonrieron al ver que ya habían llegado.

-¡Noiz-san, Koujaku-san!- exclamo Noiz con alegría saludando a ambos.

Noiz sonrió levemente al ver el energético saludo de Clear, y Aoba sonrió de forma más amable y cálida al ver a todos reunidos ahí, además de ver el alegre saludo de Clear fue más que darle a ver que estaba feliz de verlos.

Se acercaron a estos con tranquilidad.

-Ha pasado tiempo.- dijo el japonés suspirando con tranquilidad.

-Bastante, debes venir más a la tienda Koujaku.- casi fue un reproche de parte de Mizuki que Koujaku tomo de forma amistosa dando una leve risa, dirigiendo su mirada esta vez a Mink quien le ofreció una leve sonrisa en forma de saludo que el estilista noto y sonrió de vuelta.

Los tres empezaron a conversar, guiando su atención esta vez a Aoba, Clear y Noiz.

-¡Tan grande!- gritaba Clear con sorpresa.

-Ha crecido bastante.- decía Aoba observando fijamente el estomago del rubio.

-…- Noiz se quedo callado escuchando cada cosa que estos decían, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que observaran o tocaran su vientre, más si eran personas que conocían. No confiaba mucho en las personas antes, y todavía seguía así sin embargo ellos se habían ganado su confianza por ello no le molestaban los comentarios que hacían.

Siguieron con una conversación bastante tranquila, cuando un pensamiento vino a la cabeza de Clear.

-Noiz-san, su vientre está bastante grande…- decía con un tono de voz dudoso.

-¿Y? Así debe de ser, llevo seis meses así.- le contestaba de forma simple.

-Sí pero…- se detuvo antes de llegar a una conclusión -¡podrían ser dos bebes!-

Guardaron un silencio total cuando escucharon eso, no, no, claro que no podrían ser dos el vientre de Noiz estaba grande pero era porque tenía seis meses nada más, pero que fueran dos era total mente erróneo… ¿verdad?

Aquello casi hizo que Koujaku empezará a sudar frío, Mizuki lo noto y se concentro en encontrar algo para que se olvidarán de eso, hizo una seña a Aoba para que se adentraran al centro comercial y olvidaran el comentario que había hecho su pareja.

-B-Bien, creo que es hora de empezar las compras. ¿No creen?- decía Aoba con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Creo que sí, mejor entremos antes de que las tiendas cierren.- añadía Mizuki posicionándose a lado de Clear para empezar a entrar a las tiendas.

No dijeron más y se adentraron observando el inmenso lugar lleno de tiendas, de zapatos, ropa para dama, sitios para comer, muchos lugares adonde podrían ir pero eran demasiados así que era mejor que se organizaran.

-Bien, hay muchas tiendas de ropa para bebé en el tercer piso. Sería mejor si nos dividimos.- aclaro Aoba en tono seguro.

-Me parece buena idea.- decía Clear.

-Sería mejor si nos dividimos.- comentaba Noiz.

-Eso suena mucho mejor, entonces…- pensó un poco en cómo dividirse. –Koujaku, Mizuki y Mink pueden ir a buscar la cuna y juguetes, Yo, Clear y Noiz iremos a comprar la ropa. ¿Bien?-

Los tres asintieron aceptando la indicación ya que desde los incidentes que habían pasado en el pasado, dicho ya habían quedado en el pasado ahora todos intentaban llevarse mejor. Así que, era mejor que empezarán a pasar tiempo entre hombres.

-Bien creo que tenemos que irnos, hay muchas tiendas que ver.- decía el peli azul acomodándose su mochila.

-Siiii~- decía Clear con alegría. -nos vemos más tarde, Mizuki-san.- se despedía del moreno depositándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Mizuki se sonrojo ante la muestra de cariño, por lo que se la regreso.

-Ten cuidado.- le susurro suavemente.

Los demás observaron la escena sin decir nada, Aoba notando lo cursis que se comportaban juntos pero eran pareja así que no diría nada. Además, el era así con Mink en ocasiones salvo que las muestras de cariño en público no solía hacerlas mucho.

Mink mantenía su actitud serena, y tranquila. Pero, eso no evito que le dejara un suave beso en la frente del más bajo. Nada más con eso hizo que Aoba se sonrojara un poco, no eran muy cariñosos en la calle, pero ahora era un tanto diferente.

Los cuatro se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Koujaku y Noiz, que solo se observaron fijamente sin hacer nada, un beso, un abrazo nada de nada y era porque en su relación no les gustaban las muestras de cariño en público y eso lo habían decidido ambos.

No dijeron más y todos tomaron direcciones diferentes.

Se adentraron a la primera tienda, sintiendo el dulce aroma que se alcanzaba a oler. Era totalmente desconocido para ellos, dado que nunca habían entrado a una tienda como esa. Lo siguiente fue que se dirigieron a los estantes observando todo tipo de ropa que había.

-Entonces, ¿es niña o niño?- pregunto el peli azul con curiosidad.

-Aun no lo sabemos.- decía checando las ropas que había en los estantes, muchos tipos pero ninguno le convencía.

-¿Aun no lo saben? Eso es muy malo Noiz-san, así no sabremos si debemos comprarle ropa azul o rosa.- protestaba Clear.

-Oh…- emitía Noiz siguiendo su búsqueda hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. -Esto- saco de entre los montones de ropa un gorrito con orejas de conejo de color blanco y rosa.

Aoba y Clear vieron lo que había escogido, pero no dijeron nada simplemente sonrieron con aprobación ya que de verdad que era lindo, Noiz tenía buen gusto.

-Bien, entonces ¿ropa con estilo de animales te gustaría?- pregunto Aoba a lo que Noiz asintió.

-¡Conozco una tienda donde hay mucha ropa así!-

-Primero hay que ir a caja a comprar esto.- decía tomando el gorrito dirigiéndose a la caja para comprarlo.

No tardaron en salir y dirigirse a la tienda que Clear había dicho, que fue casi un sueño para Noiz. Había ropa de tantos estilos de animales, de gatitos, perritos, ositos, y en especial de conejitos. Era como el paraíso de las cosas lindas, Noiz no dudo ni un poco en comenzar a escoger entre todas las ropas claro con la ayuda de Clear y Aoba, que no tenían mal gusto ya que habían elegido ropas bastante lindas.

-¡Mira esto! ¡Es tan lindo!- decía mostrándole un trajecito de rana que comúnmente lo utilizaban los niños en tiempo de lluvias.

-Es lindo.- pronuncio antes de tomarlo y unirlo al montón de ropa que ya tenían los tres en las manos.

-Creo que todo esto es suficiente.- decía Aoba con las manos llenas también.

Entre todos los montones de ropa había calcetines, mamelucos, baberos, y algo especial; unos calcetines en forma de conejitos que le habían gustado desde el primer momento en el que los vio. Estaba más que feliz con todo lo que habían comprado, el dinero no fue problema ya que como ambos trabajaban habían guardado bastante dinero para vivir tranquilamente.

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda Aoba y Clear con 10 bolsas cada uno y Noiz cargaba solo 3 debido a que no debía cargar cosas pesadas.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?- pregunto Clear emocionado por saber adónde irían.

-Creo que hay que ir a comprar los biberones, mantas, pañales y eso.- contesto el peli azul señalando la dirección en donde estaba la tienda.

Se adentraron de nuevo a una de las tiendas para escoger los paquetes de pañales que iban a comprar, así como las mantas, fue en menos de dos horas y media lo que tardaron en terminar todas las compras quedando con más bolsas de las que traían.

-Ya es todo; ¿falta algo más?- cuestiono Aoba fijándose en la hora.

-Es todo.- afirmo Clear con una sonrisa.

Sonrieron con cansancio, el cual se desvaneció cuando el sonido de un gruñido los saco de sus pensamientos. Y ese sonido fue el del estomago de Noiz.

Quien no se inmuto ni un poco.

-Tengo hambre.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Y-Yo también, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo?-

-¡Suena bien! Llamemos a los demás para vernos y comer.- Dijo Clear con entusiasmo.

-Bien, les mandaré un mensaje.- dijo empezando a escribir el mensaje, el sonido del estomago de Noiz no se hacía esperar y sonaba cada vez más y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro del alemán estaba un tanto avergonzado, pero fue realmente adorable verlo así.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando quedaron de verse en un restaurante de diferentes tipos de comida. Entre ellas estaba las que más le gustaban a Noiz, por lo que fue como inicio su orden con un plato de macarrones con queso extra grande y dos rebanadas de pizza.

La orden dejo sorprendido al peli azul y peli blanco pero no dijeron nada, se guardaron todos sus comentarios y esperaron a que Mizuki, Mink y Koujaku llegarán quienes no tardaron mucho.

Aoba notando las inmensas cajas que traían.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- pregunto Noiz con un tanto de curiosidad.

-En unas de las cajas esta un móvil para la cuna, posta pañales, una lámpara de noche, un monitor de bebé, sonajeros, ¿quieres que te lo diga todo?- dijo Koujaku suspirando con pesadez ya que era bastante pesado todas esas cajas.

-No hace falta.- Hablo con algo de desinterés en su voz.

Se sentaron junto a los otros tres, empezando a ordenar como Clear y Aoba ya habían ordenado junto con Noiz solo faltaban ellos, Mink ordenando simplemente algo de tomar, Mizuki y Koujaku algo de sushi.

-Que cansancio…- decía Aoba recostando la cabeza en la mesa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tanto compraron?- preguntaba Koujaku notando el montón de bolsas que traían.

-Todo es ropa para el bebé, pañales y muchas cosas más.- contestaba Clear sin cansancio alguno la sonrisa de su rostro era como siempre tan grande.

-Son muchas cosas.- esta vez fue Mizuki quien comento.

-Mi hijo tendrá todo esto y más.- fue lo único que Noiz dijo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, al igual que Koujaku que simplemente sonrió; tal vez seguía siendo un mocoso pero el estar en cinta le había hecho madurar bastante.

Siguieron hablando hasta que sus ordenes llegaron el rubio empezó a comer, no sin antes agradecer la comida ya que gracias a Koujaku le había acostumbrado a ello. Todos notaron la gran cantidad de comida que empezaba a comer Noiz, pero no dijeron nada… salvo alguien.

-¿No crees que es mucha comida?- pregunto Mizuki.

Un silencio se formo, así como un ambiente bastante tétrico entre ellos. Sabían sobre los cambios de humor del rubio, y decir eso… sería como cavar tu propia tumba. No sabían cómo se lo tomaría, pedían porque no se lo tomará a mal.

Noiz levanto la mirada hacia Mizuki.

-Lo es, pero estoy comiendo por dos personas así que tengo que comer mucho.- respondió, y esa respuesta dejo en total alivio a todos ya que había sido madura ni un cambio de humor ni nada por el estilo. Dios, agradecían tanto que se lo hubiera tomado a bien.

-No solo comas eso, tienes que comer verduras también.- regañaba Koujaku dejándole el tazón con verduras cosidas que había ordenado junto con el sushi pero ahora se lo dejaba a Noiz.

-No me gustan.- decía con molestia al ver el tazón con pedazos de zanahoria brócoli.

-No me importa comételos.-

Noiz bufo con molestia, solo para empezar a comer lo que Koujaku le había dado, Aoba observándoles obviamente sorprendido pero feliz ya que Koujaku lo cuidaba, que comiera cosas saludables, que su alimentación fuera balanceada estaba más que seguro que serían buenos padres.

-Waaah, Mizuki-san yo también quiero un bebé.- decía Clear con un tono infantil.

-Vamos Clear, eso no se pide solo porque sí.-

-Haha, Clear vamos a ver, ¿Cuántos bebés quieres tener?- reía Aoba con gracia ante la conversación y en la forma en la que lo pedía.

-14.-

La respuesta les dejo a todos estupefactos.

-¿14? ¡¿Por qué quieres tantos?!- preguntaba Mizuki más que sorprendido.

-Entonces, solo quiero 10.- afirmaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Imposible!-

La conversación se fue tornando más y más graciosa, con Mizuki tratando de hacer entender a Clear que no podían tener tantos hijos. Así como se dieron la libertad de mostrarle la ropa que habían comprado para el bebé Koujaku un tanto frustrado ante la idea de tantos trajes con estilo de animales. Pero, debía admitir que pensar en su hijo o hija vistiendo toda esa ropa le era más que lindo.

Salieron del centro comercial a eso de las 6 de la tarde, como eran muchas cosas Koujaku había decidido que era mejor tomar un taxi.

-Bueno, se hace tarde y tenemos que empezar a preparar el cuarto del bebé.- decía Koujaku con una suave sonrisa.

Noiz guardando silencio mientras se frotaba el vientre suavemente.

-¡Fue bueno verlos!- exclamaba Clear acercándose al gran estomago de Noiz. -Nos veremos luego pequeño.- decía hablándole al vientre del alemán quien no dijo nada.

-Los vemos luego, Noiz, Koujaku no duden en visitarnos también.- decía con gracia.

-También a nosotros.- agregaba Mizuki.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, nos veremos otro día.- agradecía Koujaku inclinando levemente la cabeza ayudando a Noiz a adentrarse al taxi.

Se despidieron de todos, justo cuando el taxi se alejo de ahí Koujaku se limito a acariciar con suavidad el vientre del alemán quien sonrió con suavidad ante la gentileza que Koujaku siempre tenía con su vientre y con el obviamente.

Le agradeció la caricia depositándole un beso en la mejilla, que fue cambiado por uno en los labios.

El silencio de la habitación era bastante notorio, así como la oscuridad la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana era lo único que le permitía ver, pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba. Los dolores de su vientre aumentaban a cada segundo.

Intentaba calmarse, pero los movimientos del bebé iban amentando una y otra vez. Estaba más inquieto que se costumbre, podría ser… ¿Qué ya iba a nacer?

No, claro que no. Aun le faltaban tres mese más, no podría nacer ahora. Ahora que ya podía sentir el dolor, le era más complicado estar tranquilo.

Además, si significaba que el bebé ya nacería sería prematuro y podría salir con algún problema debido a que le faltaría gestación. Pero el dolor seguía, y los movimientos del infante se volvían más y más violentos.

Pero, guardo la calma respiro profundamente y recargo la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y se froto el vientre.

_-Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf unter die Deck:  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt,  
morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt.-_

Entonaba lo mejor que podía, sin embargo los dolores iban y venían, pero mientras más cantaba los movimientos del bebé se calmaban así como los dolores. Eso, era realmente buena señal.

_-Guten Abend gute Nacht,_  
_von Englein bewacht,_  
_die zeigen im Traum_  
_dir Christkindleins Baum:_  
_Schlaf nur selig und süß,_  
_schau im Traum's Paradies,_  
_schlaf nur selig und süß,_  
_schau im Traum's Paradies.-_

Finalizo la canción, sintiendo más calmado al bebé ahora ya estaba más tranquilo. Y los dolores se habían detenido incluso, se sentía más tranquilo, y lo mejor era que Koujaku no se había levantado este dormía profundamente. Se froto una vez más la canción, recordando mejor la canción que le había cantado hace mucho que cantaba algo y al parecer le había gustado a su hijo.

Se recostó para recobrar el sueño que había perdido.

**-Luu habla-**

**Espero y les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza una disculpa a Shion porque no lo pude poner el día que le dije pero se lo compensaré escribiendo un fic para ella que espero y le guste; pero el cual publicaré en unos días porque tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, sin embargo actualizaré más seguido, ¡lo prometo!**

**¡No olviden dejar un review me hacen muy feliz!**


	4. Llego el momento

Llego el momento.

**¡Heeeey nenes~! Sé que no tengo palabras para explicar lo avergonzada que me siento por no actualizar pronto pero es que tuve y aun tengo problemas con el internet de mi casa, además de que recién entre a clases y tengo que ponerme al tanto de todo, así que trataré de encontrar tiempo para escribir y actualizar más seguido.**

**Sin más los dejo leyendo, no sin antes aclarar que abra un poco de todo en este fic de cada pareja así que no se desesperen.**

**¡Sin más les dejo la lectura! (****ﾉ****ヮ****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

-Haaaaa…- fue un gran bostezo el que Aoba dio cuando se encamino a casa, donde estaba su abuela y obviamente su pareja, o mejor dicho su marido porque ya había pasado un año desde que se había casado con el moreno. Y no podía evitar sonreír al recordar ese bello momento.

Aunque se despabilo al llegar hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Ya llegu…- y antes de que pudiera terminar…

-¡CUANDO VAS A APRENDER! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA CON LLAVE CUANDO SALGAS, NIETO IDIOTA!- grito Tae más que enfurecida; y nuevamente Aoba había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave.

Vaya, esto parecía un deja vu.

-Ah… lo olvide de nuevo, lo haré maña…-

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer.- finalizo; esta vez un poco más tranquila, sin embargo aun estaba un tanto enfurecida por la irresponsabilidad de su nieto, sin más camino a la cocina para terminar los preparativos para la cena.

-Lo siento, lo siento; mañana sin falta la cerraré con llave.- se retiro los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada y aproximándose a la sala, donde sabría quien lo esperaba.

Mink leía de lo más tranquilo el periódico, dando un sorbo a su té; suspiro calladamente, cuando un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello le tomaron por sorpresa sin embargo no hizo nada para atacar al dueño de tal muestra de afecto porque sabía muy bien quién era.

-Ya llegue.- musito con suavidad, apegando su mejilla contra la del moreno.

-Bienvenido.- hablo con un tono suave, acariciando gentilmente la mejilla del peli azul.

No dijo más, depositándole un suave beso en los labios. Sonriendo con el hecho de que ahora ambos vivían juntos contando a su abuela, a quien ayudaban con todos los gastos de la casa, cada uno trabajando Mink había conseguido un buen trabajo, del cual no hablaba mucho sin embargo no era nada sospechoso, si no Aoba lo sabría y obviamente Mink se lo diría.

-Ambos dejen las cursilerías, la cena ya esta lista.- aviso la mayor, con una leve sonrisita que no mostro mucho, pero ver a su nieto feliz; si él estaba feliz, y seguro dado que Mink parecía buen hombre, después de un año de conocerlo aun no le conocía del todo pero confiaba en él, no mucho pero lo hacía.

-Sí, ya vamos.- contesto Aoba caminando hasta la cocina, de igual manera Mink salvo que él no dijo nada y bueno era realmente callado.

Todos se sentaron frente a la mesa, incluso Mink quien le gustaba comer en la sala ahora comía con ambos todo había cambiado y era para bien. Fue una cena agradable, casi como las de todas las noches pero hoy había algo raro, en el aire o quién sabe, la mayor sentía ese extraño sentimiento.

Así como empezó, así termino. Toda la comida había sido deliciosa, en muchos sentidos. La mayor tenía un verdadero don para la cocina. Dado que habían terminado, aunque la abuela había hecho algo especial.

Los recibió una canasta llena de los panquesitos que tanto le gustaba hacer.

-¡Se ven deliciosas, abuela!- dicho esto tomo una de ellas y la comió, realmente eran deliciosas.

-Mph…- musito Tae dando un sorbo al té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

Mink no siendo muy fanático de las cosas dulces tomo uno y lo comió ya que no quería despreciar la comida de la mayor, siendo ahora se podría decir su familiar.

Aoba comió más que feliz por ver que su relación iba mejor que nunca, sabía muy bien que su abuela era un hueso duro de roer pero con el tiempo se le va conociendo y termina por agradar eso era un alivio. Se mantuvo comiendo uno de los panecillos, y luego otro, y otro, y otro… y así hasta que el solo se termino la canasta.

Mink y Tae lo notaron, y quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que Aoba no era alguien de un apetito muy voraz; pero, verlo acabarse esa inmensa canasta les impresiono mucho.

-Aoba, ¿estás bien?- fue una pregunta un tanto rara la que hizo Tae, pero tenía que estar segura de la salud del peli azul.

-¿Hm? Claro que si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- termino el ultimo pedacito que quedo del pastelillo.

-Uh, por nada-

Se quedo un poco inquieto por esa pregunta, pero de seguro no era nada. No se hizo más preguntas, además parece que ni cuenta se había dado o no le dio importancia al hecho de que el solo se había terminado una canasta de los famosos pastelillos de su abuela.

Bueno, de verdad no quería pensar en eso ahora lo que quería era otro pastelillo se le antojaba mucho algo dulce y cremoso, los pastelillos habían sido muy sabrosos pero aun tenía ese antojo; pero, creo que había sido bastante por hoy.

-Bueno, abuela iré a mi cuarto tengo que…- antes de terminar de hablar un repentino asco le llego de repente, acompañado de un mareo que le hizo tambalearse al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la boca y la otra al estomago.

Tae y Mink se alarmaron por ello.

-Aoba, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el moreno levantándose y ayudando a su pareja a mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué tienes, Aoba?- fue su abuela esta vez, sonando obviamente preocupada.

-Ugh…- intento aguantar las nauseas pero llegaban con tanta intensidad. -b-baño… l-llévame… al… baño…- apenas y logro decir, cuando su piel se torno algo pálida.

Mink se alarmo al ver tan pálido al peli azul, que no dudo en llevarlo hasta el baño que estaba abajo. Aoba en cuanto llego se hinco delante de la taza del inodoro, dejando salir todo lo que había mantenido retenido en el vomito se había ido la deliciosa cena de su abuela, y los pastelitos. Que desperdicio.

-Buagh…- musito cuando se sintió un poco mejor sin embargo el mareo no se había ido.

Pero, Mink se quedo a su lado acariciando su espalda suavemente en forma reconfortante.

-Aoba, ¿estás mejor?-

No hubo una respuesta del peli azul, ya que intentaba recuperarse, tiro de la cadena escuchando el sonido del agua llevarse todo por el drenaje.

-Un poco…- respondió suspirando con pesadez.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Aoba tomo algo de agua y dentífrico para eliminar ese mal olor de su boca. Aunque, lo que menos importante era eso lo que tenía que preguntarse era ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Las nauseas, los mareos. ¿Algo le habría caído mal? Podría ser eso.

Volvieron a la cocina, para no preocupar más a la pobre mujer que se había quedado más que preocupada ante lo repentino.

-Aoba, ¿Qué paso?- fue recibido por la pregunta de su abuela.

-Solo fue un mareo y vomito, estoy bien abuela.- sonrió ante la preocupación de su abuela, ya que no solía comportarse mucho así tal vez si le había preocupado mucho.

-¿Mareos y vomito?- musito en tono interrogador, si sus conocimientos como doctora no le fallaban esos síntomas solo significaban algo.

-Waah, vomite toda la cena; y estaba tan deliciosa- se quejo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del moreno quien le palmeo suavemente el hombro, al menos no había durado mucho el mareo por lo visto ya estaba mejor. Eso era un alivio.

La mujer de cabellos rosados, se quedo dudando por lo menos el tiempo que pensó en los síntomas que tenía su nieto. Y sin más decidió hacer algo, porque sabía muy bien una de las razones por las cuales podría ser.

-Ambos, vengan conmigo.- ordeno, caminando hasta su habitación correspondiente.

-¿Ah? S-Sí…- la siguió hasta la habitación, al igual que Mink ambos dudando de la repentina orden de la señora.

Tae busco en los cajones de su ropa, sin decir nada la pareja le observaba con confusión, ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? Fue la pregunta que se hicieron.

-Eh, Abuela…- musito Aoba.

-Aquí esta- respondió la mayor asomando lo que era una caja, pero no alcanzaban a ver lo que era; ¿una medicina? -ten, si la lees sabrás para que es…-

Dejo la caja en las manos del peli azul, que no dudo ni un poco en saber que era la misteriosa cosa que le había entregado su abuela; Mink se igual manera se acerco para leer que era, y en el momento que leyeron lo que era más que sorprendidos estaban… bueno, no había palabra que explicará lo que en ese momento sintieron.

-E-Esto…es…-

* * *

Tenía la vista en sus pantallas holográficas mientras tecleaba una y otra vez su teclado, ya era tarde casi eran las 10:30 Koujaku estaba en la ducha y él había pasado casi toda la tarde en el departamento, salvo por el paseo que había sado hace unas horas ese día fue como cualquier otro.

Su calma y serenidad siguió hasta que el sonido de que estaba recibiendo una llamada le saco de su trabajo.

Observo la pantalla y vio el nombre, era Aoba. Le sorprendió un tanto ver que el peli azul le llamaba puesto que desde hace unas semanas no se habían visto, dejo de pensar y retrasar más la llamada tomo la opción de vídeo.

-Io…-

-¡NOIZ!- grito el peli azul aturdiendo un poco al alemán ante tal saludo. -¡LO ESTOY, LO ESTOY!-seguía gritando.

-…- guardo silencio escuchando cada grito que Aoba daba sin saber de lo que hablaba, además ¿estaba qué?

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!-

Eso último de muchas maneras le sorprendió a Noiz, entonces ahora era Aoba. Tenía que confesarlo, se sentía bien por el de cabellos azules además de ver toda esa emoción que emanaba Aoba le dio a saber que había esperado por ello. De seguro, después de aquel día en el centro comercial las ganas de tener un hijo propio habían surgido con más ganas.

No pudo negarlo, se sintió feliz por él, no lo mostró aunque sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisita que Aoba no noto ya que sus pensamientos sobre lo que ahora le pasaba se apoderaron de su cabeza por completo.

Ahora, debía decirle algo como "felicidades" o ese tipo de cosas ¿no? Bueno, es que él no era muy bueno con esas cosas, así que solo guardo silencio hasta que Aoba se diera cuenta de que aun estaban en línea.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Noiz. Tengo que irme, hablaremos con más calma otro día.-

-Uh, está bien.-

-Por cierto, no le digas a Koujaku yo se lo diré en persona en uno de estos días.- comento un poco más serio, porque hace unos segundos y estaba fantaseando con el hecho de su embarazo.

-Está bien, no le diré nada…- respondió con su típica expresión de seriedad.

-Bien, tengo que irme la abuela quiere hablar; los veremos pronto, espero que el bebés este bien.- dijo sonriendo con simpatía.

-De acuerdo, y está más que bien…- una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro –nos vemos.-

-Hasta luego.- se despidió terminando la llamada.

La pantalla se cerró y Noiz recargo la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y suspiro con cansancio. Viendo la hora ya eran casi las once, usualmente se dormía a eso de las 2 de la mañana pero con el avanzado embarazo que se cargaba el sueño y la fatiga llegaban más temprano, así que tenía que dormir a eso de las 12 si no quería que Koujaku empezará a darle un sermón.

Se levanto del sillón y se estiro escuchando el crujir de su espalda cuando se levanto, el peso extra era más que evidente por ello se escuchaban sus huesos crujir al momento de estirarse.

Aunque, no le daba mucha importancia a ello ahora solo quería descansar porque estaba más que cansado. Se adentro a la habitación, dándose cuenta de que Koujaku fumaba cerca de la ventana nada raro ya que siempre lo hacía.

-¿Te vas a dormir?- pregunto Koujaku apagando el cigarrillo y tirando la colilla en el bote de basura que había ahí.

-Sí…- respondió simple sentándose en la orilla de la cama frotando suavemente su vientre, y respirando con algo de pesadez.

-Te ves cansado.- musito el japonés con algo de duda en su voz, ver a Noiz cada día cansarse más seguido en muchas formas eso le preocupaba aunque el rubio no lo notará.

-Lo estoy…- murmuro cansadamente, se recostó lentamente en la cómoda cama su cabeza yacía en la suave y esponjosa almohada.

-Mph… descansa.- musito suavemente, y cuando menos se dio cuenta el rubio ya se había quedado dormido fue muy extraño verle dormirse tan rápido.

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio, vio el reloj que ya marcaba las 11:15. Se levanto y encamino al apagador presionándolo y dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad aunque no tanto la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y dejaba ver un poco la habitación.

Se removió el kimono, dejándolo en el lugar de siempre se acerco a la cama y recostó a un lado del alemán. Por un momento todos sus pensamientos se agitaron, ya que Noiz ahora cargaba con 7 meses de embarazo lo que significaba que en dos meses máximos el bebé llegaría.

No podía negarlo, la inquietud era lo que mayormente sentía así como miedo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el porqué era más que claro.

"_Uno de los dos puede morir, en el peor de los cosas  
ambos morirían"._

Esas palabras dichas por Tae eran su tormento, la simple idea de escucharlas una y otra vez en su cabeza le hacían entrar en insomnio, le quitaban las ganas de todo. La simple idea de que podía perder a su hijo fue lo peor que pudo imaginarse pero había algo mucho pero mucho peor… perder a Noiz.

No lo iba a negar, Noiz era un mocoso y uno verdaderamente irritante y en muchos sentidos pero, lo amaba y eso n podía negarlo por eso imagino cómo sería el momento o la vida al pender a Noiz. Si su hijo nacía pero Noiz moría, entonces él tenía que salir adelante solo junto con su pequeño o pequeña, desde hace mucho habían decidido que no querían saber el sexo del bebé sería una mayor sorpresa si no lo sabían, así que dejaron que las cosas pasaran naturalmente.

Sus pensamientos lo seguían atormentando pero, los alejo que todos y cada uno de ellos se fueran ahora solo quería pensar que en dos meses le conocería, niño o niña le querría por igual sin importar nada, además pensaba en el futuro un futuro junto a Noiz y su hijo los tres juntos.

Nada más.

Se apoyo en su codo, tomando la manta que había cerca para tapar con ella a Noiz que dormía de forma tan tranquila era cierto que estaba cansado así que Koujaku no hizo mucho ruido, se acerco al alemán y le deposito un beso suave y amable en la frente cosa que no le despertó, pero no solo tenía cariño para el se agacho y beso el vientre con tanto cariño así como le daba una suave caricia.

-Descansen.- musito recostándose, sus ojos cerrándose cuando no pudo soportar más el cansancio que de igual manera él se cargaba. En unos minutos ya no hubo ruido alguno en la habitación, ahora solo el de las respiraciones lentas y calmadas de ambos, ambos yacían en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_  
Ocho meses.

-¡Tan lindoooo~!- decía Clear, por donde lo veía el vientre de Aoba no resaltaba mucho pero es que apenas y tenía un mes y medio.

-Se verá más lindo cuando crezca más.- dijo Aoba con una sonrisa cálida cuando Clear alago su vientre.

-No lo creo.- murmuro Noiz observando a Clear y Aoba con expresiones de felicidad en su rostro no le dieron importancia a su comentario.

-Por cierto, ¿fueron con el doctor?- pregunto Koujaku dirigiéndose a Mink.

-La abuela nos recomendó a uno de sus viejos colegas, estamos yendo con el.- respondió Aoba sentándose a lado del moreno.

-Oh, ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se tomo la noticia, Tae-san?-

-Mph… solo espero que no sea un bisnieto irresponsable como su madre.- Tae respondió como siempre con… honestidad.

-No digas eso, Abuela.- reclamo Aoba casi haciendo un puchero puesto que otra vez se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave y su abuela no era ella si no le reclamaba su irresponsabilidad.

-Entonces, ¿quieren un niño o una niña?-

-Bueno, si es una niña o un niño estaría bien aunque me inclino más a una niña, sería realmente linda de eso no hay duda.- afirmo el peli azul con seguridad en ello.

-Y Mink-san, ¿quiere una niña o un niño?- pregunto Clear con curiosidad.

El moreno permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que decidió responder.

-Niño o niña cualquiera estaría bien, pero… un niño sería un tanto mejor.-

Todos sonrieron ante la respuesta, Aoba quería una niña y Mink se inclinaba más por un niño entonces… ¿Qué sería? Bueno, tal vez era mejor tener dos para estar a gusto. ¿Qué no?

-Algo es seguro, será un llorón como su madre.- añadió Tae en un tono bromista, que no era muy común en ella.

-¡Abuela!- exclamo con vergüenza Aoba, cuando todos se rieron ante el comentario.

Noiz soltó una suave risita, que rápidamente callo cuando un repentino dolor le llego a los costados, fue raro. Intento ignorarlo pero después llego a su parte baja, donde un dolor punzante empezó a atormentarlo se retorció ante ello.

-Uh, Noiz-san ¿está bien?- Clear pregunto dudoso, notando el repentino movimiento que el rubio hizo.

No hubo respuesta, eso fue más preocupante.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- Koujaku pregunto con preocupación, Noiz se apretaba el vientre con fuerza ese dolor era totalmente diferente al que había sentido esa noche.

Nada, Noiz permanecía en silencio intentando calmar ese dolor pero era peor al punto en el que sintió algo caliente filtrarse por su entrepierna hasta los tobillos.

-¡Hey! Esta sangrando.- exclamo Tae cuando el liquido de color rojo se encontraba ahora en el piso de la cocina, inmediatamente todos se alarmaron.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital,-el japonés se levanto la mesa y tomo la mano del rubio que no hizo movimiento para moverse de la silla, el dolor era realmente incomodo tan punzante que le era casi imposible. -Noiz, levántate.-

Logro levantarlo pero fue peor.

-¡AGHHHH!- Emitió un grito que le helo la sangre a todos, de verdad que se escuchaba que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Ya está en trabajo de parto.- alcanzo a decir la mayor notando además de sangre la placenta había placenta también.

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia.- dijo Mizuki realmente sorprendido y ha la vez asustado por la situación en la que estaban ahora.

-Llama a un taxi, el hospital no está muy lejos de aquí.-

Mizuki no dijo más y llamo a la compañía de taxis solicitando uno, que llegará lo más rápido posible.

-N-Noiz-san…- musito Clear asustado al ver el charco de sangre que había en el piso, ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba asustado, además de eso escuchaba los leves sonidos que emitía eran realmente aterradores, parecía que iba a morir.

-Tranquilo, Clear. Esta ¡bieahh!- no logro terminar cuando el rubio le apretó con tanta fuerza la mano que casi sintió que se la destrozaba.

Parecía una escena de una película de terror, el charco de sangre con placenta, los gritos eran realmente aterradores. Todo era aterrador.

-Respira hondo, mocoso; vamos, no te vayas a desmayar.- le indicaba Tae la respiración que debía hacer para que el dolor fuera disminuyendo al menos un poco, los bebés no eran su especialidad sin embargo había aprendido un poco de ello.

Todo estaba sucediendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la llegada de su hijo se aproximaba.

-¡El taxi llego!- grito Mizuki avisando a todos para que llevarán a Noiz al auto y fueran lo más rápido posible al hospital.

-Vamos mocoso, un paso a la vez.- hablo Koujaku con tono intranquilo ayudándole a caminar, el dolor se volvía insoportable realmente insoportable.

Logro llegar hasta el taxi, entrando con extrema dificultad el conductor del auto se sorprendió un tanto al ver en lo que se había metido, pero trabajo es trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo.

-Aguanta un poco, Noiz.- le decía Koujaku en un intento por hacer que se calmará pero era en vano.

-U-Ugh…- emitía leves ruidos de dolor respirando como Tae le había indicado.

-Ve con ellos.- ordeno Tae a su nieto.

Este asintió con seguridad se acerco a Mink y le deposito un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de él.

Se adentró al auto sentándose a lado del rubio ayudándole con las respiraciones.

-Tranquilo Noiz, respira profundamente.- decía Aoba con preocupación.

-Los veremos en el hospital.- dijo Mizuki ayudándoles cerrando la puerta del taxi.

-Los veremos allá.- le contesto Koujaku indicándole al taxista que se apresurará en llegar y este obedeció apretando el acelerador con fuerza en seguida desaparecieron de ahí apresurándose a llegar a su destino.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar.- dijo Mizuki con seriedad.

-N-Noiz-san y el bebé, ¿estarán bien?- pregunto el albino con preocupación, casi parecía que quería llorar.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes Clear. Hoy vamos a conocer a su bebé.- le intento calmar porque parecía muy pero muy preocupado.

Los ojos de Clear se iluminaron al escuchar eso, ¿ya iban a conocerlo? Eso era genial, al fin iba a poder verlo había esperado muchos meses para poder conocerlo y ahora había llegado el momento.

-Hay que apresurarnos, Mizuki-san.- exclamo tomando la mano de su pareja.

-Muy bien, entonces; nosotros nos adelantaremos- se dirigieron a Tae que asintió levemente.

-Los veremos allá.- musito Mink a lado de la mujer de cabellos rosados.

-No me subiré a ese montón de chatarra que llamas motocicleta.- añadió Tae con un tono malhumorado que hicieron que emitieran una leve risita salvo por Mink que se quedo en silencio.

Se despidieron, Clear y Mizuki encaminándose a donde podían tomar un taxi para llegar al hospital.

* * *

Llegaron a las puertas del hospital entrando con dificultad, una enfermera se les acerco con una silla de ruedas que Noiz miro con molestia ¿Por qué tenía que usarla? Bueno, no se pregunto más e inmediatamente se sentó ahí.

-¿Mejor, Noiz?- pregunto Koujaku, notando que Noiz le miro con molestia, porque el japonés sabía que nada iba mejor.

-¡Noiz-san!- exclamo el de cabellos blancos entrando al hospital y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el japonés y alemán.

-Clear…- musito Aoba.

-Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo, queríamos desearle mucha suerte Noiz-san.- Clear sonrió amablemente pero Noiz estaba ocupado sufriendo contracción tras contracción que le fulmino con la mirada.

Así como ellos llegaron, Mink y Tae hicieron acto de presencia; Aoba se acerco hacia ellos feliz de ver que habían llegado.

No pudieron establecer una conversación ni nada cuando una enfermera se acerco a ellos.

-El quirófano está listo, si el paciente está preparado lo llevaremos ahora mismo.- Hablo la chica de vestimenta totalmente blanca.

-Bien, creo que es hora.- dijo Koujaku con nerviosismo.

La enfermera se puso detrás de Noiz y lo empujo llevándolo por un pasillo, lo vieron desaparecer en él. Otra de las encargadas se acerco al japonés.

-¿Usted es el padre?-

-E-Eh, s-sí… yo lo soy.- le contesto nervioso.

-Por favor acompáñeme…- llamo al de cabello azul marino indicándole que le siguiera.

Trago saliva no estando muy seguro de sí mismo, pero sintió una palmada en la espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio a Aoba sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-No te rindas, Koujaku.- dijo y en seguida todas las preocupaciones y nerviosismo del japonés desaparecieron; era cierto, no era el momento de rendirse su hijo estaba por llegar tenía que recibirlo.

Asintió con una sonrisa, y se acerco a la enfermera que le llevo al lugar del parto; tenía aun nervios, pero saber que pronto tendría a su hijo en sus brazos estaba más que feliz.

* * *

El quirófano estaba en silencio no había sonido más que el de la maquina que checaba su pulso además del aparato de respiración que tenía conectado. Todos se preparaban para comenzar, Koujaku estaba al lado de él; quien le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

-Si todos estamos listos, vamos a comenzar.- hablo el doctor terminando de colocar sus guantes.

-¿Estás listo?- le pregunto Koujaku con una mirada de preocupación.

El rubio le miro un par de segundos y asintió, de igual manera el estaba preocupado pero algo en el le decía que todo saldría bien todo estaría bien quería estar seguro de ello.

Todo empezó, primero utilizaron una dosis de anestesia no mucha para evitar que el bebe tuviera alguna complicación, después llego lo difícil abrió con lentitud el estomago del rubio, quien hizo una mueca de molestia no sentía dolor pero las contracciones se volvieron más frecuentes.

El doctor se retiro el sudor de la frente cuando empezó a retirar la placenta que se comenzaba a filtrar. Por lo visto todo iba bien, el momento había llegado.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando sintió otra contracción, pero los abrió cuando escucho el sonido de un llanto.

-¡BUAHHHHH!- lloraba el pequeño bulto en manos del doctor.

-Felicidades, es una niña.- dijo el doctor una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero por el tapa bocas no fue posible verla

Entonces, ¿una niña? Dios, fue más de lo que podía soportar, escucharla llorar solo significaba una cosa… que estaba viva.

Koujaku se quedo estático al momento de escuchar el llanto de su hija era lo único que necesito para sentir como una cuantas lagrimas se formaban en las orillas de sus ojos.

-¿Quiere cortar el cordón?- pregunto la enfermera acercándole unas tijeras.

El japonés se removió las lágrimas, y asintió. Se acerco hasta donde estaba la pequeña, que lloraba una y otra vez, su llanto fue como música para sus oídos temblaba al momento de cortar el cordón con la ayuda de la enfermera logro hacerlo.

Se la llevaron y la limpiaron, ahora era momento para que su madre le conociera.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo la enfermera dejando el pequeño bulto en envuelto en una manta sobre el pecho del alemán.

Le vio fijamente, su piel era blanca, era idéntica a la suya, tenía unos cuantos cabellos y para su sorpresa eran del color de Koujaku. No podía evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, por fin la conocía después de nueve meses en este caso habían sido ocho, ahora que la tenía en sus brazos no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Al fin te conozco…- susurro acariciando la mejilla regordeta de la pequeña bebé. -mi princesa…- dijo casi como un sollozo.

La escena fue realmente conmovedora, en especial para Koujaku que no podía dejar de sentir como las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. No pudo hacer nada para cesar su llanto estaba… tan feliz.

Podía verla todo el día, pero… sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse tenía mucho sueño… bastante. Así que, no pudo evitarlo.

Fue ahí cuando la maquina empezó a pitar con fuerza.

-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-

Alarmo a Koujaku, quien observo a las enfermeras ir de aquí para allá en la sala.

-Necesita salir.- le ordeno una de ellas empujándolo fuera del quirófano.

-E-Espere, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto frenético y más cuando una de las enfermeras se llevo a la bebé, escuchaba el llanto de su hija alejarse. -¡¿Adonde se la llevan?!-

-El paciente pierde pulso.- dijo una de ellas, y eso mismo hizo que Koujaku se quedara petrificado.

-Cierren la herida, traigan tres miligramos de…- daba indicaciones a las enfermeras que obedecían.

Koujaku no podía ver bien, lo estaban sacando del quirófano lejos del alemán que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía ser, claro que no…

-¡SUÉLTENME!- Grito en un intento por entrar de nuevo a la sala, pero dos enfermeros lo evitaron.

-Cálmese, tiene que guardar la calma.-

¿Calmarse? ¡No podía! Y no ahora que se habían llevado a su hija a quien sabe dónde, y que Noiz… Dios, Noiz no sabía que le había pasado se sentía asustado rezaba porque no fuera lo que Tae había dicho.

El pasillo en el que se quedo estaba en total silencio, no podía entrar al quirófano ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar noticias, esperar… que no fueran malas noticias.

-"No mueras, por favor…"-

* * *

**-Luu Habla-**

**¡Bien!**

**Espero y les haya gustado, bueno de una vez aclaro que se vendrán más cosas en el siguiente capítulo, y bueno también aclaro que tuve problemas con el inter de mi casa además de problemas personas como la escuela y esas cosas pero sin embargo intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

**No olviden dejar un review, me hacen muy pero muy feliz. **

**¡Un beso y un abrazo!**


	5. Solo deseo tranquilidad

Solo deseo tranquilidad.

**¡Hi~Hi~linduras! Me reporto con un nuevo capítulo de "Nuevos comienzos" esperando no haberles dejado con morbo, duda o algo por el estilo por el otro capítulo pero total.**

**Hora del actualizar, con más cosas entre Koujaku y Noiz, dado que al fin ha nacido la pequeña. Yeiii~ -lanza papelitos de colores- Ok, ok ya nos ponemos serios. **

**Solo aclaro unas cosas:**

**Noiz tiene un hermano menor (si has jugado el juego ya lo sabes).**

**Koujaku no tiene parientes, (si juegas su ruta sabes el porqué pero si no quieres, ve el anime y sabrán él porque).**

**Tuve que ingeniarme los jodidos nombres de los padres de Noiz, aclaro que no son de verdad uve que hacer nombres random no oficiales.**

**La compañía que la familia de Noiz maneja se especializa en Software; se llama "Nero" **

**El embarazo de Noiz empezó en julio, dado que la pequeña se adelanto un mes; oficialmente nació el día 14 de febrero. [Fecha del nacimiento de uno de mis sobrinos.]**

**Creo que eso es todo, los dejo con el fic...**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos. No podía moverse, una luz le cegaba, podía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El cirujano empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿Cómo lo notaba? Eso poco importaba, las enfermeras que estaban en el quirófano le rodearon una de ellas se acerco y le coloco la máscara de oxigeno; y le sonrió débilmente.

-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.- le termino de colocar la máscara, se alejo pero fue detenida por Noiz quien le sujeto débilmente la manga de su ropa.

-Mi hija… ¿Dónde…esta?- pregunto débilmente.

La enfermera se quedo en silencio y simplemente le sonrió débilmente. Se alejo sin decir nada. Noiz empezó a sentirse nuevamente cansado, podía sentir sus ojos cerrarse, intentando no ceder ante el repentino cansancio.

-Mi… hija…- logro decir cuando sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

Una completa oscuridad de entre ella había… ¿un llanto? Lograba escucharlo claramente, sin embargo no sabía de dónde provenía. Empezó a caminar, entre ese abismo de oscuridad, hacía frío… bastante.

Entre más caminaba, el sonido de aquel llanto de hacía más y más fuerte. Hasta que lo encontró, en medio de esa oscuridad había una cuna. Era completamente blanca, dio unos pasos más estando delante de ella, ese llanto… ya lo había escuchado.

Se detuvo observando quien lo emitía, era ella. Su hija, ¿Cómo la reconocía? Si solo la había tenido en brazos por unos minutos. Era más que obvio. Su piel era la misma que la suya, esos cuantos cabellos de color azul marino adornando su cabecita, estaba llorando, su cara estaba roja tal vez por tanto llorar, escucharla llorar fue realmente maravilloso, pero… quería que dejará de hacerlo.

Parecía, que estaba sufriendo. Acerco su mano a la cuna, pero aquella oscuridad empezaba a hacerse más y más profunda, fue ahí cuando notó como la cuna era absorbida por ella. La bebé seguía llorando, no, no…

Intento acercarse pero seguía alejándose, esta era cada vez más y más absorbida por ese abismo oscuro. Se la llevaban, lejos de él, ya no había silencio, ahora había risas. Era, como esa pesadilla…

-No… ¡aléjense de ella!- grito con coraje.

Se quedo en silencio cuando unas voces se escuchaban alrededor. Las cuales ya había escuchado antes.

"Que monstruosidad", "También será una deshonra para la familia", "Será un monstruo también".

Esas palabras, esas mismas que le habían dicho antes y las cuales había escuchado toda su maldita infancia. No, no… ¡NO! Su hija no era todo eso, no monstruo, no lo era, ella era normal, lo era… ¿lo era cierto? El llanto ceso, Noiz busco por todas partes pero… no había nadie más que él.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, unas cuantas gotas de sudor y su respiración era agitada. Miro fijamente el techo, que era blanco por completo, su mirada se poso en cada rincón de la habitación. Observo a la izquierda, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo que había en el pequeño mesón.

Había globos llenos de helio bastante coloridos, así como flores a su derecha, uno de los globos decía "Es una niña". Bueno, realmente no le molestaba el recibir cosas así, después de todo… era el nacimiento de su hija. Así, que no tenía por qué protestar contra eso. Era un completo silencio, había un suero conectado con una de sus venas del brazo izquierdo.

Bueno, eso fue lo que menos le importo. Ahora quería saber dónde estaba su bebé, que hora era, y cuanto había estado dormido. Se sentía adolorido, ahora que podía sentir dolor era verdaderamente más complicado a como era su vida antes.

-Oh, despertaste.-

Escucho claramente a Koujaku, quien se adentro a la habitación. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, estaba feliz. ¿Había un porqué? Se pregunto así mismo, cuando lo vio acercarse y sonreírle de forma más amplia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- pregunto sin rodeo alguno, quería saber eso y en donde estaba su pequeña. Quería verla, quería tenerla en sus brazos pero ya.

-Casi un día entero, son las 7 de la noche.- contesto, metiendo las manos dentro de su kimono.

¿De verdad? ¿Había dormido un día entero? Si bien recordaba, había entrado al hospital a eso de las 10 de la noche. El trabajo se pato había comenzado en la casa de Tae, y… bueno eso fue lo único que lograba recordar. Pero, eso era lo menos importante ahora.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto en tono serio.

-¿Uh?- su tono de voz le sorprendió un poco, pero sabía de quien hablaba. -está en los cuneros, Clear y Aoba fueron a verla.-

Vaya, entonces ellos también estaban ahí. Bueno, después de todo aparte de él ellos eran los más ansiosos por conocerla en especial Clear.

-Quiero verla.- dicho esto, saco un pie fuera de la cama para ir a los cuneros pero fue detenido por Koujaku.

-Estás loco, mocoso; tienes que descansar- dijo el japonés con el ceño fruncido. -Iré por la enfermera ella la traerá aquí, solo espera.-

Koujaku le dejo en la cama haciendo que Noiz frunciera el ceño, un día durmiendo era más que suficiente quería estirar las piernas pero teniendo a su pareja ahí le sería imposible. Le vio salir de la habitación.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando la puerta volvió abrirse, Noiz parpadeo un par de veces observando a quien se había adentrado a la habitación.

-¡Noiz-san!- decía Clear con esa actitud eufórica, rápidamente fue callado por Aoba.

-Clear no grites, esto es un hospital.- le regaño encaminándose a la cama.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpo como si fuera un perrito regañado.

Ambos se acercaron a Noiz, Clear a su derecha y Aoba a la izquierda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el de cabellos azules con una suave sonrisita en su rostro.

-Mucho mejor.-

-Extrañaré su gran vientre, Noiz-san~- se escucho casi como un puchero de parte del albino quien sonreía alegremente.

-¿Ya la vieron?-

El albino y el peli azul se miraron y sonrieron cálidamente al alemán, en su respuesta.

-Sí.-

-Es realmente linda.- añadió Clear, notando la suave sonrisa que se formo en los labios del alemán.

Antes de seguir hablando la puerta de la habitación volvió abrirse, esta vez era Koujaku acompañado de una enfermera que empujaba una cunera en donde sabían muy bien a quien traían.

Guardaron silencio cuando la mujer de vestimenta blanca tomo en sus brazos al pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas acercándose al rubio.

-Aquí tiene, tenga cuidado está dormida.- dejo a la pequeña bebé en los brazos de Noiz, quien tenía un brillo en los ojos. La enfermera lo reconocía muy bien, es un brillo especial que las madres tienen cuando van a tomar a su hijo por primera vez en sus brazos. Ya la había tenido a su lado, pero fue no más segundos ahora era diferente.

Ahora, podía tomarla con calma y tenerla a su lado el tiempo que quisiera, y bueno… tenerla ahí a su lado era lo único que quería a partir de ahora.

La cargo de forma torpe primero, pero después la tomo mejor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era lenta y suave, y sus manos o… sus manos eran lo más tierno que había visto en su vida, pequeñas y suaves.

-El paciente necesita descansar, así como la bebé por lo que no se queden mucho tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?- informo la mujer de vestimenta blanca dejando la cunera a un lado de la cama.

-Lo entendemos.- asintieron los tres.

Noiz no dijo nada, su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en la pequeña dormilona que estaba en sus brazos. Observaron a la enfermera salir de la habitación, el ambiente estaba realmente tranquilo y en una completa paz.

Sin percatarse de ello, Noiz sonreía sinceramente ante la pequeña le vio fijamente era casi como un sueño, y ya se había imaginado como sería conocer a su bebé pero nada se comparaba con tenerla en sus brazos por fin; cálida, suave y emanaba un aroma bastante dulce pero le era agradable, todo lo que su pequeña hiciera, emitiera fuera lo que fuera estaba bien.

-¿Puedo cargarla, Noiz-san?- pedía el albino con alegría.

El rubio le miro un par de segundos ante la petición, observo a su hija y la abrazo con más firmeza, llevando una mirada egoísta, que decía claramente como respuesta un... "NO"

No quería compartir a su pequeña.

-¿Ehhhh?- emitió desilusionado.

-Vamos, no seas egoísta.- le regaño Koujaku golpeando su hombro suavemente.

-Uhm…. Está bien.-

Clear se acerco con alegría, Noiz bufo con molestia acercando a la pequeña a sus brazos.

-Ten cuidado.- le advirtió con una mirada seria, si la lastimaba o la cargaba de mala forma lo pagaría.

Koujaku y Aoba notaron la mirada de Noiz, además de su tono de voz, pero prefirieron no decir nada. De alguna manera la maternidad, le había vuelto mucho más maduro. Pensó Koujaku para sí mismo.

El albino la cargo con cuidado, era tan pequeña, y tan suave. No le costó mucho trabajo cargarla, pero con la mirada que Noiz le lanzaba le ponía nervioso.

Clear le miro fijamente, y le picoteo un par de veces la mejilla de forma curiosa.

-Koujaku-san, ¿Cuándo comenzará hablar?- lanzo una mirada curiosa al estilista esperando su respuesta.

-Para eso falta mucho tiempo, Clear.- le contesto, sentándose en una silla que había en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Waaah~ espero que el tiempo pase rápido.- musito con suavidad.

-Es mi turno, Clear.- se acerco para esta vez ser el que la cargara.

-¿Ehhh?- se quejo infantilmente ya que su tiempo cargándola había sido muy corto. -está bien, está bien.-

Le entrego a la pequeña con cuidado.

-Es tan linda…- comento sus ojos brillando con emoción, deslizo su mano suavemente por aquella cabecita.

Debía admitir, que no era la primera vez que veía a un bebé pero; nunca uno tan lindo, esa blanca piel era idéntica a la de Noiz y esos cuantos cabellos azules obvio de Koujaku. ¿Qué más decir? Era una perfecta niña. No podía evitar pensar en que el de igual manea ya tendría en unos cuantos meses más a su propio hijo.

Los padres de la pequeña observaron como ambos se turnaron para poder cargar a la niña, Noiz los tenía muy bien vigilados de que no hicieran alguna tontería o peor que la despertaran.

-¿Ya pensaron en el nombre?- pregunto Aoba a ambos.

-Eh, no. Como queríamos que el sexo del bebé fuera sorpresa no pensamos en un nombre.- contesto Koujaku, carraspeando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Pero será alemán.- dijo Noiz con seguridad.

-Será japonés.- le corrigió su pareja cruzándose de brazos.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos frunciendo el ceño.

-Alemán.-

-Japonés.-

Y en lo que menos se dieron cuenta habían comenzado una pelea sobre el nombre que la niña llevaría. Eso le trajo recuerdos a Aoba, la primera vez que los vio y escucho pelear, juro que casi sintió nostalgia. Dejo de pensar y se puso en medio de ellos intentando que dejaran de pelear.

-Vamos, no peleen. Decidirán el nombre después.- dijo Aoba frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Noiz suspiro con molestia, y Koujaku simplemente volvió a su asiento con los brazos cruzados y una expresión algo molesta por el hecho de que decidir un nombre no sería fácil.

Aproximadamente pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando decidieron que era momento de irse, y dejar descansar al alemán y al bebé.

-Acompañaré a Clear y Aoba a la salida, descansen los dos.- aviso al rubio, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de este.

-¡Vendremos a verlos más tarde, Noiz-san!- grito Clear saliendo de la habitación siendo callado por Aoba nuevamente.

-Shh… Seguimos en el hospital.- regaño el de cabellos azules al albino quien se disculpo otra vez.

Noiz escucho el regaño de Aoba a Clear, Koujaku les acompaño hasta la puerta. Ahora eran solo Noiz y la bebé, quien seguía dormida. Todo era tan silencioso, no le molestaba era todo lo contrario. Tenerla ahí con él, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pedido ahora solo quería descansar.

-mm…- la pequeña musito, removiéndose entre su sabana.

-¿Uh?- Noiz escucho y notó como la bebé se movía, parecía que algo le estaba incomodando. -¿Qué pasa?- no espero respuesta, se levanto, y la cargo suavemente, esta se movió un poco más, pero además de moverse tenía una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. ¿Qué tenía?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le saco de sus pensamientos. Lo más seguro es que fuera Koujaku.

-Hey, la bebé esta…- levanto la mirada, y en seguida con lo que se encontró lo dejo totalmente congelado.

Eran ellos, a quienes guardaba tanto odio, tanto desprecio. Eran…

_-Ha pasado tiempo.-_ dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios. No pronuncio aquellas palabras en japonés, si no en un idioma que Noiz entendió a la perfección. Alemán.

A su lado un hombre de estatura alta, de anteojos, su cabello era totalmente gris, pero no se veía demasiado viejo; se podría decir que no tenía más de 40. Esta guardo silencio observando con una mirada seria al rubio que cargaba a la pequeña, la apretó un poco contra su pecho fulminando con la mirada a los dos mayores delante de él. Sabía muy bien quienes eran, pero el simple hecho de verlos ahí, después de tanto tiempo al fin habían decidido verlo.

_-Ustedes...-_ musito con seriedad.

Eran ellos, sus progenitores. Los reconocía así porque no iba a llamarlos padres, era totalmente erróneo ya que ¿ellos se podrían llamar padres? Eso era gracioso de cuestionar su comportamiento daba mucho que pensar, porque esa palabra les quedaba grande, no podía llamarlos así porque era totalmente errónea la idea de verlos de ese modo, ninguno de los dos tenía la mísera pizca de paternidad o maternidad.

* * *

Se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa agradecida, dado de que ellos habían estado, los dos prometieron regresar como a eso de las 10 para llevarle algo de ropa a la pequeña y al rubio, además de que Koujaku no había dormido casi todo el día ellos al menos Aoba se quedaría con Noiz el resto de la noche para que el estilista fuera a descansar un rato aunque este se había negado varias veces.

Vio a ambos alejarse, se encaminaría a la habitación de Noiz pero tenía que ver los gastos que tenía que dar al hospital; los cuales no eran problemas, sin embargo tenía que checarlos antes.

Se acerco al área de administración, una de las enfermeras se le acerco y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Que necesita?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Quisiera pagar los gastos de la atención médica que nos han brindado hasta ahora.- dijo con voz suave.

-Por supuesto, puede brindarme el nombre del paciente; por favor.- tecleo un par de veces su computadora, ahora esperando a que el estilista le brindará los datos de Noiz.

-Por supuesto…- le dio los datos del rubio, y esta comenzó a buscarlo encontrándose con una sorpresa. -El paciente es alemán, ¿cierto?- dijo en tono dudoso.

-Eh, si. ¿Hay algún problema?- notó la mirada de la mujer la cual le intrigo un tanto.

-Uh, no es nada malo. Eso solo que, todos los gastos fueron pagados ya.-

Por unos instantes Koujaku se quedo sorprendido, ¿Quién lo había hecho?

-Debe ser un error.- dijo fijándose en la pantalla, estaba el nombre del alemán, edad, peso, la habitación en donde estaba todo estaba correcto era el entonces… ¿Quién había pagado todo?

-No hay error, los gastos fueron pagados hace exactamente 10 minutos; pagaron con tarjeta de crédito.- finalizo observando al japonés quien seguía sorprendido más que antes.

Eso fue realmente confuso. Además de que la cantidad que tenía que pagar, era bastante no conocía a nadie que la pagará solo así. Pensó en quien podría haber sido, pero nada.

Bueno, no dijo más se alejo de ahí no sin antes agradecer a la enfermera por ayudarlo y por informarle de cada cosa de verdad que estaba agradecido de que aun hubieran personas que dieran todo lo necesario en los hospitales; se quedo pensativo durante todo el camino a la habitación en donde estaba su pareja e hija. No toco puesto que si estaba dormido no quería despertarlo, abrió la puerta lentamente y con lo que se encontró lo dejo más sorprendido y más confundido.

Dos personas estaban paradas delante de la cama de Noiz, no los conocía, nunca lo había visto en la vida. La mirada que ambos mayores le lanzaron fue intrigante, además de que no tenían rasgos de que eran de Japón más bien… tenían un parecido con… Noiz.

-Koujaku…- llamo al japonés con seriedad.

Les observo un par de segundos notando algo que lo dejo realmente sorprendido, ambos tenían los ojos verdes. Idénticos a los de Noiz. ¿Podrían ser…?

-…- Ambos mayores guardaron silencio cuando la presencia de Koujaku se hizo presente.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto Koujaku manteniendo su calma, aunque esta no creo que duraría mucho por la forma en la que los ancianos lo veían.

_-Vaya, así que este es.-_ comento la mujer, en el idioma de antes el cual Koujaku no entendió para nada. Pero sabía muy bien cual era.

Se quedo en silencio, hasta que noto una seña que Noiz le hizo para que se acercará. No dijo nada, ni despego su mirada de ambos mayores que seguían viéndolo fijamente. Koujaku tomo al pequeño bulto envuelto en la manta de antes, depositándola en la cunera.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-_ pregunto secamente el alemán. Escuchar a Noiz hablar en su idioma original, fue más sorprendente.

Los dos los miraron fijamente, y no hicieron gesto alguno salvo la mujer que tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

_-Creo que tu "pareja" no entiende el alemán, así que lo diremos en su idioma natural.- _aclaro, y dejo confundido a Koujaku que no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Iba a preguntarle a Noiz sobre lo que había dicho pero hablo nuevamente.

_-Entonces hablen.- _se escucho más como una orden lo que había dicho.

-No hace falta que pienses mucho sobre el motivo por el que estamos aquí.- dijo en japonés, esta vez el hombre mayor acomodándose las gafas.

Ahora pudo entender muy bien lo que el hombre dijo, pero le dejo confundido pero de algo estaba seguro. Ambos, eran los padres de Noiz.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieren?- pregunto con molestia en su tono de voz.

Entendía el porqué estaba enojado, pero no debía ser grosero. Le dio un leve codazo en el hombro a Noiz para que hablara de mejor forma y fuera al menos intentará sonar más amable.

-Creo que antes, deberías presentarnos a quien creo es tu pareja. ¿No?- musito con tranquilidad.

Su ceño se frunció, no quería hablar ni un minuto más con ellos pero no podía simplemente decirles que regresaran por donde habían venido y dejaran de molestar. Bueno si podía, y quería hacerlo pero estaba Koujaku que impediría que dijera eso. Antes de que dijera algo el de cabellos azules dio un paso y se inclino.

-Mi nombre es, Koujaku. Es un placer.- se presento delante de volviendo a su postura normal, se sentía nervioso, bastante nervioso.

La mujer de cabellos rubios opaco se limito a verlo un par de segundos, ambos ancianos se acercaron, la mujer fue la primera en estirar la mano para presentarse.

-Brigitte N.- se presento, Koujaku pensó un poco en la situación en la que estaba pero intento verse tranquilo. Estrecho la mano de la mujer con amabilidad.

El hombre de anteojos se levanto y de igual manera estrecho su mano.

-Dominik N.- las presentaciones terminaron, Noiz seguía frunciendo el ceño no se vía para nada feliz. Koujaku entendía su pasado, sin embargo sus padres parecían bastante diferentes pero no se dejaría ir por las apariencias.

Todos tomaron asiento en un silencio un tanto incomodo, Koujaku planeaba romperlo pero Noiz decidió hacerlo.

-¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?- pregunto mirándolos fijamente.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre eso otro día, de lo que queremos hablar es sobre nuestra nieta.- dijo la mujer sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Noiz frunció el ceño ante lo último.

-Ella no es su nieta.- sentencio en tono severo, y una mirada llena de enojo en el.

El de cabellos azul marino se sorprendió ante lo que dijo, se notaba que estaba enojado pero no debía negar que la bebé era obviamente la nieta de ellos lo negará tantas veces, dijera lo que dijera ellos seguían siendo sus padres.

-Vaya, entonces ¿es una niña?- decía la alemana con una sonrisa, dejando el bolso que traía a un lado de la silla encaminándose al cunero que estaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama en donde estaba Noiz.

-No la toques.- le advirtió fulminándole con la mirada, no quería que ninguno de ellos dos la tocarán ¿Por qué? No tenía que explicarlo, bastante rencor era el que sentía hacia ellos por todo lo que había pasado antes.

-Noiz, basta.- decía posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

El rubio apretó los puños cuando Koujaku le pidió que detuviera esa actitud, pero no podía el simple hecho de tenerlos ahí alejaba toda calma alguna de él, más bien de ellos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Porque… cuando estaba en el mejor momento de su vida.

-Voy a cargarla.- les aviso, y antes de que Noiz dijera o lo evitará la mujer cargo al pequeño bultito envuelto en su manta. La examino con la mirada, su piel era idéntica a la de Noiz, sus cejas de igual manera, salvo su cabello esos pocos mechones de cabello azul resaltaban, había heredado algo de cada uno.

La mujer se encamino de nuevo a la silla en donde estaba sentada antes, arrullando suavemente a la bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Y? ¿Solo vinieron para conocerla?- cuestiono el de cabellos rubios, dirigiéndose al mayor de gafas.

-Ese es uno de los motivos, hay más…- se acomodo las gafas antes de seguir hablando -Antes de que te fueras de Alemania, tu madre y yo decidimos algo.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tu hermano se caso hace tres meses.-

-…- no se mostro sorprendido ante la noticia, tal vez porque no era de su mucho interés.

En cambio Koujaku se sorprendió realmente, ¿hermano? ¿Noiz tenía un hermano? Vaya sorpresa, pero además el padre de Noiz todavía no dejaba de hablar tenía que escuchar con mayor atención lo que decía, porque según el alemán le había contado (no mucho) eran dueños de varias empresas, por lo que eran personas ocupadas.

-Lo más seguro es que tu no lo supieras, pero en nuestro testamento dice que nuestro primer nieto heredará el 70% de nuestras propiedades, incluyendo las empresas.- finalizo con una mirada seria.

Escucho hasta lo último que dijo, y la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo neutra en cambio Koujaku se quedo más que anonadado ante tales palabras. ¿Empresas? ¿Propiedades? Apenas y ya llevaba dos días de nacida, y ya era heredera de todo eso. ¿Qué clases de familia era la que Noiz tenía?

-Por lo tanto, creemos que sería más conveniente que vinieran a vivir a Alemania.- añadió la mujer aun cargando a la bebé.

Eso, había sido muy repentino. ¿Ir a vivir a Alemania? Sonaba muy pero muy complicado, además de que Noiz si se había ido de ahí fue por muchas razones, y volver ahí no sería para nada bien. Debía pensar primero en Noiz y en su hija más que nada.

-No creo que vaya a pasar.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Uh?- emitió el hombre de cabellos grises.

-No necesitaremos nada de ustedes, mi hija no necesitará nada que venga de ti ni de ella.-

-¿te das cuenta de las tontería que dices, Noiz?- dijo la mujer seriamente levantándose de la silla con la pequeña aun en sus brazos.

-Si crees que son tonterías es tu problema, pero no necesitaremos nada de ustedes.- decía el rubio con tono seguro.

No podía creerlo, aunque lo estuviera escuchando le era casi imposible creer lo maduro que Noiz se escuchaba además de que renunciaba a todo lo que sus padres brindaban a su hija. De igual manera, el tenía que decir algo no debía quedarse callado.

-Agradecemos lo que quieren brindar a nuestra hija, pero creo que tendremos que negarnos.- poso su mano en el hombro de Noiz dándole una suave caricia, así como le sonreía de forma cálida.

-Viejo…- musito Noiz con un deje de sorpresa, rápidamente volviendo a mirar a sus progenitores.

-Yo, ya tengo una verdadera familia.- no pudo evitar mostrar una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sus padres sorprendidos ante ello no pudieron encontrar algo más que decir. Aunque, sabían muy bien que todo cambiaría tarde o temprano, los años pasan y todo cambia.

No dijeron más, su charla no había sido muy larga pero siendo personas de negocios tenían el tiempo siempre medido.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos.- dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla con calma.

La mujer hizo lo mismo, ahora solo debía dejar a la pequeña en el cunero pero antes tenía que estar segura de algo.

Dio una caricia a la frente de la pequeña, para después bajar su mano a la mejilla regordeta de la niña, pellizcando con algo de fuerza no mucha, el resultado de lo que hizo fue obviamente que la bebé empezará a llorar, la mejilla de la niña quedo roja por el pellizco que la mujer le dio.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo exaltado el rubio, importándole poco si las puntadas de la cesaría se abrían, lo que la mujer había hecho le hizo enojar en tantos niveles, se levanto de la lo más rápido que pudo, pero alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Koujaku le arrebato a la bebé, quien seguía llorando de forma descontrolada, su mejilla estaba roja. Lo más seguro es que le saldría un moretón. No dijo nada, su acción lo había dicho todo, además de la mirada que le dio a la alemana fue una verdaderamente llena de furia.

-Mph…- emitió la mujer tomando su bolso. -Parece que ella es normal.-

-No tienes porque enojarte, eso nos muestra que nuestra nieta puede sentirlo, ella no será una deshonra para la familia.- dijo sonriendo, encaminándose a la puerta.

Ese comentario fue de total mal gusto, además de decirlo con una sonrisa que maldito cinismo, Noiz apretó los puños nuevamente esta vez más enojado que antes, nuevamente volvía a oír esas palabras. "Una deshonra para la familia". Quería levantarse y sacarlos de la habitación, a patadas pero no hubo necesidad.

-¡Lárguense!- grito Koujaku enfurecido, la pequeña ya no lloraba sin embargo tenía unas lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos ver que alguien la había lastimado frente a él, fue lo peor.

Los mayores no dijeron nada, y se limitaron a salir de la habitación no sin antes dejar una tarjeta en la mesita de noche que había.

-Si cambian de idea pueden llamarnos, vendremos a verlos otro día.- aviso antes de salir de la habitación, Koujaku no se le vino a la mente acompañarlos hasta la salida, lo que menos quería ahora era volverlos a ver, hacerle eso a una pequeña solo para probar que podía sentir… el dolor. El ya había aceptado la idea de que su hija podría nacer con… eso. Pero, sintiera o no sintiera dolor la querría y sabría que será difícil si llegaba a pasar pero estaría a su lado, ambos, estarían con ella.

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ahora estaban más tranquilos; aunque su pequeña estaba un poco agitada.

-Tranquila, ya no están.- le decía acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, dándole un pequeño beso en ella.

Noiz estiro los brazos para que se la entregará, este asintió y la dejo en manos del rubio, la pego a su pecho depositándole un beso en la frente, la pequeña respiro con más tranquilidad.

El mayor le miro un par de segundos, antes de sonreír al ver que la maternidad le sentaba realmente bien, estaba sonriendo de forma tan honesta frente a la bebé que no pudo dejar de verlos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Noiz con irritación al ver que Koujaku lo veía fijamente.

-Oh, no es nada.- se carraspeo la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, Koujaku no negó que todo lo que sentía en ese momento era totalmente nuevo, además de ver que ambos, estaban bien era más que un milagro, era todo lo que pedía tenerlos ahí a su lado, ya… eran una familia.

Koujaku se acerco y depositando un cariñoso beso en la parte superior de la cabeza del rubio, revolviendo sus cabellos de manera juguetona.

Noiz bufo con molestia al sentir como revolvía sus cabellos, si ya lo tenía revuelto ahora de seguro estaba hecho un asco.

-No revuelvas más mi cabello.- dijo con molestia.

-Bien, bien, vamos déjame cargar a mi pequeña- iba a tomarla pero Noiz la abrazo de manera sobreprotectora. -no seas egoísta, es mi hija también.- le reclamaba.

Se seguía negando, era su princesa y la protegería a partir de ahora, y siempre. Sabía que Koujaku también solo quería molestarlo, porque ese era su mayor diversión.

* * *

~Extra~

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente, había dormido un poco pero se levantaba para checar a la pequeña que estuviera bien. Y si, dormía tranquilamente fue la segunda vez que se levanto cuando la pequeña bostezo moviéndose en la cunera.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- se levanto y la tomo en brazos pegándola a su pecho, esta comenzó a mover sus manos por el pecho del rubio.

Fue realmente interesante verla mover sus manos, parecía que buscaba algo; le vio a la mente una idea.

Se abrió un poco la bata mostrando su pecho, la acerco y la pequeña empezó a buscar en el hasta encontrar su pezón derecho el cual comenzó a succionar suavemente. Fue extraño, realmente no le parecía incomodo era bastante gracioso, además según el medio le había dicho empezaría a lactar por estar en cinta. ¿No? Además la leche materna era el mejor alimento que le podía dar a su bebé, la pequeña succionaba de forma tranquila realmente se veía linda.

Y tal y como había pensado, en la mejilla de la pequeña había quedado un moretón. Se veía realmente tranquila, ver que nada le afligía, su pequeña… era lo más lindo que había visto en la vida.

La sonrisa de su rostro siguió, cuando menos se dio cuenta la niña empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-¿satisfecha?- comento en tono suave.

Se cubrió el pecho y comenzó a palmearle por la espalda, casi al instante esta dio un pequeño eructo. Seguía todos los pasos que había leído en una revista de maternidad que el doctor le había dado.

Ahora se quedaría dormida, pero fue todo lo contrario movía sus manos una y otra vez, sus ojos empezaron abrirse un poco, el color de sus ojos… era el mismo que él, eran verdes. Bueno, eran demasiadas sorpresas ese día, ahora su hija le daba una mayor alegría.

-Linda,- decía acariciando sus cabellos -bonita, hermosa…- ahora restregaba su nariz con la diminuta naricita de la niña.

-mi princesa…- susurro acunándola en sus brazos.

La pequeña bostezo una vez más, así como cerraba sus ojos lentamente, aunque parece que quería quedarse despierta, pero según eso los bebés eran realmente dormilones.

Deposito un beso en su nariz, y la envolvió en la manta de color beige acurrucándola en su pecho.

Se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla.

-No le digas a tu papá, pero ustedes son lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida; es un secreto entre los dos.- susurro antes de que se diera cuenta la bebé ya se había quedado dormida. Era una verdadera ternura.

La miro un par de segundos antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Noiz te traje algo de ropa.- dijo Koujaku adentrándose a la habitación.

El rubio agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Necesita dormir, dámela.- pidió, y el rubio se al entrego. De forma delicada la dejo en la cunera y le deposito un suave beso en la frente.

-¿La alimentaste?- pregunto el japonés.

-Sí.- respondió con cansancio en su voz.

Koujaku le miro un par de segundos, se veía como toda una madre primeriza, cansada verdaderamente cansada. Se dirigió a la cama, y se sentó en la orilla, observándolo fijamente.

-Te siente bien la maternidad.- dijo en tono de broma.

-Cállate, viejo.-

Noiz empezó a cerrar sus ojos, cediendo al cansancio cuando se encontró con la mirada de Koujaku, le sonrió con suavidad y le estiro la mano. El de cabello azul marino, vio el gesto y lo correspondió sujetándola suavemente y dándole un beso en la palma. No necesito pedirlo recibió un beso en los labios, por Koujaku que le sonrió al separarse.

-Te amo…- susurro contra los labios del rubio, que le miro fijamente y no hizo nada más que devolverle el beso.

-Viejo…- musito, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés. -te amo...- le susurro contra su oreja.

No necesitaron más palabras, Koujaku le abrazo con fuerza y Noiz de igual manera. No necesitaban palabras, o demasiadas muestras de amor. Koujaku amaba a ese mocoso, y Noiz amaba a ese viejo. ¿Qué más se podría decir?

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**¡Shit este capítulo salió más largo de lo que me imagine!**

**Bueno, es que leí en un review que necesitaban más muestras de cariño de estos dos, y bueno quise hacer una ya que no hay palabras de amor ni nada es que ya los conocen y saben como son. **

**¡En fin!**

**Agradezco a los reviews del anterior capitulo, de verdad que se los agradezco me hacen querer seguir escribiendo con sus palabras de apoyo y todo. ¡Las amo!**

**Espero verlas pronto, y yo se que sí. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	6. Nunca se tiene que perder la esperanza

**Nunca se tiene que perder la esperanza.**

* * *

**¡Sup!**

**Sé que ha pasado un poco desde que nos leímos, pero fue en un pequeño One-shot que publique. ¡Hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo de "Nuevos comienzos"! **

**Esta vez aclaro desde un principio que la pareja de Koujaku x Noiz no participará mucho en él. Ya que nos concentraremos de igual manera en las demás parejas pero tranquilos, no olvido a mis lindos Kou-chan y Noiz-chan, y a la nueva integrante de la familia…**

**(?)**

**¡PERO ANTES!**

**Aclaro unas cosas muy pero muy importantes, Ren no está viviendo en casa de Aoba y no está en su forma All mate.**

**Clear gracias a los avances de la tecnología, a Tae y unos cuantos colegas ya es un robot.**

**-todo es posible no me juzguen- **

**¿Por qué no está con Aoba?**

**¿Por qué no es un All mate?**

**¿Dónde está?**

**¿Qué onda con Clear?**

**¿Por qué tanta intriga?**

**¿Qué cosas tan raras ha hecho Luu?**

**(?)**

**Bueno, en este cap. explicaré maso menos los porqués pero no quiero contar toda la historia de un golpe.**

**Además una pequeña cosita más, contiene Yaoi en pocas palabras relación hombre x hombre. **

**Así como algo muy importante Lemon, que vendría siendo contenido R-18 (Erótico)**

**Sin más les dejo con el nuevo escrito.**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

Los rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse en la habitación, Mizuki siendo el primero en sentirlos cerca de su rostro; abrió sus ojos con algo de molestia en su voz al momento de bostezar, su mirada encontrándose en Clear que estaba aferrándose a él.

Se reincorporo logrando que el albino lo soltará, quien no se despertó por los movimientos que hizo. Bueno, de todas maneras su intención no era despertarlo, la noche anterior habían llegado a eso de las 2 de la mañana, ya que Clear quería seguir cargando a la hija de Noiz.

Por alguna razón verlo tan feliz cargando a la pequeña, esa sonrisa no la conocía. Le había visto sonreír en muchas ocasiones pero, aquella fue totalmente nueva. Estaba realmente maravillado por verlo así, pero a la vez sentía una presión en el pecho.

Bueno, de eso pensaría después; se giro para ver el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación. Eran las 9:35, se estaba haciendo tarde, y su tienda no se abriría sola, tenía a sus empleados que podían abrirla pero él no les había avisado que llegaría tarde, se levanto y se metió a la ducha saliendo después de 10 minutos, se dirigió al closet y tomo sus respectivas prendas.

Y Clear, bueno el seguía durmiendo abrazándose de una almohada ahora. Era una verdadera ternura, le parecía imposible tener como pareja a alguien tan lindo. En fin, ya tendría tiempo para verlo dormir otro día, se adentro a la cocina, haciendo algo rápido, un poco de arroz, un par de panes tostados y algo de té; no tenía mucho tiempo para desayunar así que solo tomo una tostada, pero por poco se le olvidaba algo.

Escribió una nota para Clear, para avisar que el desayuno a estaba listo y que lo vería en un rato más, la dejo encima de la mesa y se dirigió una última vez a la habitación para acercarse a Clear y depositarle un beso en la frente.

-Duerme bien, Clear.- susurro separándose, y saliendo de la habitación en seguida.

Era un completo alivio que la tienda estuviera abajo, bajo las escaleras y se apresuro a abrir el establecimiento, para su suerte sus empleados ya habían llegado comenzando a preparar lo necesario para que el arduo día de trabajo comenzará.

Y tan pronto como abrieron, los clientes empezaron a llegar. Mizuki se preparo para empezar, y aun estando concentrado en ello los pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado anoche en el hospital seguían en su cabeza.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Fue a eso de las 11 cuando escucho pasos provenientes de la escalera, cuando menos lo notó Clear envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Mizuki-san!- grito con alegría, Mizuki casi cayó al piso por la repentina muestra de cariño por parte de Clear, sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Clear- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el desayuno, pero…- se detuvo y le miro con ojos llorosos -Quería desayunar con usted.-

-Lo siento, Clear. Estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente que no quería despertarte- respondía, con suavidad acercándose a su rostro y entregándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la excesiva lindura del albino, además de verlo con ojos llorosos, bien había descubierto su debilidad. Clear se quedo en silencio, rozando su nariz contra la de Mizuki en un adorable beso esquimal.

Sus muestras de cariño se detuvieron por Mizuki, cuando volvió a pensar en lo de anoche. Creo, que era momento de hablar con Clear sobre ello pero no ahí.

-Podemos ir almorzar juntos, adonde tú quieras.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

-¿En serio, Mizuki-san? Waah, entonces ayudaré a los demás hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegue.- sonrió con emoción, y antes de que Mizuki dijera algo Clear le dio un beso en los labios, que Mizuki correspondió de igual manera.

No dijeron más y cada uno empezó su trabajo, Clear se puso un delantal pero no el que siempre utilizaba para cocinar, este era blanco totalmente.

En cuanto se lo puso, empezó a recoger vasos de las mesas, y llevándolos al fregadero. Mizuki se preguntaba si alguna vez había sido un mesero porque el trabajo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, además de eso se veía tan lindo sirviendo a todos los clientes con esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Unos cuantos hasta intentaban coquetear con él, pero los empleados de Mizuki en cuanto veían que alguien intentaba algo intervenían, porque él era la pareja de Mizuki y eso debía quedar claro.

Todas las clientas estaban encantadas con él, y no se aguantaban ni un poco las ganas de decirle algún cumplido. Clear, con amabilidad los agradecía, pero nada más.

Entre todo el ajetreo del trabajo, llego la hora del almuerzo a eso de las 2 de la tarde, ya todo estaba más calmado. Mizuki salió del estudio, estirándose un poco, camino hasta la barra notando en seguida a Clear quien lavaba unos cuantos vasos, y movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música que tarareaba en su cabeza, tan lindo como siempre.

Antes de hacer algo, hecho una mirada al lugar siendo la hora del almuerzo sus empleados ya se habían ido, ahora solo estaban ellos dos; fue mejor, no dudo ni un poco en acercarse a Clear envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del albino.

-¡¿AH?! ¿Mizuki-san?- pronuncio con sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Estás listo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Eh, si. Solo estaba terminando de lavar los vasos, pero…- lavo el último que estaba sucio y listo. -¡Ya está!-

Sonrió ante la sonrisa del de ojos rosados, separándose pero no sin antes dejarle un beso en la parte trasera de su oreja.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Sí!- se retiro el delantal, dejándolo sobre la barra empezando a buscar sus cosas.

Mizuki decidió esperarlo, cinco minutos pasaron y Clear salió abriendo su sombrilla y colocándola encima de ambos. Era el mismo Clear de siempre, fue un verdadero alivio. Además de eso, se tomaron de las manos ya no les importaban las miradas de las personas, pensando que era antinatural.

-¿Qué quieres comer, Clear?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Uh, bueno. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, ¿usted que desea comer, Mizuki-san?-

Se quedo pensando un poco, cualquier cosa estaría bien pero quería llevar a Clear a comer algo que le gustará. Y recordó muy bien un nuevo lugar que se había establecido a unas cuantas calles de su tienda.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.- sujeto con suavidad la mano de Clear guiándolo a donde estaba el restaurante en el que había pensado. Llegaron y fueron recibidos por una camarera que les sonrió con amabilidad y los guio hasta una mesa disponible.

Les dejo dos menús para que escogieran lo que quisieran, Clear se sentó en un lado y Mizuki en el otro extremo, delante de su amante.

-¿Qué erigirá, Mizuki-san?- pregunto Clear con curiosidad.

-Uhm, bueno hay muchas cosas- paso la vista por el meno viendo los platillos que había. -Comeré curry.-

-¿Curry?- musito Clear con confusión.

-Sí, ¿nunca lo has probado?-

Clear agacho la mirada y asintió con vergüenza al no conocerlo, pero su vergüenza desapareció cuando Mizuki le sujeto la mano en señal de confianza.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo.- le dedico una sonrisa cálida y un suave apretón a la mano del albino.

La mirada de Clear se ilumino cuando escucho eso, sintiéndose más seguro con el apretón que Mizuki le dio y la sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¡quiero probar el curry!- exclamo con su siempre actitud energética y alegre que hacía a Mizuki tan feliz.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto, por si acaso ya que el curry era bastante picante y no quería que Clear no pudiera comerlo.

-¡Sí!- exclamo con seguridad. A lo que Mizuki sonrió.

La camarera se acerco a ambos y anoto sus órdenes, y las bebidas que habían elegido. Clear una bebida de sabor uva, y Mizuki un refresco de cola; la chica hizo una leve reverencia antes de alejarse.

Se quedaron esperando sus órdenes, hasta que Mizuki decidió hablar.

-¿Te divierte trabajar como camarero, Clear?- cuestiono, aun sujetando la mano del albino.

-¡Sí! Es muy divertido, pero quiero aprender hacer bebidas como lo hacen Mine-san y Kaou-san- decía inflando sus mejillas haciendo un mohín.

Eso fue tan adorable. Se dijo Mizuki así mismo, antes de suspirar suavemente.

-Entonces le pediré a uno de ellos que te enseñe, o ¿quieres que te enseñe yo personalmente?- le dedico una mirada picara que hizo que Clear se sonrojará intensamente.

-¡Q-Que cosas dice, Mizuki-san!- chillo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Mizuki soltó una suave risita ante la reacción de Clear, tan inocente y linda como siempre. Quiso seguir viendo esas reacciones pero no pudo cuando la camarera se acerco con sus órdenes, y sus bebidas. Colocándolas delante de ambos, y retirándose con una reverencia.

-Buen provecho.- dijo alejándose.

Clear observo el plato, un poco dudoso de comerlo o no; pero suspiro y se controlo. Debía admitir que se veía delicioso, por el arroz blanco y el color café de lo que era el curry. Mizuki le dio una última mirada antes de que ambos comenzaran a comer, no sin antes agradecer la comida con un "Itadakimasu".

Empezaron a comer, Mizuki tomo una cucharada y lo degusto. No era muy picante, era bastante bueno. Ahora era el turno de Clear, que tomo un poco de su curry y lo llevo a su boca, sintiendo un cosquilleo al momento de probarla.

-¡Es delicioso, Mizuki-san!- exclamo con alegría, volviendo a probar otro bocado.

-Te lo dije.- respondió con seguridad, concentrándose en su comida.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, Mizuki hundido en sus pensamientos dudando en sí debería sacar a ese tema. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Clear? Quería hablar de ello, peo a la vez un miedo lo atormentaba por dentro. Pero, debía aclarar todo.

-Dime, Clear…- dejo la cuchara a un lado, y miro a Clear con seriedad.

Clear se detuvo y miro con confusión a Mizuki, quien le miraba serio era la primera vez que lo veía así. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Se pregunto, pero no dijo nada y le sonrió levemente.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Mizuki-san?- cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo.

-Tú… de verdad, ¿quieres tener un bebé?- pregunto de forma seca, sabía muy bien que Clear lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero un bebé… sonaba muy… complicado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la pregunta repentina, pero debía pensar muy bien en su respuesta. No quería sonar infantil, porque sabía que Mizuki se tomaba esas cosas en serio. Y tener un bebé, no era una cosa con la que debía bromear, o tomarse a la ligera.

-Sí, quiero tener uno…- musito su respuesta, sintiéndose nervioso ante el ambiente que había entre ambos.

Mizuki se quedo en silencio ante la respuesta, sintió esa presión de antes en el pecho. Realmente, no era que no quería, es que… habían pasado solo 4 meses desde que Clear se había vuelto humano, gracias a la ayuda de Tae. Por ello, no quería correr riesgos. Y un embarazo, sonaba fácil pero… pensaba en Clear.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- respondió con seriedad.

-Eh, ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto en un tono algo exaltado. -Mizuki-san, ¿no desea que tengamos una familia?-

-No es que no quiera, pero…- se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Todo empezaba a salir mal. -Han pasado 4 meses desde que te volviste humano, creo que es una mala idea forzar tu cuerpo a un embarazo.-

La respuesta de Mizuki, le dejo un verdadero mal sabor de boca. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, y su cuerpo estaba más que bien y no es que un bebé fuera un capricho infantil, era lo que más quería en el mundo empezar una familia con Mizuki. Además, ¿Cuándo tiempo debía esperar?

-Entiendo.- fue lo único que dijo, Mizuki escucho el tono de voz en el que respondió y sabía que Clear lo había tomado de mal forma pero debía ser realista con él y ver de igual manera su bienestar.

Su almuerzo fue silencioso, hasta el momento en el que se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a pagar la cuenta, todo permaneció en un completo silencio. Cuando salieron Clear no abrió su sombrilla ni dijo nada, y lo que más le sorprendió fue que no se tomaran de las manos.

Mizuki se sentía mal por ser él quien provocará ese ambiente, el malestar de Clear, pero… debía pensar en él.

* * *

Llegaron a la tienda, y para su suerte Mine y Kaou ya habían abierto y lo mejor no habían llegado clientes aun, así que podía prepararse. Clear no dijo nada y se dirigió a la barra para lavar lo que aun quedaba pendiente, los empleados notaron la expresión del albino, además de que no escucharon su alegre voz decir "¡buenas tardes a todos!" como siempre decía.

Algo estaba mal.

Fue realmente difícil ver a Clear atender a las personas sin lleva esa alegre sonrisa en su rostro como siempre, incluso las personas a las que atendió preguntaron que le había pasado sonando realmente preocupados. No sabían que responder, si no sabía él porque.

Además de eso, Mizuki estaba distraído y algo quedo más que claro.

Un problema entre ellos, pero ¿Qué clase de problema? Si todos, bueno no todos sabían que la relación de ambos iban muy bien, que clase de cosa podría arruinar su paz y serenidad.

La tarde y noche fue dura, a eso de las 11 de la noche despidieron al último cliente. Quedando Clear y Mizuki, así como Mine y Kaou que querían apresurarse a salir y dejar a ambos solos tal vez así podrían arreglar su problema.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, Mizuki.- hablo la chica de coleta Mine que se colocaba su bolso en el hombro derecho.

-¡Hasta mañana, Clear-chan Mizuki-san!- grito desde la puerta Kaou agitando su mano y despidiéndose de ambos.

Mizuki se despidió de sus dos empleados, agradeciendo su buen trabajo. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, y debía admitir que se sentía incomodo pero debía aclarar todo ver a Clear así, le dolía demasiado.

-Clear…- llamo Mizuki adentrándose a la pequeña cocina que había ahí, que solo constaba de una pequeña nevera, y estantes donde guardaba el licor y el fregadero donde se lavaban los vasos, y en donde Clear ahora se encontraba limpiando los contenedores sin tararear como siempre hacía simplemente… limpiaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto secamente.

Mizuki respiro profundamente acercándose al rubio, tomándolo por el hombro y haciendo que se volteara hacia él.

-Tienes que entenderlo, Clear- le empujo sin utilizar mucha fuerza contra la barra que había detrás de él.

-¡No quiero!- grito zafándose del agarre de Mizuki. -¡Quiero tener un bebé de Mizuki-san!-

Se sorprendió cuando Clear le respondió con un grito, jamás lo había escuchado gritar, decirlo así sonaba como si fuera un capricho por parte de Clear. Además le sorprendió cuando el albino emitió un sollozo.

-M-Mizuki-san… q-quiero que, tengamos una… familia…- sollozo intentando soportar los gruesas ríos de lagrimas que se empezaban a formar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo se había dado así? Lo que menos quería era que Clear empezará a llorar, sabía que debía pensar en su bienestar pero hasta el punto en verlo así, no… era su límite.

Levanto el rostro del albino, pasando sus labios por su frente bajando hasta sus ojos, besando sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que las retiraba. Tal vez podría ser peligroso o no, primero tenían que consultar a Tae y sus colegas, ahora solo quería que Clear estuviera bien.

-Puede ser peligroso…- dijo contra la mejilla del albino, sonando igual de preocupado que antes.

-Quiero… correr el riesgo.- contesto con seguridad, aunque con dificultad puesto que aun seguía soltando leves sollozos.

Su preocupación por Clear era demasiado pero el simple hecho de que podría perderlo, era imposible de imaginar su pesar. Si hace unos cuantos meses se había confesado a él, y Clear con un color rosado en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa los había correspondido, si… ese momento se había quedado grabado en su mente como uno de los más felices que había vivido. Pero hoy, era momento de tomar una decisión, y bueno, debían hablar primero con Tae sobre lo que planeaban; pero hoy y siempre, quería que Clear estuviera bien, que su sonrisa no desapareciera.

Levanto el rostro de Clear para verlo fijamente, así como acercarse lentamente a él, por fin quedando a poca distancia de sus labios.

-Mizuki-san…- susurro Clear contra los labios del moreno.

-Clear…- Mizuki musito, y lentamente uniendo sus labios con los del albino primero en un suave beso, después este empezó a profundizarlo.

El beso dura más de lo que ellos pueden manejar, cuando sus lenguas hacen acto de presencia, ambas golpeándose entre sí, Clear envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja. Mizuki por su parte coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del albino.

Su lengua chocando contra del albino, el oxigeno empezaba hacer falta se separaron solo unos segundos volviendo a unirse. Las manos de Mizuki vagando por la espalda de Clear bajando lentamente al firme trasero del de ojos rosados, el ya mencionado emitiendo un leve gemido ante la acción del moreno, se separo para tomar una bocarada de aire, su rostro mostrando un suave sonrojo y ambos ojos dilatados por la situación.

Mizuki seguía frotando el trasero del albino, incluso le dio una que otra palmada que Clear obviamente sintió pero callo sus gemidos en el hombro de su pareja, ocultando su rostro que estaba hundido en vergüenza. El moreno se relamió los labios y se las arreglo para hacer algo más… excitante.

Sin previo aviso apretó el buen culo del de cabellos blancos.

-¡AH!- Grito Clear tomándole por sorpresa tal acción. -M-Mizuki-san… v-vamos a la habitación…-

El moreno sonrió de forma picara, al escuchar el tono entrecortado en el que Clear hablaba, su sonrisa se agrando más cuando pidió que fueran a la habitación, pero él tenía algo más en mente.

-Hoy no Clear, lo haremos… aquí.- termino diciendo y antes de que Clear dijera algo en protesta o cualquier cosa Mizuki lo coloco contra la barra.

-M-Mizuki-san, pero… vamos a ensuciar…- dijo avergonzado.

-Descuida, yo lo limpiaré.- sonrió al ver la vergüenza adornando el rostro de su pareja, no podía verse más lindo.

-P-pero…-

-Ya no digas nada, y concéntrate en el placer.- término de decir, dándole un pequeño mordisco a la oreja del albino que le hizo estremecerse de placer.

Mizuki ya no quería prolongar más esto, si en el momento en el que los besos entre ellos se habían vuelto prolongados la erección dentro de sus pantalones comenzaba a incomodarle, no sabía cuánto más podía esperar, pero debía hacerlo. Antes de todo.

Con ambas manos se las arreglo para desabrochar el pantalón de Clear, bajándolo hasta sus talones, colocándose de rodillas y observando detenidamente el par de bóxers que traía, bastante apretados daban a ver las buenas curvas de su culo que solo hacían crecer más su deseo por empezar a tocarlo, morderlo, besarlo… bien, debía dejar de pensar en ello si no quería venirse solo por sus guarros pensamientos.

Guardo la imagen del culo de Clear su mente, ahora solo bajo esta vez los bóxers de su amante dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

-M-Mizuki-san… rápido…- gimió el de ojos rosados con necesidad en su voz, necesidad de ser tomado por su pareja pero ya.

El moreno sonrió ante la necesitada voz del albino, con una sonrisa se acerco y empezó a dejar pequeños mordiscos en cada glúteo de este, así como daba leves caricias, que no fueron tan leves si hacían gemir de forma seductora a Clear.

-M-Mmh… M-Mizu…ki…- musitaba en tono entrecortado, cuando sintió que el moreno solo estaba jugando con él.

Mizuki sonrió ante los gemidos del peli blanco, se relamió los labios, se posiciono en medio de ambos glúteos, la cara de Clear volviéndose más roja que antes cuando la babosa lengua de Mizuki se las arreglo para llegar en aquella área sensible, sintió cuando el cuerpo de Clear tembló sus rodillas empezando a debilitarse por la tremenda sensación.

-Q-Que… bien, M-Mizuki-san… A-Ah…- gimió nuevamente Clear, ante el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo Mizuki.

Se mantuvo chupando y lamiendo, cuando por fin llego a lo más profundo que su lengua pudo llegar Clear tembló violentamente.

-¡No! M-Mizuki-san… n-no siga… lamiendo a-ahí…-

Esa reacción y esas palabras fueron sumamente lindas, además de que le dieron señal de que había encontrado un buen punto uno muy bueno que podría explorar más a fondo en unos momentos. Sonrió para sí, levantándose y desabrochando la hebilla de su cinturón bajando su pantalón y bóxers hasta dejar ver su miembro erecto que ya estaba dejando salir algo de líquido pre seminal.

Clear intento mantenerse de pie, la sensación ya empezaba abrumarlo, bueno desde un principio ya se había empezado a sentir así; lo que nunca se espero fue que Mizuki prolongara más el placer.

Mizuki sonrió para sí mismo, frotando su erección y acercándola a la entrada del albino, que se estremeció nuevamente.

-Voy a entrar, Clear.- aviso, antes de dar unos cuantos empujones para adentrarse al interior de su amante, quien se mordió la manga de la camisa para suprimir sus gemidos.

Cuando por fin estuvo por completo dentro del albino, se detuvo intentando acostumbrarse al apretado interior de este. Ya habían tenido relaciones muchas veces, sin embargo Clear seguía siendo tan apretado como siempre, como el cuerpo de un total virgen.

Se acerco al cuello del peli blanco para darle unos cuantos besos, así como mordidas y chupetones que de seguro durarían más de un día en él. Dio un movimiento lento, sintiendo el cuerpo de Clear temblar en respuesta.

Ambos sintiendo ese placer abrumador, intentaron moderar sus respiraciones; Clear sintiendo el calor no llenar solo su rostro si no todo su cuerpo, sentía que se incendiaría en cualquier momento, y Mizuki igual, el interior de Clear era tan caliente, tan apretado… tal vez si necesidad de moverse se vendría.

-E-Es demasiado bueno, M-Mizuki-san…- El albino logro decir, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante todo.

No espero respuesta, lo que obtuvo fueron primero unos lentos movimientos por el moreno, que en canto sintió que el cuerpo de Clear ya se había acostumbrado empezaron a volverse más rápidos.

-¡Ah! M-Mizuki-san… ¡mmh! S-Se siente tan…- no lograba terminar, cuando el moreno empezó a golpear ese punto en su interior que le hacía casi llegar al cielo, si el placer seguía así no tardaría en llegar.

Fueron más empujes los que el moreno dio, el interior de Clear empezaba adaptarse a su miembro. Era más fácil moverse que antes, pero además de eso los sonidos que Clear emitía, el sonido que se formaba cuando sus cuerpos se golpeaban entre sí, escuchaba todos esos sonidos, pero quería algo más, no solo para el si no para Clear, quería que se volviera loco por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la pierna derecha de Clear colocándola encima de su hombro.

-¡M-Mizuki-san!- grito el nombre de su amante cuando lo sintió llegar más profundo en él, lo más profundo que podía. Mantuvo una mano en la barra y otra se poso en el hombro de Mizuki para mantener el equilibrio, tal vez era su imaginación pero sentía más pero mucho más placer ahora. Podría ser, por que estaban en la planta baja en el mini bar donde se preparaban todas las bebidas.

Al diablo, ahora lo único que quería pensar era en el placer que sentía.

-C-Clear…- gruño el moreno, cuando sintió la mano del albino posarse en su hombro, eso le permitió moverse con mayor facilidad, Clear agradecía con sus gemidos, Mizuki se mantuvo golpeando aquel punto dulce dentro de Clear.

Fueron unos empujones más que lo hicieron sentir que estaba a punto de llegar, pero aun no. El moreno deslizo una mano por debajo de la camisa del albino llegando hasta uno de los rosados pezones de Clear empezando a pellizcarlo.

El de ojos rosados estremeciéndose ante ello, intento protestar o al menos decir algo pero justo en el momento en el que quería hacerlo la mano derecha de Mizuki se acerco al miembro de este que pedía a gritos ser atendido, este empezaba a liberar liquido pre seminal que terminaba en el delantal blanco que un llevaba Clear, estaba seguro que dejaría manchas, bueno de eso podría pensar luego.

-¡M-Mizuki-san, v-voy a llegar!- gimió sintiendo los tres lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo ser atacados por Mizuki.

Mizuki soltó leves jadeos de igual forma él se sentía al límite, solo unos cuantos empujones más y llegaría.

-Y-Yo también…- musito Mizuki sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, solo un poco más y llegaría, solo un poco.

-A-Adentro… ¡M-Mizuki-san vengase adentro!- grito con euforia, su cuerpo temblando más y más, en unos pocos segundos la semilla de su amante en su interior. Sabía muy bien, que vendría después de eso. -¡Q-Quiero tener, el bebé de Mizuki-san!- grito por ultimo.

El cuerpo de Mizuki se estremeció cuando escucho lo último que dijo con ello sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse de forma violenta, sin decir palabra más que un sonoro gemido llego en el interior del albino llenándolo hasta con la última gota de su esencia, Clear de igual manera culmino en un grito tan fuerte que sonó en toda la sala, su delantal fue golpeado por su propio semen, de verdad que tendría que lavarlo muy afondo.

Ambos se quedaron respirando agitadamente, Mizuki sintiendo un escalofrió llegar a él cuando salió de Clear, quien sin hacer el intento por mantenerse en pie se desplomo, el moreno sorprendiendo al verlo caer.

-C-Clear, ¿estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación, poniéndose al nivel en el que Noiz estaba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-S-Si…- respondió Clear con la respiración aun jadeante, empezando a sentir el caliente semen de Mizuki en su interior además de sentirlo correr por sus muslos.

Mizuki sonrió y coloco sus brazos alrededor del albino, entregándole un suave beso en la frente y otro en ambas mejillas, haciendo sonrojar a Clear.

-Te llevaré a la habitación,- susurro contra el oído de su amante, quien le sonrió cálidamente. -Aun no hemos terminado.- dijo por ultimo antes de empezar a cargarlo al estilo nupcial.

-¡Q-Que cosas dice Mizuki-san!- exclamo Clear con el rostro más rojo que nunca, dejando hacer por el moreno que lo cargo fácilmente, llevándolo a la habitación donde sabía muy bien que le esperaba, cerró la puerta detrás de ambos y bueno… ya sabemos que más iba a pasar.

* * *

La luz del sol por la mañana empezaba a colarse en la habitación, esta vez quien empezó a sentir la luz extra fue Clear quien abrió los ojos lentamente, manteniéndose abrazo de una almohada espero encontrarse con el lindo rostro de su pareja dormir pero no fue así.

Estaba Mizuki, pero no dormido este estaba despierto, para sorpresa de él viendo la pantalla holográfica de su Coil, sin darse cuenta de que Clear ya se había despertado.

-¿Mizuki-san?- susurro Clear con voz soñolienta.

-Oh, buenos días.- respondió apagando cerrando la pantalla, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida a su pareja.

Clear noto cuando Mizuki apago la pantalla holográfica, dejándolo confundido acerca de que podría estar haciendo tan temprano.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo, Mizuki-san?- pregunto, con una mirada de curiosidad y a la vez intriga.

El moreno sonrió ante la pregunta y mirada de curiosidad de su linda pareja.

-Era una sorpresa pero…- abrió nuevamente la pantalla en la que se había quedado, mostrando la página en donde estaba navegando. Y era un sitio de renta de departamentos cerca de la zona en donde ya estaban.

Clear miro la pantalla con más confusión a la que sentía antes. ¿Por qué estaba viendo un sitio web sobre eso? Fue la pregunta que se hizo.

-Mizuki-san, ¿va a mudarse?- cuestiono con miedo a que se fuera lejos de él.

-Vamos a mudarnos,- le contradigo, sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba suavemente. -Este lugar está bien, es cómodo pero, cuando si tenemos un bebé necesitaremos más espacio. ¿No lo crees?-

La mirada de Clear se ilumino cuando escucho eso, entonces… Mizuki ya se había dado a la idea de que iban hacer una familia… vaya, como debía describir las emociones que sintió en ese momento, fueron emociones realmente… raras. Era emoción, felicidad y a la vez, muchas pero muchas cosas más.

Cuando menos lo noto empezó a sentir unas cuantas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Mizuki se sorprendió a la vez preocupo.

-Clear, ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo envolviéndolo nuevamente en sus brazos, en un fuerte abrazo reconfortante.

-M-Mizuki-san… e-estoy… tan feliz….- pronuncio sollozando en brazos de su pareja.

-No llores entonces, debes sonreír.- dijo, besando las mejillas del albino removiéndole las lagrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro de su amante, bueno tal vez eran lagrimas de emoción no debía juzgar por el hecho de que él se sentía igual. Pensar en podría ser el inicio de una familia junto a Clear, le llenaba de tantas emociones… principalmente de esperanza.

-Gracias por su duro trabajo.- Agradeció el dueño de la tienda Heibon, no solo a Aoba si no a su nuevo trabajador, a quien ya conocía pero no en bueno esa forma.

Aoba le ofreció una sonrisa agradable antes de salir, de igual forma el nuevo trabajador. Que, ¿Quién más podía ser? Ren, el ex allmate de Aoba, quien mantenía su forma Online algo bastante raro ya que no estaban en línea, entonces… ¿Por qué estaba así?

-Deben venir más seguido a casa de la abuela, Ren.- regaño el de cabellos azul claro al más alto.

-Lo siento, Aoba. Iremos más seguido.- respondió con una leve sonrisa, algo avergonzada por haber sido regañado por Aoba.

-Me es extraño aun verte así, recordando lo esponjoso que eras.- se quejaba haciendo movimientos con sus manos como si quisiera hacer lo que hacía cuando Ren conservaba su forma Allmate.

El más alto solo sonrió ante el comentario, recordando que empezaba hacerse tarde.

-Ya es tarde.- dijo notando que la puesta de sol empezaba hacer más notoria.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana. Saluda a Sei de mi parte, y dile que iré a visitarlo luego.- termino de decir, siendo el primero en alejarse.

Ren asintió despidiéndose de él, se encamino a su destino. Y así es, Ren ya no vivía más con Aoba. Dado que ahora tenía una forma "humana" si se podría decir, debido a un accidente Ren no había vuelto a su forma de Allmate después de haber estado en un enfrentamiento con Noiz; fueron varios sus intentos de volver pero todos fueron fallidos, ahora se conservaba en forma humana.

Tae con ayuda de Noiz le habían estudiado pero no habían llegado al motivo por el cual había ocurrido, bueno se resignaron a que podría quedarse así permanentemente.

Pero nada se había complicado después de eso, tras la llegada de Sei unas cuantas cosas sí, pero nada que no tuviera solución. Ren trabajaba en Heibon junto Aoba, gracias a que Haga-san había sido tan amable de ofrecer trabajo para el también.

Además de eso, Sei había decidido vivir por su cuenta en unos departamentos a veinte minutos de donde estaba la casa de su abuela, como Tae le había pedido que llamara. Todo iba bien, pero… Ren no quería ser una molestia para Aoba y su ahora pareja Mink.

Había pensado en vivir en otra parte, lo que nunca se espero fue que Sei con gran gentileza le había ofrecido vivir con él. Aunque él se había negado rotundamente, el Seragaki no aceptaba un no por respuesta por lo que termino por aceptar.

El camino al departamento que compartía con Sei, no era muy largo podía pasar a comprar algo a la tienda. Algo para cenar, para ambos.

Sei se aburría bastante al estar solo en el departamento, así que había decidido muchas cosas.

-Si hacemos un dobles aquí, queda terminada.- explicaba Sei con una sonrisa mostrando una grulla ya terminada, al grupo de tres niños que había en su departamento.

-¡Sei-san termine!- exclamo una de las niñas que había ahí mostrando la figura al más alto.

-¡Nosotros también Sei-san!- decían un par de gemelos mostrando sus figuras.

Sei asentía ante los niños que mostraban sus figuras a él con entusiasmo. Miro el reloj que había en una de las paredes marcando las seis de la tarde, vaya que el tiempo se había ido volando.

Fue ahí cuando escucho el sonido del timbre sonar, sabiendo muy bien quienes eran. Se levanto y tomo a todos los niños de sus manitas y los guio a la puerta. Abrió lentamente y vio que eran las respectivas madres de los niños.

-Te agradezco mucho cuidar de mis dos angelitos, Sei-kun.- agradecía la mujer tomando en brazos a sus dos pequeños.

-Muchas gracias, Sei-chan eres un completo ángel.- decía la otra mujer tomando a su pequeña.

-No tienen nada que agradecer.- les respondía con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-De todas formas, aquí tienes.- la mujer de los gemelos saco de su bolso un par de billetes, Sei negándose a tomarlos ya que él lo hacía son cobrar era solo por ser amable, pero la mujer insistió.

-También yo, Sei-chan.- le entregaba un par de billetes la otra mujer así como le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

-De verdad no tienen nada que agradecer, lo hago sin esperar nada a cambio.- respondía.

Ambas mujeres le sonrieron de forma amable, cuando se dieron cuenta de una presencia más.

-Ah, lo siento por interrumpir.- musito Ren cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento sin esperar que hubiera visitas.

-Oh, descuida querido estábamos despidiéndonos de Sei-kun.- contestaba la mujer de los gemelos.

-No te preocupes, Ren-chan nosotras ya nos íbamos.- la mujer tomaba a la otra del brazo para alejarla y dejar a los dos tortolos solos.

Se quedaron llenos de confusión al ver las sonrisas de las mujeres, ¿Qué estaban insinuando? Se preguntaron, antes de despedirse de ellas y adentrarse al departamento que estaba algo desordenado por los niños.

-Llegaste temprano.- decía Sei tomando los libros que estaban esparcidos por el sofá.

-El trabajo termino temprano,- respondió al más bajo con una sonrisa, recordando que traía una bolsa en la mano. -Traje algo de pan.-

-Oh, gracias.- tomaba la bolsa de las manos de Ren ofreciéndole una suave sonrisita.

De verdad amaba esa sonrisa tan angelical que tenía, después de haber sido sometido a tantos experimentos creía que jamás lo volvería a ver con un color de piel normal, y no tan pálido como el que tenía antes.

-Aoba dice que debemos visitarlos más a menudo.- comentaba mientras ayudaba al Seragaki con el desorden.

-Vaya, entonces debemos ir un día de estos.- decía dejando los libros en el estante.

Ren asintió a lo que dijo y de igual forma dejo más libros en el lugar donde los estaba acomodando Sei. El más bajo le sonrió, levantándose de puntillas para entregarle un suave beso en le mejilla.

-Aoba no se ha dado cuenta de nosotros ¿cierto?- cuestiono separándose del más alto.

-¿Eh? N-No, parece que no. El sigue creyendo que solo vivimos juntos.- respondía con gracia al terminar, de verdad que Aoba a veces era muy despistado.

-Bueno, se lo diremos luego. Preparare la cena.- aviso adentrándose a la cocina.

-Te ayudo.-

Y así era como la vida de todos pasaba pacíficamente para todos, sin esperar los sucesos sorpresa que se acercaban.

* * *

**-Luu Habla-**

**¡Por fin!**

**Espero y no haya sido tan largo. Nunca espere que me saliera de tantas palabras. Lamento dañar sus ojos. HAHAHA.**

**En fin, en el siguiente capítulo aclarare más cosas y más sorpresas se aproximan.**

**¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo! **


	7. Sorpresas, muchas sorpresas

**Sorpresa muchas sorpresas…**

**¡Buenas! **ಥ**ω**ಥ **~HOHOHOHO~**

**Me alegra estar nuevamente con ustedes, esta vez con él séptimo capítulo de esta historia, y de una vez aviso participaran dos parejas que ustedes ya conocen. (?)**

**En fin,  
espero y sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo y recordándoles que no tengan miedo ni nada por el estilo al momento de dejar un review o querer dejarlo, ya que leerlos, me ayuda a seguir; son realmente bienvenidos a comentar.**

**Sin nada más los dejo con el cap. No sin antes obviamente dejar información para que no se queden tan confundidos:**

**Ren y Sei viven juntos desde hace seis meses.**

**Aoba sigue creyendo que solo viven juntos. (¿Despistado quien? xDDD)**

**Mientras los demás si lo saben solo quieren que Aoba se enteré por sí mismo.**

**Virus y Trip desaparecieron por un año, por el incidente con morfina y la caída de las industrias de Toue.**

**El año que desaparecieron, siguieron en los negocios de los Yakuza, sin embargo tienen una sorpresa más.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

Podría decirse que no podía pedir nada más que solo esa vida tan pacifica que tenía ahora, siendo antes una "princesa" cautiva por Toue, no podía pedir más que una vida así, además de tener a alguien a su lado, alguien como… Ren.

Se removió de las sabanas cuando escucho el pitido de su Coil, era su alarma que avisaba que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, bastante temprano. Pero para el ya era hora de levantarse. Se tallo los ojos, y echo un vistazo a su pareja que dormía profundamente, y bueno después de lo de anoche no lo culparía.

Dejo salir una suave risita socarrona, arreglándoselas para salir del agarre de Ren que no se despertó ni se inmuto un poco por el movimiento.

Vaya que tenía un sueño pesado.

Vio el desorden que habían hecho la noche anterior, sus ropas regadas por todo el piso, y ni digamos de la sala. Bien, era momento de empezar a limpiar. Se dijo así mismo, se dirigió al cajón de ropa interior donde tomo un par de bóxers se los coloco, luego se aproximo al closet de donde saco unos pantalones color beige, después una camisa de manga larga color blanco y por último se puso un delantal con estampado de gatitos, regalo de Ren.

Ahora si estaba totalmente vestido, le dio una última mirada a Ren antes de salir de la habitación, se arreglo un poco el cabello, respiro profundamente, saliendo y dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado donde tomo el canasto más cercano que tenía notando unas cuantas ropas sucias dentro, volvió a la habitación, recogiendo las prendas del piso, sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería despertar a su novio.

Tenía todas las prendas sucias, volvió al cuarto de lavado donde vertió la carga que había en el canasto en la lavadora, una taza y media de detergente después, la encendió y dejo que esta hiciera su trabajo.

La primera tarea terminada, ahora se adentro a la cocina primero encendiendo la cafetera, lo segundo fue encender la vaporera con arroz blanco, coloco un par de panes tostados en e tostador, y por ultimo un sartén en la estufa, encendiéndola y colocando un poco de aceite en el, espero un poco hasta que estuviera caliente, vertió el contenido de tres huevos, un poco de sal empezando a revolverlo.

-Bien.- Pronuncio Sei, bajando la flama de la estufa para que no se quemará.

Primera y segunda tarea terminada, ahora iría a la sala pero antes fue al armario de donde saco la aspiradora. Ahora sí, se adentro a la sala, encendió el aparato y empezó a aspirar el piso del lugar, así como lugares pequeños que no alcanzaba, no había mucho polvo, y eso le gustaba que su hogar estuviera limpio.

Termino unos cinco minutos después, apago la aspiradora y volvió a toda prisa a la cocina, revolviendo el huevo de la estufa que ya casi estaba, lo revolvió un poco más moviendo un poco sus caderas cuando recordó una canción empezó a tararearla en su pensamiento.

El sonido de la cafetera le saco de su ritmo, el café ya estaba listo, la vaporera no tardo en sonar también. Ahora si todo estaba preparado, desayuno listo, la sala limpia, ahora… ¡la ropa!

Se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba la lavadora, la ropa ya estaba lista solo faltaba el suavizante. Tomo una pequeña taza que siempre utilizaba para el producto; vertió la cantidad adecuada, volviendo a cerrar la tapa del aparato.

Ahora si todo estaba listo, solo faltaba servir el desayuno. Volvió a la cocina, donde empezó a colocar los respectivos alimentos en platos, antes de seguir escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Ren ya se había despertado, y apenas y habían pasado veinte minutos.

El más alto no tardo en hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Sei?- musito adentrándose a la cocina.

-Sí, aquí estoy.- respondió, ahora sintiendo los labios de Ren en su frente.

-Buen día.- musito Ren separándose del más bajo.

-Buenos días.- dijo, sosteniendo dos platos con huevo revuelto en ellos.

-Te ayudaré.- rápidamente se acerco de nuevo y tomo los platos que Sei traía, llevándolos a la mesa del comedor, Sei sonrió con agradecimiento al ver lo atento y considerado que Ren siempre era, de verdad que no sabía porque dios le había puesto a alguien tan bueno en su vida.

Bueno, entonces serviría el café pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ren le impidió entrar de nuevo a la cocina bloqueando la entrada a esta.

-Déjamelo a mí.- Ren dijo con voz firme, dejando a Sei sonreír suavemente.

-Entiendo.- respondió, caminando a la mesa del comedor y tomando asiento en una de las sillas, esperando a que Ren estuviera sentado junto con él.

El más alto no tardo mucho en servir cada alimento, llevando dos tazas de café, un plato con las tostadas y dos tazones con arroz. Ahora sí, todo estaba servido. Sei sonrió al ver el desayuno, hizo una seña para que Ren tomara asiento, este asintió y así lo hizo.

Tomo asiento en la silla que estaba delante de Sei, ahora si todo listo unieron sus manos y agradecieron la comida que estaban a punto de degustar.

El desayuno empezó un tanto silencioso, sin embargo Sei tenía que hablar de algo.

-Por cierto, la abuela necesita hablar con nosotros hoy en la noche. ¿Te parece bien?- pregunto, bajando y colocando los palillos a un lado.

Se quedo con el bocado de tostada en la boca cuando escucho eso, bueno realmente no le parecía una mala idea sin embargo… ¿de qué quería hablar? Fue su primera intriga pero además de eso, verían a Aoba, quien no sabía nada pero nada de la relación que Ren mantenía con Sei ahora, tal vez debía ser momento de decirle a Aoba sobre la relación que ambos tenían ahora, pero era mejor contárselo.

-No tengo ningún problema, sin embargo… ¿te parece bien si le contamos a Aoba sobre… nosotros?- cuestiono, dejando su comida de un lado.

-Sería bien contárselo, sin embargo con su embarazo no deseo que tenga una emoción muy fuerte que dañe a mi futuro sobrino.- que haya utilizado la palabra "sobrino" le pareció de alguna manera muy lindo, lo mejor era que Aoba y Mink no eran los únicos ansiosos por la llegada de su futuro hijo, si no que Sei parecía realmente feliz eso le gustaba, verlo sonreír, si Sei estaba feliz, el lo era.

Incluso para él, saber que Aoba pronto tendría un hijo de muchas maneras le hizo feliz. Sí, era obvio que muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos pero aun así nunca se dio el caso de que dejarían de ser amigos o algo así solo porque ya no era más su All mate. Era una verdadera equivocación, ahora ambos trabajaban juntos en Heibon, y era más que perfecto el hecho de que sus vidas dieran cambios pero sin afectar mucho.

-Tienes razón- musito el de cabello azul marino tomando un sorbo de su taca de café, degustándolo unos segundos levanto su mirada a su pareja quien estaba viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisita en su rostro, realmente no le molestaba para nada que lo viera fijamente y sonriera de esa forma. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo comida en el rostro?-

Sei negó y volvió a sonreír.

-Son las 9:45- volvió a sonreír cuando dijo eso, dio un sorbo a su café y escucho a Ren levantarse de golpe.

-¡Se hace tarde!-

Grito, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes. Así que por eso era que Sei sonreía de esa forma, esperaba a que él se diera cuenta solo de que se le empezaba hacer tarde.

Sei se quedo en silencio tomando su café tranquilamente, escuchando el ruido que Ren hacía en el baño. Pudo haberle dicho que se le hacía tarde desde un principio, pero era verdaderamente divertido verlo así no lo disfrutaba si no que le divertía.

-Me voy- pronuncio, llegando a la puerta de entrada para colocarse los zapatos iba a despedirse de Sei quien ahora estaba delante de el con esa misma sonrisa de antes. -Pudiste haber dicho.-

-Es divertido verte así en las mañanas.- contesto volviendo a sonreír.

Ren sonrió de la misma forma acercándose al rostro de su pareja, apoyando su frente contra la de Sei.

Sei se quedo en silencio sintiendo la frente del más alto contra la suya, era una muestra de cariño que no había hecho nunca con nadie por lo que hacerla ahora con alguien de quien sientes muchas cosas era una sensación tan única.

-Te veo en casa de la abuela.- Sei musito, separándose de este.

-Entiendo, te veré más tarde entonces.- dijo, inclinándose y entregándole un suave beso en los aquellos suaves y carnosos labios, Sei por su parte le correspondió.

Ren se mantuvo unido a los labios de su pareja como si no quisiera separarse de ellos, termino de colocarse los zapatos con algo de dificultad dado que no estaba prestando nada de atención en ellos, su única atención fue puesta en el beso que le estaba dando a Sei.

-Ahh~ tienes que irte ya.- susurro, pero Ren suspiro en forma de protesta, se mantuvo así por unos cuantos segundos más cuando por fin se separo.

-Entiendo, te veré en casa de Tae.- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta disponiéndose a salir.

-Ten un buen día en el trabajo.- agito su mano despidiéndose de su pareja con una sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró, el departamento se quedo en silencio. Miro el reloj que había en la pared, ahora ya marcaba las 9:50 si bien recordaba el camino a Heibon era de 10 minutos a pie lo más seguro era que Ren llegaría justo a tiempo.

Suspiro calmadamente, camino por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de lavado donde se dio cuenta que la lavadora ya se había detenido. Entonces ya había terminado, abrió y saco cada prenda con cuidado volviéndola a colocar en el canasto, ya teniendo toda la carga en él era el momento de ir a la secadora que estaba al lado.

Abrió la tapa de la secadora, vació ahí la ropa y la encendió colocándole los minutos exactos para que esta no se encogiera o algo por el estilo, ahora si dejo que la maquina hiciera su trabajo. No pudo tomarse un respiro cuando escucho el timbre del departamento.

-¡Ah! ¡Si ya voy!- aviso, saliendo del cuarto ahora dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la puerta porque sabía muy bien quien o mejor dicho quieres eran.

Abrió la puerta y en seguida sintió varis pequeños bracitos abrazarse de su pierna.

-¡Sei-san!- gritaron los tres niños, los dos gemelos y la pequeña de coletas todos ellos sonriendo y abrazándose con fuerza de sus piernas.

-Haha, buenos días niños.- apenas y puede decir, cuando los niños no lo soltaban.

-Lo sentimos, Sei-kun.- dice la mujer de cabellos castaños acercándose para alejar a sus dos pequeños de la piernas del más alto.

-Perdona Sei-chan, pero estaban ansiosos por verte.- se disculpo la madre de la pequeña dice de igual manera alejándola del joven.

-No se preocupen, no hay ningún problema.- sonríe de forma amable a las dos mujeres y a los niños que lo observan asombrados, parecería que estuvieran viendo a un ángel dado que su sonrisa era verdaderamente hermosa.

Ambas mujeres sonríen nerviosas ante la sonrisa de Sei, pero rápidamente recobrando la compostura notando la hora que ya era.

-Pero mira la hora, se nos hará tarde en el trabajo.-

-Será mejor que nos apuremos,- dice tomando su bolso -te encargamos a nuestros pequeños Sei-chan.-

-Vendremos más temprano hoy Sei-kun, a eso de la estaremos aquí.- informa de mujer de cabellos castaños acercándose para depositar un suave en la cabeza de ambos niños. -Taki, Kita, no desobedezcan a Sei-kun, pórtense bien y no den problemas.-

-¡Siii~!- responden ambos niños con sonrisitas en sus rostros.

-De igual manera tu Tami, obedece a Sei-chan en todo. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, mami.- responde la pequeña con sus mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sei observa detenidamente las muestras de cariño, y el comportamiento de ambas madres con sus hijos. Bueno, realmente no le importaba mucho la idea de que nunca tuvo ese tipo de afecto con alguien o pensar que jamás tuvo a nadie a quien pudiera llamarle así… "una madre". Sei, prefería pensar en otras cosas, sin embargo la idea de hijos y madres le inquietaba, saber que su hermano pronto tendría a su hijo.

El tendría a un sobrino, pero… aun así tenía esa inquietud.

-Nosotras nos vamos Sei-kun, cuídense los cuatro.- se despidieron ambas señoras, los niños moviendo sus manitas en forma de despedida.

Sei cerró la puerta y ayudo a los niños a removerse sus abrigos y dejar sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Bien, hoy les enseñaré hacer algo especial.- Dijo Sei como siempre conservando esa sonrisa angelical en su rostro, dejando los abrigos de los pequeños en el perchero.

-¡¿Qué es?!- gritaron los gemelos emocionados, mientras la pequeña se mantenía callada como siempre tan tímida.

No dijo nada, y solo los llevo a la sala donde los sentó en la mesa. Alejándose y volviendo con una caja en las manos.

-Hoy les enseñaré hacer brazaletes con distintos tipos de materiales.- dijo Sei, comenzando a sacar los materiales para que los niños comenzarán. Sin embargo antes tenía que explicarles como, agradecía mucho a Mink quien le había enseñado a realizarlas aunque por fuera se viera tan rudo el verdaderamente era una persona amable en el interior.

-¡Siii!- Volvieron a gritar los pequeños con entusiasmo. -Enséñanos Sei-san!- pedían inflando sus mejillas para que se apurara y empezará a explicar.

-¿Podemos empezar ya, Sei-san?- pregunto la pequeña en tono bajito y tímido.

Sei asintió, de verdad que los niños eran tan interesantes y divertidos verlos emocionarse por algo como es. Bueno, eran niños así que no debía de preguntarse porque tenían tanta curiosidad y esas cosas. Eran, niños después de todo.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar.- dijo con seguridad.

* * *

Llego a Heibon con la respiración un tanto agitada, Haga-san por lo visto todavía no había llegado por lo que le daría tiempo de recobrar el aliento. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con dos pilas de pedidos en la entrada.

-Ren, tenemos varios pedidos pendientes.- Dijo Aoba con un tono irritado, al ver las dos pilas de pedidos que había que entregar.

-Lo entiendo, ¿Cuáles son las direcciones?- pregunto Ren, acercándose al mostrador en donde Aoba estaba frotando su vientre un poco.

-No creo que puedas hacerlos tú solo, yo llevaré la mitad y tú la otra ¿de acuerdo?- no dejo que Ren se negará a que el cargará algo pesado cuando ya estaba de pie dispuesto a salir. -Haga-a dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos, así que hay que apresurarnos.-

El más alto, suspiro y le sonrió con agradecimiento no era un problema para el llevar todo eso en varios viajes pero aun así agradecía la ayuda de Aoba. Porque, siendo honestos si sería mucha la carga siendo tantos pedidos.

-¿Estás seguro, Aoba?- cuestiono tomando tres de las cajas, de la primera pila.

-Claro, aun no soy completamente inservible.- respondió sonriendo con orgullo, sus ahora dos meses de embarazo no eran tan notorios aun así tenía que estar al pendiente de que el de cabellos azules no hiciera muchos esfuerzos según había leído en una revista.

-Bien, entre más rápido terminemos será menos pesado.- animo guardando de los paquetes más pequeños en su mochila.

Ren sonrió ante las palabras de ánimo del Seragaki, y tenía razón si se concentraban más en llevar los pedidos el trabajo se haría menos pesado además, tenía algo en mente y eso le ayudaba a pensar menos en el trabajo.

El ex All mate fue el primero en salir para llevar los dos primero pedidos.

* * *

Fue como si la tarde se hubiera pasado volando, cuando menos lo noto ya eran las 4:45 y por lo que ambas madres la habían dicho llegarían más temprano que de costumbre como a eso de las 5. Entonces lo más seguro era que no tardaban.

Los tres niños eran realmente tranquilos, ahora estaba terminando de colorear unos de esos libros para niños que estaban llenos de dibujos; se veían realmente felices además ya habían terminado su refrigerio, galletas con jugo de naranja para los gemelos Taki y Kita y de manzana para la pequeña Tami. Sei sabía muy bien cuáles eran las cosas que les gustaban a los niños, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

-Sei-san ya terminamos.- dijeron los pequeños hermanos, acercando cada quien su dibujo. Taki había coloreado un oso y Kita un canguro.

-Quedaron muy bien,- felicito a los pequeños palmeando suavemente sus cabezas. -¿terminaste el tuyo también, Tami?-

La pequeña de coletas no dijo nada, y se apresuro a colorear la última parte que le faltaba para terminar… un poco más y ¡listo! Levanto el dibujo mostrándolo al más alto, había coloreado una mariposa que tenía muchos colores mezclados, Sei sonrió y lo miro detenidamente dándole de igual manera una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Es muy lindo, Tami.- le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que el rostro de la pequeña se tiñera de color rojo.

-¡Wah, Tami-chan esta roja como un tomate!- Taki dijo con sorpresa.

-¡Parece una cereza!- agrego Kita con una risa al final.

Tami sintió su rostro sonrojarse mucho más ante las burlas de sus dos amigos.

-Vamos, vamos, no se burlen de Tami.- regaño Sei cruzando sus brazos intentando parecer enojado.

Los gemelos bajaron la mirada con algo de tristeza en sus rostros al ver que el mayor se había enojado con ellos o al menos eso creían, porque para Sei era imposible enojarse con esos niños, pero tenía que ser firme.

-Lo sentimos…- se disculparon los dos.

El de cabellos azul marino sonrió y palmeo la cabeza de los tres antes de levantarse y entregarle a cada uno su dibujo correspondiente.

-Bien, ya casi llegan sus mamás.-

Se dirigió con los tres a la puerta, sus madres eran siempre puntuales por lo que no se retrasarían ni un poco en llegar. Llegaron a la entrada y Sei comenzó a ayudarlos con sus abrigos cuando los tres estuvieron listos sintió como los tres lo jalaban de su delantal.

-Uh, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto cuando sintió las manos de los niños jalarlo.

-Sei-san cierre los ojos.- pidieron primero los dos niños buscando en sus bolsillos.

Parpadeo confundido antela petición de los gemelos, además de que buscaban en sus bolsillos. ¿Un regalo? Se pregunto, mirando a Tami que de igual manera buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-Muy bien.- dijo, cerrando los ojos como habían pedido los niños.

Antes de poder decir algo sintió las pequeña manos de los niños tomar su brazo derecho, abrió los ojos y con lo que se encontró fue realmente sorprendente y a la vez realmente lindo.

Tres brazaletes en su mano derecha. Los niños habían hecho varios, así que tal vez querían regalarle uno cada quien. Lindo, fue realmente lindo.

No pudo decir nada cuando los tres infantes tomaron su mano derecha de nuevo.

-¡Sei-san estos brazaletes significan algún día te tomaremos como nuestra esposa!- dijeron los gemelos con una mirada brillante en sus rostros.

Volvió parpadear sorprendido ante lo que dijeron, miro a la pequeña que le sostenía su mano con una expresión avergonzada.

-Se mi esposo, Sei-san.- pidió en voz bajita.

Mantuvo silencio al escuchar a los pequeños pedir algo como eso, pero eran niños y sabía muy bien que en esa etapa los niños son realmente inocentes además de que no saben nada sobre el matrimonio y eso, de igual manera el sin embargo para Sei podría ser un juego, después de todo solo eran unos niños.

-Uhm~ pero no puedo casarme con los tres.- musito suavemente.

-¡Entonces solo con nosotros!- gritaron en seguida los gemelos.

-¡Cásese solo conmigo, Sei-san!- dijo la pequeña dejándole un poco sorprendido ya que ella era siempre tan callada y tímida.

Wah, realmente no sabía que decir ante la insistencia de los pequeños pero, debía ser claro aunque no quería matar sus ilusiones por lo que tal vez era mejor seguir su juego sin embargo no darles falsas esperanzas o ese tipo de cosas.

-Son muy pequeños aun, así que tal vez cuando sean más grandes pueda ser~.- contesto con algo de gracia en su voz, los pequeños sonrieron ante la respuesta.

-¡Creceremos mucho!- gritaron los gemelos.

-¡Y-Yo también!- siguió la pequeña, que ahora parecía no tan tímida.

Le sonrió amablemente a los tres, inmediatamente escucho el sonido del timbre.

-Ya llegaron, pónganse sus zapatos.- les dijo levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas al estar en cuclillas quedando a la estatura de los tres. Ahora, solo tenía que despedirles, para poder tomar una ducha y arreglarse ya que quería llegar temprano y ayudar a su abuela.

Abrió la puerta y casi al instante los niños se abalanzaron sobre sus madres.

-¿Se divirtieron?- preguntaron las mujeres.

-¡Sí y mucho! ¡Sei-san se convertirá en nuestra esposa!- pronunciaron los dos pequeños dejando a su madre estupefacta.

-Sei-san será mi esposo.- musito la pequeña con timidez.

Ambas madres quedaron más que sorprendidas ante las repentinas declaraciones de sus hijos sus miradas se centraron en el joven quien negó con la mano mostrando los brazaletes que le habían obsequiado. Dando a entender que era un juego. Bueno, eso fue un alivio sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderles como eran sus hijos, pero entendían… teniendo una voz, unos ojos y un rostro tan angelical quien se negaría a pedirle que fuera su esposo.

Soltaron una leve risa, establecieron una corta conversación que termino pronto las madres de los pequeños se despedían con una gran sonrisa agradecida del joven, quien les sonrió y les vio caminar por el pasillo desapareciendo en las escaleras del edificio.

-Haa…- suspiro con cansancio frotando la parte posterior de su cuello, vio el reloj; 5:15 una hora perfecta para tomar una ducha.

Se deshizo de su delantal dejándolo sobre la mesa, caminando por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, listo para sumergirse en la bañera.

Gracias a dios y no se quedo dormido en la bañera, si no quien sabe que hubiera sido de él. Salió del departamento, llevando un abrigo color crema así como una bufanda color rosa alrededor del cuello.

Había pasado invierno sin embargo un las brisas frías se hacían presentes en Midorijima. Y en la noche era cuando el frío se hacía más intenso, aun no anochecía las 5:45 en diez minutos llegaría a casa de Tae, dispuesto a llegar y ayudarle con los preparativos para la cena.

-Bien, me voy.- pronuncio saliendo del departamento, no sin antes cerrar con llave.

Camino por el pasillo, llegando a las escaleras que bajo calmadamente, todo el tiempo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo ya que tenía bastante frío en las manos.

* * *

Ya casi terminaba, un pedido más y era todo. Se apresuro a llevarlo, para su suerte no era lejos, a unas cuantas calles de Heibon. Así como salió de la tienda, llevo el paquete a su destino, una mujer de edad avanzada lo recibió agradeciéndole con una sonrisa y obviamente entregándole el pago.

Ren, agradeció saliendo de ahí sin ninguna prisa. Llevaba una expresión calmada en su rostro, la cual desapareció cuando se topo con una tienda en especial, observando por la vitrina fijamente, su corazón empezaba a latir a toda prisa.

Trago saliva pensando dos veces en si era buena idea o no, pero… ya no quería cuestionarse más la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

Respiro hondo, adentrándose a la tienda siendo recibido por una mujer de cabello rubio, que se le acerco con una sonrisa.

-¿Está buscando algo en especial?- pregunto con amabilidad, el más alto sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas al no saber qué contestar.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, armándose de valor y asintiendo con seguridad.

-Sí…- contesto seguro de sí mismo, de su respuesta… de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

Llego a casa de la mayor, quien le recibió no con una mueca ni nada por el estilo si no con una sonrisa al no verlo en mucho tiempo, debía estar feliz, además de eso estaba totalmente diferente a como estaba antes. Su tono de piel ya no era pálido, empezaba a tener un color diferente.

Y sus ojos ya no tenía una mirada perdida, o peor la de un pescado muerto estos ahora tenían un brillo en ellos.

Para suerte de Tae quien estaba a punto de empezar a preparar Tempura, un platillo que Sei no conocía y quería conocer, y aprender a hacerlo ya que tenía que aprender a cocinar diferentes comidas, y lo más importante que tuvieran buen sabor.

Tae acepto a enseñar a Sei a prepararlo, aunque no fuera muy buena enseñando su nieto se veía realmente entusiasmado en saber más.

-Presta atención, entonces.- pronuncio con voz firme, empezando a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaría.

-S-Sí, abuela…- respondió un poco temeroso de su abuela, sin embargo se acomodo las mangas listo para empezar, llevando una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

Su abuela sonrió ante su determinación, y empezó a explicar paso a paso, el procedimiento para realizar el tempura, no requirió repetir dos veces a Sei, el aprendía rápido y eso le pareció mucho mejor. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían terminado.

-¿Ya está terminado?- pregunto Sei, viendo el resultado con una mirada intrigante.

-Por supuesto, ya tenía preparado Kishiyaki, pero no se llenaría solo con eso.- respondió la mayor con las manos en las caderas con una expresión de aprobación frente al resultado.

-¿Kishiyaki?-

-Estás son.- saco un platón con varias brochetas en el mostrando los diferentes ingredientes, algunas llevaban verduras y pollo, así como otras carnes como pescado y res.

Sei las vio fijamente, se veían realmente deliciosas. Fue realmente entretenido cocinar junto a su abuela. Ambos Seragaki salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Con permiso.- rápidamente reconoció la voz, era Ren sin embargo fue la única que escucho.

-Bienvenido.- le recibió Sei con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina, para ver a su pareja.

Lo vio llegar solo, ¿Aoba no estaba con él? Se pregunto antes de acercarse y recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de él.

-¿Aoba no viene contigo?-

-Eh….- susurro.

-Oh, lo olvide- musito Tae llegando a la entrada, donde Sei y Ren se separaron con un color rosado en sus rostros. -Aoba y Mink tenían que ir a una cita con Kouji uno de mis viejos colegas.-

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces solo seremos nosotros tres?- pregunto el Seragaki.

Tae asintió, dándose la vuelta para volver a la cocina.

-Ya veo…- Sei dijo un tanto desanimado, ya que quería ver a su hermano y platicar sobre todas la cosas que habían pasado todo este tiempo… su desanimo se esfumo cuando sintió la mano de Ren tocando la suya suavemente.

-No te desanimes, lo veremos otro día.-

Sei le miro un par de segundos antes de sonreír, y asentir suavemente.

Ren agradeció esa sonrisa, posando un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza

-Ya está todo listo, vengan a sentarse.- llamo la mujer desde la cocina.

-Ya vamos.- respondieron los dos, dirigiéndose a la mesa que había en la cocina, ninguno tomo asiento los tres ayudaron a servir, Tae agradeció, pero no dijo nada; solo sonrió con agradecimiento.

Los tres ayudando fue rápido servir, así como el comenzar a comer; los tres degustando la comida con una sonrisa, de verdad que la mayor tenía un buen sazón.

-Esta delicioso, Tae.- pronunció Ren con una suave sonrisa, degustando el Tempura.

-No me lo digas a mí, Sei fue el que lo hizo.- respondió tomando su té calmadamente.

Se quedo con bocado en la boca al escuchar eso, noto que las mejillas de su pareja se tornaron rosadas, tal vez estaba avergonzado por escuchar el alago de antes.

-Esta delicioso.- sonrió cálidamente a Sei.

Sei sintió sus mejillas volverse rojas esta vez, saber que le había gustado le hacía tan pero tan feliz. Comieron en silencio hasta que Tae noto algo inusual en la muñeca de Sei.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto señalando su muñeca derecha.

-Oh, son unos brazaletes que los niños que cuido me hicieron,- respondió sonriendo -después de dármelos, me pidieron que me casara con ellos.-

Ren se estremeció cuando escucho eso.

-¿En serio? Los niños son realmente inocentes…- murmuro la mayor con algo de gracia.

-Es muy cierto, ¿no lo crees, Ren?- se dirigió al ex All mate que tenía una expresión muy difícil de leer. Parecía molesto, pero a la vez confundido iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero Tae se levanto de la mesa y pidió su ayuda para sacar el postre del horno.

Sei le ayudo a sacar varios panes, Tae le dijo que era Anpan un bollo con relleno de judías dulces. El Seragaki observo los panes con un rostro maravillado, sin embargo no se olvidaba de la expresión que Ren llevaba aun en su rostro.

Comieron unos cuantos, cuando checaron la hora ya eran casi las 11 y la ciudad no era muy segura a esa edad, por lo que era momento de irse ya. Tae, para no tener demasiada sobras puso un poco de lo que quedo en unos contenedores, así como unos panes que estaba segura le habían encantado a Sei por la expresión que tenía al comerlo.

-Nos vamos abuela, gracias por la cena.- agradeció Sei inclinándose levemente, Ren hizo lo mismo, Tae le entrego las bolsas con la comida dentro, el más alto las tomo y agradeció una vez más.

-Cuídate mucho abuela, y saluda a Aoba y Mink de nuestra parte.- embozo una sonrisa amable en su rostro, saliendo de la casa de la mayor.

Tae se despidió de ellos con una leve sonrisa.

El viaje fue realmente calmado, Ren llevaba esa misma expresión de antes, quería preguntar pero tenía miedo de no recibir respuesta.

Llegaron a la zona de Midorijima en donde había tiendas con luces brillantes, entre ellas había de ropa, zapatos, restaurantes, etc. Tantas tiendas, que hacían ver la noche en la isla realmente grandiosa.

-Estaba pensando que sería buena idea enseñar a los pequeños a pintar con acuarelas.- decía Sei caminando a un paso lento contemplando las tiendas con una sonrisa.

Ren mantuvo su paso escuchando atentamente las palabras, sin embargo sus pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El pensamiento que más le atormentaba era el más importante, la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar; ¿sería la correcta?

-También pensaba que enseñarles a hacer figuras de pape…-

-Sei.- interrumpió cuando Sei quedo delante de él.

Se sorprendió cuando Ren le interrumpió, la expresión de antes no había abandonado su rostro.

Fue un silencio ni Ren ni Sei dijeron nada, el más bajo quería hace algo pero una acción de Ren lo hizo antes.

El ex All mate extendió su mano, había una pequeña caja abierta en ella y dentro de aquella caja estaba algo que le dejo sin palabras.

_Un anillo._

Se quedo de pie con la mano extendida sin saber que decir, pero tenía algo que decir antes de que Sei pudiera decir algo. Pero, estaba tan nervioso que lo único que hizo fue tragar saliva y armarse con el poco valor que en ese momento sentía, se arrodillo sosteniendo la caja en sus manos.

-¿Quieres…. casarte…. conmigo?- pronuncio aquellas palabras en tono entrecortado, tal frase le dejo completamente helado era tanta las emociones que ambos sentían en ese momento que no se dieron cuenta de las personas que contemplaban la escena, entre esas persona la mayoría chicas que murmuraban emocionadas diciendo lo lindo que era.

Ren mantuvo la mirada en alto, incluso cuando vio como Sei empezó a llorar, se levanto de golpe y se acerco.

-Espera, no llores. No quería hacerte llorar.- decía intentando calmarlo.

-D-Do… estoy… llorando…- sollozaba en un fallido intento por calmarse. -e-estoy… feliz...-

Lo apego a su pecho cuando lo escucho sollozar, esa había sido la segunda vez que lo había visto llorar la primera fue cuando Ren estuvo involucrado en un incidente, cayendo en el hospital. Pero esa era otra historia.

Se quedo abrazado de él hasta que Sei levanto su rostro unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, terminando en su mentón.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?- se miraron por un indefinido tiempo, Sei mostro una sonrisa en un intento por no empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Claro que acepto!- exclamo abrazándose colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ren, guardo el equilibrio para no caer correspondiendo su abrazo con fuerza.

No sabía cómo describir la felicidad que sentía, más bien que sentían los dos en ese momento. Cuando se separaron, Ren tomo la mano derecha de Sei colocando el anillo en el dedo anular, Sei lo vio mejor se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un diamante; debió haberle costado bastante.

-R-Ren, tiene ya un diamante no crees que es…- fue interrumpido de nuevo por un beso de Ren.

-No te preocupes, trabaje horas extras, no te preocupes por nada…- respondió separándose de sus labios.

Volvió a sentir sus mejillas teñirse de rosado, había hecho eso… ¿por él? Eso, fue realmente… lindo, en muchos sentidos. Cuando el anillo estuvo en su dedo pudo observarlo mucho mejor, de verdad que se veía realmente bien, era verdaderamente… lindo.

Era el turno de Sei, tomo el otro anillo esta vez para colocárselo a Ren, quien le extendió la mano y con facilidad lo coloco en el dedo de este, sonriendo al ver que ya ambos tenían un anillo… ya estaban, comprometidos.

-Debemos hablar con mi abuela.- dijo empezando a caminar de la mano con el más alto.

-Hablaremos con ella en unos días, ¿te parece bien?- entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sei acariciando el anillo que ahora llevaba.

-Me parece perfecto.- finalizo, sujeto la mano de Ren con fuerza.

Sin que Sei se enterara Ren había pedido algo especial para el anillo de Sei. Tarde o temprano podría decírselo, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa lo que decía en el anillo, una frase corta que para él era más que especial.

"_Mi princesa"._

La vida de ambos rubios seguía, después de la caída de las industrias Toue, nada había cambiado seguían en sus negocios como Yakuzas. Y unos de los más temidos, reconocían algunas pandillas que se relacionaban con ellos. Sin embargo, no querían que solo fuera así necesitaban… nuevas emociones, nuevas experiencias, una responsabilidad que hiciera que se volvieran más maduros.

* * *

-Ñuuu~ Baah~ Buuuh~- Trip estiraba sus mejillas, y hacía caras extrañas, así como sonidos más extraños, y ¿para quien estaba haciendo todo eso? Bueno, si se los decía podría ser una emoción muy fuerte.

-¿Puedes dejarlas en paz?- pronuncio Virus adentrándose a la habitación, llevando en las manos dos mamilas las cuales agitaba para que el contenido se mezclara bien con el agua.

-Son mis hijas, déjame en paz.- dijo con voz firme.

Y así era, Virus y Trip podría decirse que ya habían sentado cabeza, habían desaparecido durante casi un año y parece que se año había dado frutos. Los no gemelos, ahora tenían dos pequeñas, que para ser más raro eran gemelas. Bastante ilógico, siendo que ellos eran llamados gemelos, a sabiendas de que no lo eran. Muy ilógico.

-Como sea, apresúrate la niñera llegará pronto.- dejo los biberones en la mesa que había en la habitación.

-Deberíamos llevarlas…- murmuro jugando con los pies de las pequeñas que solo se movían de forma inquieta.

-¿Estás loco? Sabes la clase de negocios en los cuales nos involucramos, sería más que peligroso una locura llevar a las niñas con nosotros.- contesto frunciendo el ceño ante la tontería que Trip dijo.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Pero no quiero separarme de ellas, además…- se levanto y cargo a ambas cada una en un brazo. -¿Esa niñera no crees que podría lastimarlas?-

Virus se quedo con el ceño fruncido, respiro profundamente frotando el puente de su nariz.

-Era empleada de Toue, la conozco y tu también la conoces es, Akira-san…- contesto con un suspiro al final.

-Como sea, no las dejaré con cualquier desconocido.- musito aun cargando a las pequeñas de cabello rubio.

Respiro profundamente, y antes de decir algo escucho el timbre del departamento sonar.

-Ya llego, deja a las niñas en la cuna.- le ordeno saliendo de la habitación.

Como ordeno Virus las dejaría en la cuna, pero antes las pego a su rostro y las abrazo, frotando sus mejillas contra las de ellas.

-Mis niñas~- decía dando más mimos, su All mate y el de Virus lo observaron fijamente, de verdad que ser padre le sentaba bien.

Ahora si las dejo, y salió de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a Hersha y Berta cuidar de las pequeñas.

-Gracias por venir, Akira-san.- agradeció Virus con una sonrisa, recibiendo a la chica de cabellos negros.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, desde que la industria de Toue-san cayo estuve buscando trabajo, yo soy quien está más agradecida con usted por considerarme.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, Aki…- llamo Trip llegando a la sala en donde estaban.

-Buen día, Trip,- contesto la chica conservando esa sonrisa de antes. -muy bien, ¿Dónde están las bebés?-

-En el cuarto del fondo, nuestros All mates las vigilan,- respondió Virus aproximándose a la barra que había en la mesa para tomar su cartera y coil. -bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya.-

-Hay todo lo que necesitas en la alacena, hay dos biberones ya listos en la mesa de la habitación.- dijo Trip metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te envíe el horario cada cuando tienen que comer.- dijo Virus por ultimo preparándose para salir.

-Lo entiendo.- contesto la chica con seguridad.

-Llegaremos como a eso de las 10.- aviso Virus abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Akira asintió ante todo, y sonrió con gentileza pero antes de verlos salir estos se dieron la vuelta.

-Cuida muy bien de ellas.- casi pudo imaginarse una mirada siniestra adornando el rostro de los rubios. Pero el tono de voz en el que lo dijeron le helo la sangre, bueno siendo Yakuzas eran de temer… y mucho.

Salieron del departamento Trip llevando una expresión insegura en su rostro, que Virus notó después de caminar varios segundos.

-Ellas van a estar bien, te preocupes demasiado.- musito acomodándose las gafas.

Trip suspiro y simplemente intento pensar en eso, que sus pequeñas estarían bien aunque era la primera vez que las dejaban solas, los meses que Virus estuvo en cinta lo cuido bastante, así como cuando las niñas nacieron no se despego ni un minuto de ellas, ni de Virus.

Quien fue su preocupación desde un principio, aunque la noticia llegada de sus hijas no fue mucha sorpresa por muchos motivos.

Trip se abalanzo sobre Virus tomándole de la cintura.

-¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos un nuevo bebé?- pregunto contra la oreja del más bajo que sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un buen codazo en el estomago.

Trip tosió cuando sintió el golpe que le dejo sin aire.

-Hace nueve meses te despertaste y como todo un idiota se te ocurrió decir "estoy aburrido, tengamos un bebé" ¿de verdad piensas que voy a caer ante tus estúpido juegos?- sentencio apretando el puño.

-Caíste una vez.- por ello tenían dos hijas…

-Cállate.-

Acelero el paso, pero Trip lo alcanzo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Como sea, gracias por darme a dos hijas tan hermosas.- susurro, depositando un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza del más bajo.

Se quedo en silencio y se dejo abrazar por el más alto, bueno ni siquiera negaría que tener ahora dos hijas no lo había ablandado si todo había sido gracias a las estúpidas palabras de Trip la idea de tener familia no habría pasado por su cabeza.

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**¡Muy bieeeeen!**

**Me hace feliz actualizar, y aprovecho para agradecer a sus reviews y seguidores de este fic ya que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo y escribiendo. **

**Pero mucho hablar, espero y les haya gustado me puse a pensar en estas dos parejas y rápidamente me acorde de que como Trip y Virus no son gemelos pos… que tengan hijas que si lo sean. (?)**

**Muy ilógico.**

**Como sea, una vez más gracias por leer espero y te guste no te olvides de comentar.**

**¡Hasta otro capítulo! **


	8. Después de la tormenta, ¿viene la calma?

**Después de la tormenta, ¿viene la calma?**

**¡Buenas!**

**Estoy aquí nuevamente, con el nuevo capítulo de esta bella historia que he estado escribiendo desde hace un tiempo.**

**Que hasta ahora veo, ha sido aceptada por ustedes ya que cada día veo más y más lecturas en el. Y eso me hace feliz.**

**Y espero ver más y más o  
Bueno, volveremos a ver a la pareja principal en este cap.  
Además veremos algo de lo que significa el criar un bebé, ya que siendo principiantes les será bastante difícil saber qué es lo que a su hija le afecta de vez en cuando.**

**Noiz y Koujaku por fin regresan a su departamento.**

**Mink y Aoba ya están casados.**

**La hija de Noiz y Koujaku es muy tranquila. **

**Para Mizuki y Clear vienen momentos felices y difíciles.**

**Ren y Sei tienen también sorpresas.**

**Por cierto, en el anterior capitulo la forma en la que Trip le pide a Virus un bebé es de una película llamada "Junior" donde el protagonista que piensa que no es el único loco que se levanta por la mañana y dice "Estoy aburrido, quiero tener un bebé" **

**Así que no se confundan tanto en pensar que la forma de pedirlo fue rara. **

**Sin más los dejo leyendo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral. **

* * *

_**2:30 P.M.**_

-Hemos llegado.- exclamo Koujaku, abriendo la puerta del departamento, dejando pasar primero al rubio que cargaba a la bebé envuelta en una manta rosada.

Noiz se adentro en el departamento, Koujaku de igual manera dejando la maleta con ropa en uno de los sofás de la sala. Observo a Noiz dirigirse a la habitación, "la va a dejar en la cuna". Pensó, y era lo más acertado ya que sería la primera vez de la bebé durmiendo en la cuna que le habían comprado hace tiempo. La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando tranquilo a Koujaku, que se limito a dirigirse a la cocina donde prepararía algo de comer, pues la comida del hospital para Noiz fue menos que agradable.

-¿Qué harás, Koujaku?- pregunto Beni posándose en el hombro del estilista.

-Realmente no lo sé, debería preguntarle al mocoso que es lo que quiere, ¿no crees?-

Beni inflo sus plumas en respuesta limitándose a seguir en el hombro del japonés que suspiro y camino hacia la habitación, donde no se tomo la molestia en tocar ya que era su cuarto también.

-Noiz, ¿qué quieres come…?-

No termino la pregunta cuando se encontró con el cuerpo de Noiz boca arriba, desplomado en la cama; bueno eso no era sorpresa sin embargo… ¡la bebé estaba en la cama también! No debía alterarse por eso, pero estaba cerca de la orilla. ¡Por dios! Se acerco frenéticamente adonde estaba su hija que seguía dormida.

-Uff…- dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verla sana y salva, pero ahora tenía que regañar a su desconsiderada madre.

-¡Noiz levántate!- grito, dejando a un lado toda la delicadeza que había tenido con él antes.

El rubio no respondió si no después de cinco segundos abriendo los ojos y retirándose algo de saliva que colgaba en la comisura de su boca.

-¿Qué?- musito con molestia, no le gustaba que lo despertaran y más después de haber pasado más de cuatro días en el hospital. Vaya que había sido un martirio.

-Y todavía dices "qué" la bebé estaba casi en la orilla de la cama, ¡¿Qué clase de desconsiderado eres?!-

-Oh…- fue lo único que emitió. -dámela…- estiro los brazos para que se la entregara.

-¡Hasta crees!- exclamo.

-Vamos, estoy cansado y ella también déjame llevarla a la cuna.-

Noiz se levanto para tomar a la pequeña, Koujaku mirándolo con duda sobre si era buena idea entregársela. Bueno, a veces Noiz era un tanto desconsiderado pero cuando se habla de la bebé entraba en un estado de seriedad que le sorprendía bastante.

-Está bien pero…- volvió acortar la frase cuando miro a la pequeña y con lo que se encontró fue más que para quedarse sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- dijo Noiz al notar la expresión del mayor.

-Noiz ven aquí.- llamo Koujaku sonriendo con calidez al bultito que había en sus brazos.

El rubio le miro con intriga, se acerco colocándose a un lado del más alto mirando a su hija, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo vio.

-Sus ojos…-

-Son iguales a los tuyos.-

Noiz se quedo estático, de pies a cabeza era idéntica a Koujaku. Ahora que ya había abiertos los ojos, dejaba ver esos pequeños orbes verdes… iguales a los suyos.

Por unos segundos se quedaron viéndola, por lo visto ya se había levantado y apenas con unos cuantos días de nacida empezaban a conocerla más. Comía, dormía y después s quedaba un tiempo despierta hasta que volvía quedarse dormida… no lloraba, bueno no tanto como los otros bebés que la acompañaban en los demás cuneros, ellos sí que lloraban pero ella… dormía como si nada le molestará.

-Bueno, tiene mucho parecido conmigo pero tiene tus ojos.- deslizo uno de sus dedos por la frente de la recién nacida.

-Tiene algo más de mí.-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es?- pregunto con confusión, Noiz señalo a la bebé y Koujaku no entendía que era lo que quería que viera si ya la había visto muy bien entonces ¿Qué más tenía de Noiz?

Miro un par de segundos a la fémina, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Noiz. Vaya… la expresión de su querido progenitor. Era seria y fría, salvo por esas mejillas regordetas y rosadas.

-Vaya, la mirada de su querida "madre".- murmuro no con desanimo, si no con sorpresa y a la vez un tono de broma. Ahora tendría a dos "pequeños" de expresiones frías. Pero, siendo honestos y verdaderamente honestos… cuando Noiz sonreía o sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, era como si estuviera viendo a la persona más linda del universo. Al menos así lo veía Koujaku.

Oh, ¿estaba muy enamorado? Quién sabe, sentimientos como de una colegiala enamorada eran los que aun permanecían en el aun después de estar tanto tiempo con Noiz; y no es que no fuera malo, si no… que nunca había sentido eso por alguien antes.

Se quedo en sus pensamientos, dejando un tanto confundido al alemán.

-Hey, viejo…- llamo Noiz a su pareja.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Te está viendo.- pronuncio señalando con la mirada a la bebé, que ahora observaba fijamente a ambos aunque en especial a Koujaku.

-Ah…- se carraspeo la cabeza con nerviosismo al ser la primera vez que se encontraba con la mirada de su hija. -Hola, linda~ soy tu papá.-

Jugueteo con una de las manitas de la niña, que solo se quedo viéndolo fijamente esta vez abriendo un poco más sus pequeños ojitos; vio al japonés por un par de segundos hasta que noto al rubio a quien de igual manera vio fijamente.

-Yo también soy tu papá, hija.- musito acercándose al rostro de la pequeña, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. Para mayor sorpresa la bebé paso una de sus manitas por el rostro del rubio.

-Eres su mami, más bien.- corrigió Koujaku en broma, para molestia de Noiz que no le gustaban esas bromas.

-Cállate.- respondió recobrando su compostura de antes.

Bromearon un poco entre sí, Noiz frunciendo su ceño cada vez más ante las bromas de Koujaku, que parecía más feliz que de costumbre; podría decirse que sabía el porqué, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí.

Salieron de la habitación, esta vez Noiz cargando a su hija Koujaku ordenándole que se sentará en una de las sillas de la mesa, y sin ánimos de pelear o comentar algo el alemán obedeció pero se llevo consigo a la pequeña, Koujaku tomo el porta bebés que habían dejado en la sala dejándolo en la mesa, volviendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto el japonés al alemán que ahora depositaba a la bebé en el porta bebé.

-Piz…-

No termino cuando Koujaku lo interrumpió.

-Nada de pizza ni pasta, escoge otra cosa.- dijo con voz firme, y lo que recibió fue una mirada llena de molestia, pero poco le importo a Koujaku ya que según había informado el doctor lo que comía Noiz serían los nutrientes que daría a la leche materna que le daría a la bebé, o sea que si comía demasiadas grasas, fumaba o tomaba alcohol podría provocar que la pequeña se enfermara con ello.

Noiz sabía que tenía que empezar a comer cosas más nutritivas hasta que la alimentación con leche materna terminará.

-Sopa…- mascullo.

-Entiendo,- respondió Koujaku empezando a buscar en la alacena encontrándose con varias latas de sopa y cremas de diferentes sabores. -hay sopa de verduras, de fideos con pollo y de letras.-

-Fideos con pollo.-

-Bien, espera un poco entonces.- dijo, volviendo a la cocina abriendo la lata y vertiendo el contenido en un plato hondo metiéndolo en el microondas en dos minutos estaría.

-Quiero jugo de durazno.- aviso desde la mesa donde ahora jugueteaba con las manos de la bebé que estaba ahora más que despierta.

Koujaku se río en voz baja, la forma en la que lo pedía se escuchaba tan infantil que no podía evitar reír, fue al refrigerador sacando el envase de jugo de durazno vaciando algo de este en un vaso. Escucho el sonido del microondas, la sopa ya estaba. Saco el plato de los fideos con pollo, tomo una cuchara, así como el vaso con jugo colocándolo en una bandeja, volviendo a la mesa en donde Noiz estaba dejando los alimentos delante de él.

-Provecho,- musito sentándose en otra silla, cerca de donde estaba su hija. -vamos a ver, son las 3 ya es hora de tu comida.-

El rubio lo vio levantarse yendo a la pañalera donde habían unos cuantos biberones con leche, obviamente de Noiz; saco uno de ellos, y lo bateo unos segundos volviendo a la mesa tomando a la niña en brazos.

Noiz comió la sopa tranquilamente, pero no quito la vista del más alto que alimentaba a su hija calmadamente; era una situación verdaderamente tranquila, todo silencio. Hasta que el sonido del timbre acabo con ello.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién podría ser?- pregunto Koujaku que dejo la mamila sobre la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con un empleado del correo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor, Koujaku?- pregunto, y lo de "señor" de alguna forma no le agrado mucho a Koujaku pero no dijo nada.

-Soy yo.- contesto con amabilidad.

-Por favor firme aquí- acerco la tablilla donde había una especia de documento de entrega, pero Koujaku teniendo a la recién nacida en brazos no podía leerlo con claridad así que solo firmo. -Bien, aquí están sus paquetes.-

Dejo el documento sobre una pila de cajas que había a su derecha, tres cajas en total las cuales dejaron con intriga a Koujaku al verlo que las cargo y se adentro al departamento con ellas.

-Eh… pero yo no pedí nada…- musito Koujaku, el no pero posiblemente Noiz si, aunque cuando lo miro, este negó sin dudar.

-Usted no, pero unas personas sí,- contesto el empleado. -¿Dónde quiere que las deje?-

-Ah, en la sala están bien.- respondió.

El muchacho asintió y las dejo en la sala, disponiéndose a salir cuando Koujaku lo detuvo.

-¿Podemos saber el nombre de esas personas?-

-Lo siento, las normas del correo son estrictas y nos indican que no demos información privada sobre quienes piden nuestros servicios. Si necesita saber puede llamar a este número y con gusto una operadora responderá todas sus dudas,- informo saliendo del departamento no sin antes dar una mirada a la bebé que el japonés cargaba. -es muy linda.-

-Oh, muchas gracias.- respondió con una sonrisa, y record lo de antes y solo agradeció.

Lo vieron salir de departamento, Koujaku se dirigió a donde las cajas estudiándolas, eran tres y eran grandes. Escucho a Noiz levantarse y dirigirse a donde estaban él y su hija.

-¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido?- cuestiono Koujaku cuando Noiz se puso a su lado.

El rubio no contesto nada, inclinándose para empezar abrir una de ellas. Koujaku hizo lo mismo, se inclino y observo como Noiz abría la caja su ceño repentinamente se frunció al ver el contenido.

Juguetes, ropas, productos para bebé entre otras cosas y lo que era un papel doblado con el nombre de Noiz. Era para él. El estilista esta vez fue el que tomo el papel para abrirlo encontrándose con ciertas palabras, no en japonés si no en… alemán. El rubio tomo el papel, leyéndolo e inmediatamente arrugándolo.

-Oí, ¿Qué dice?- pregunto al ver como había arrugado el papel.

-Nada importante,- respondió fríamente. -guardemos todo esto en el closet.-

Koujaku se quedo sorprendido ante la repentina orden del rubio, no tardo en pensar en quienes habían enviado todo eso.

-Tus padres enviaron esto, ¿cierto?-

Noiz no dijo nada, su silencio fue suficiente respuesta porque sabía que era cierto que habían sido ellos.

Koujaku trago saliva pensando dos veces en si era buena idea decir lo que estaba pensando, conociendo a Noiz podría tomárselo a mal.

-Ellos son sus únicos abuelos.- musito con una expresión intranquila.

El alemán apretó los puños cuando escucho eso, ¿abuelos? Si ellos eran lo más bajo de ser eso, lo único que quieren hacer es compensar todos los años de martirio que me hicieron pasar, pensó.

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo fríamente, entrando a la habitación y cerrándola.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, Koujaku respiro con fuerza y suspiro su mirada encontrándose con la de su hija que ahora se chupaba el dedo y lo miraba fijamente, como si supiera lo que acababa de empezar.

-No pasa nada, tu mamá solo… está cansada.- acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña volviendo a tomar la mamila que había dejado en la mesa aun quedaba un poco y tenía que terminarla toda. Dejo que ella succionara el contenido a su ritmo, era un poco lenta pero eso lo entendía era una recién nacida después de todo.

* * *

_**5:47 P.M.**_

Empezó a moverse entre las sabanas de la cama cuando recordó nuevamente lo que había pasado, no quería… no quería reconocer que sus progenitores eran los abuelos de su hija, pero era cierto… pero, no quería que ellos mantuviera contacto con ella, el motivo era más que claro, si él había pasado un infierno al estar a su lado… imaginar que su hija podría pasarlo con el simple hecho de que la vieran de vez en cuando… era frustrante.

-Ha…- musito, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había olor a cigarrillos como de costumbre.

Se tallo ambos ojos, reincorporándose lentamente y mirando a ambos lados en la ventana estaba Koujaku fumando y con razón no estaba el humo en la habitación y eso era bueno, para los bebés era verdaderamente malo tenía que decirle que debía dejar de fumar, pero se escucharía como una de esas esposas que todo lo que su pareja hiciera o no hiciera les enojaba.

Vio a su derecha en donde estaba la cuna, por los barrotes de esta estaba la recién nacida durmiendo tranquilamente. Se levanto para observarla mejor.

-Vaya, hasta que te despiertas.- dijo Koujaku desde la ventana.

Noiz no le hizo caso, observo a su hija por unos segundos su pequeño pechito se levantaba lentamente, sus manitas a sus costados, de verdad que estaba maravillado con su pequeña, era una verdadera lindura.

Se alejo de la cuna, caminando hacia la ventana donde estaba Koujaku fumando tranquilamente.

-Si quieres que guardemos todo en el closet lo haremos- musito terminando el resto de su cigarrillo, dejando la colilla en el cenicero que había a un lado de él.

-Son productos especiales para bebés, así que creo que desperdiciarlos sería estúpido- dijo sin mucho interés en el tema.

Koujaku sonrió al ver que esta vez fue más maduro en su respuesta, no como antes que se había ido a la habitación como todo puberto enojado con sus padres después de ser regañado.

-Me parece bien.- respondió posando su mano en la cabeza del rubio revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Deja mi cabello, viejo.- murmuro con molestia.

El japonés sonrió al ver su infantil actitud cuando mostraba ese tipo de cariño con él, se detuvo luego de unos segundos. Koujaku suspiro, sintiendo los dedos de Noiz acaricia los suyos, sin dudar sujeto suavemente su mano, inclinándose lentamente al rostro del rubio; sus labios se rozaron antes de profundizar el beso.

Sus lenguas hicieron acto de presencia, la de Noiz primeramente, Koujaku enredo la suya con la de este, cuando sintió algo metálico contra ella, se separo arreglándoselas para abrir la boca del alemán con su pulgar, observando el brillante piercing que había en su lengua.

-Vaya, volviste a ponértelo.- susurro, el cálido aliento de Koujaku pegando contra sus labios.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto con una expresión juguetona. -Sé muy bien que te gusta.-

-Eres un mocoso pervertido.- musito tomando al rubio por las caderas.

-No veo que te moleste.-

Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenía a Noiz de esa forma, desde que se habían dado un beso, o… tener relaciones. Por el embarazo de Noiz, Tae les había dicho que no había problema alguno, sin embargo Koujaku no quería arriesgarse así que fueron nueve meses sin nada de sexo, un beso o un abrazo pero nada más.

Y no era como si estuviera tan necesitado de eso, pero… debía admitir que extrañaba las caricias bajo las sabanas, aun así habían otras cosas en las que debían pensar. Como principal ejemplo su hija, aunque… ella era un bebé.

Sus besos continuaron, volviéndose más profundos a cada segundos, Noiz empujando sus caderas contra las de Koujaku, el estilista arreglándoselas para poner su pierna entre la entrepierna del jugador de Rhyme, ahogando los gemidos que emitía en la boca de Koujaku.

Noiz se aferra al cuello del más alto, observando cómo las mejillas de este se tornan rosadas así como las suyas, Koujaku se las arregla para cerrar la ventana, así como también para empujarlo suavemente contra la cama.

Separándose de él, para comenzar a correr besos por su cuello.

-Hm…- emitió cuando Koujaku mordió sin previo aviso.

El líder de Benishigure empezó a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen del rubio, levantando su camisa; depositando más besos, así como más mordidas. Noiz estremeciéndose debajo de Koujaku.

-Extrañabas esto, ¿cierto?- pregunto, su cálido aliento golpeando la piel blanca y tersa del alemán.

-Mph… ¿y tú no?-

Koujaku sonrío un tanto burlón, sacándole la camisa y lanzándola a un lado, volviendo su atención esta vez hacia el pecho ya descubierto de Noiz, haciendo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Noiz se entrega ante las sensaciones que Koujaku le brinda, pero recordó algo muy importante.

-Viejo…- llama pero no hay respuesta, Koujaku sigue besándolo pareciera que no lo había escuchado lo mejor le ignoro. -Hey, viejo…- vuelve a llamarlo. El estilista beso hasta llegar a su abdomen donde siguió lamiendo.

-O-Oí, viejo…- se estremeció al sentir que empezaba a bajar hacia su entrepierna, con molestia jalo los cabellos de su amante.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto con exaltación.

Noiz frunció el ceño señalando con la mirada a la cuna que había a su derecha donde estaba su hija… durmiendo.

-Podemos despertarla, viejo pervertido.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh…- musito -si no haces mucho ruido no se despertará.-

El alemán suspiro con pesadez, parece que 9 meses sin hacer nada, lo habían hecho llegar al límite. Al igual que él, ambos estaban en su límite.

-Que impaciente…- murmuro Noiz envolviendo nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de Koujaku, volviéndose a unir en un fogoso beso el piercing de Noiz golpeando los dientes de su amante y Koujaku con toda intensión toma la lengua del alemán mordiéndola con un poco de fuerza haciendo estremecer al menor.

Noiz empezando a impacientarse empujo el kimono del japonés por sus hombros.

-¿Quién es impaciente ahora?-

* * *

_**3:35 A.M.**_

La habitación se quedo en completa oscuridad, salvo por algo de luz que emanaba la luna la cual se filtraba por la ventana. Todo era silencio paz y tranquilidad y para los dos padres primerizos se acercaba su martirio.

-¡Uwaah!- se escucho el ensordecedor llanto de la bebé en medio de la oscura habitación, ambos padres despertándose de golpe ante ese repentino grito.

Koujaku se levanto con una inmensa flojera encima, viendo la hora en el reloj que había en la pared 3:35 de la madrugada. Sentándose en la orilla, con cero energía para levantarse, además… estaba desnudo.

El llanto de la recién nacida siguió, el japonés buscando entre las ropas que quedaron regadas sus bóxers. Los encontró, al menos los que creyó suyo ya que estaba en medio de la oscuridad. Se puso la primera ropa interior que encontró y se levanto dando unos cuantos tropezones, hasta que llego a la cuna.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- pregunto con cansancio cuando la tomo en brazos y acuno en ellos.

Por naturaleza esta siguió llorando, pero Koujaku sabía el motivo.

-Oí, mocoso. Levántate.- se acerco y movió al rubio para que se despertara.

-Hm, déjame dormir…- Noiz dijo golpeando la mano con la que Koujaku lo movía.

-Sí, dormirás luego ahora levántate la niña tiene hambre.- siguió acunando a la pequeña que ahora solo sollozaba pero no tardaría mucho en empezar a llorar nuevamente.

Noiz se levanto de mala gana con el cabello más desordenado que antes, y de igual manera desnudo sin embargo tenía la sabana cubriéndole así que no había problema. Extendió los brazos y tomo a la niña pegándola a su pecho del cual comenzó a succionar.

Koujaku no dijo más, dejándola en manos de Noiz. Se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta, pasaron unos diez minutos cando salió un poco más despierto.

-Noiz no quieres…- no termino de decir cuando vio que Noiz se había quedado dormido con la bebé en brazos. Un desastre total.

Se acerco y la tomo, empezando a palmearla por la espalda escuchando cuando emitió un pequeño eructo. Eso fue bueno, ahora lo importante era que se quedará dormida. La empezó arrullar tarareando una canción de forma desafinada, seguía meciéndola fueron diez minutos así hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

-Al fin…- murmuro, depositándola cuidadosamente en su cuna cubriéndola con una sabana y por ultimo depositándole un suave beso en la frente. -Buenas noches, pequeña.-

Volvió a la cama, metiéndose en las sabanas disponiéndose a dormir, sintió como Noiz se acurrucaba cerca de él. Iba a decir algo, pero mejor guardo silencio y solo lo dejo acurrucarse al igual que él, lo abrazo sintiendo su calidez. Era como en esas anteriores noches, solo que ahora había alguien más ahí… alguien especial.

* * *

Gracias a dios, hoy heibon estaría cerrado ya que Haga-san iría a buscar nuevos productos en una ciudad vecina. Entonces Aoba y Ren tendrían el día libre, ambos no podían pedir nada más que un día de descanso.

Para Aoba era perfecto, ya que con sus dos meses de embarazo prefería descansar dado que se cansaba más rápido. Además de que podría pasar la mañana con Mink que en las tardes salía y no regresaba hasta la noche como a eso de las 9, trabajaba eso era más que claro.

Además Aoba no pensaba que hiciera algo malo, Mink se lo había dicho y entre ellos existía muy bien la confianza por algo se habían casado. Así que no tenía porque desconfiar o algo por el estilo.

Pero hoy además de ser su día libre la repentina visita de Sei y Ren, fue como a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Aoba y Mink veían la televisión tranquilamente, como a eso de las 2 Mink se iría así que pasaban tiempo de calidad.

Ren y Sei fueron primeramente recibidos por Tae antes de Aoba, que se sorprendió por su visita.

-Ya-hoo~ Aoba, Mink.- saludo Sei a la pareja.

-Buenos días, Mink, Aoba.- secundo Ren con una suave sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa verlos a ambos.- dijo Aoba con emoción.

-Lamentamos no haber venido antes, pero les trajimos algo especial- dijo levantando su mano derecha donde sostenía una caja donde había pasteles de arroz y en la izquierda tenía una pequeña bolsa con té de Sakura.

-Wah, se ven realmente deliciosos.- tomo ambas cosas mostrándolas a Mink que solo le sonrió levemente, notando la emoción de Aoba ante los presentes y su emoción.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?- pregunto el de cabellos azules.

-Eh…-

Ren y Sei se miraron un tanto pensativos, hasta que Tae hizo acto de presencia.

-Yo los llame- dijo la mayor con firmeza.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono con sorpresa. ¿Había pasado algo? Se pregunto así mismo.

-Vamos, hablaremos en la cocina- camino hacia donde indico no sin antes decir algo importante. -Aoba, Mink quédense en la sala hablare con ustedes en un rato.-

Eso los dejo más confundidos, pero no dijeron nada sin cuestionar lo que parecía había sido una orden de la mayor ya que la conocían bien y cuestionar sus ordenes necesitaba una buena razón para ello.

-Los veremos en un momento.- añadió Sei caminando hacia la cocina, Ren hizo lo mismo no sin antes ofrecerle una sonrisa a ambos.

Aoba les observo con confusión, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Mink le detuvo indicándole que fueran a la sala. Pero, tenía curiosidad y a la vez preocupación de lo que iban hablar, tal vez era algo malo sobre la condición de Sei o de Ren.

-No te preocupes.- dijo, adentrándose a la sala.

-Haa…. está bien- respondió, intentando verse y escucharse tranquilo.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sillón, el sonido de la televisión les impidió escuchar lo que estaban hablando en la cocina, Aoba aun llevando una expresión intranquila podrían ser malas noticias, o buenas quería que fueran buenas, eso quería.

Fueron 20 minutos en los que Aoba siguió intranquilo hasta que Tae los llamo.

-Vengan ambos.- llamo la mayor, ambos levantándose, llegando a la mesa de la cocina donde estaban Ren y Sei ambos tranquilos. Entonces no habían sido malas, por lo menos.

Tomaron asiento, observando la seriedad que Tae llevaba aunque así era siempre. Ya que todos estuvieron en la mesa, se sintió un ambiente raro aunque nadie se animaba a decir algo.

-Bien- la mayor junto sus manos y las coloco encima de la mesa. -Hay una noticia importante que debes saber, Aoba.-

-¿Qué es, abuela?- pregunto enseguida que la mayor termino de decir aquello.

Esta respiro profundamente, dando una mirada a Sei que sonrió con seguridad ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sei… va a casarse.- dijo, acompañado de un suspiro.

-Eh… ¡¿EH?!- exclamo Aoba con una obvia sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos como platos ante esa noticia. ¡¿Casarse?!

Sei le observo fijamente, llevando una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, lo cual le confundió más. Y para mayor sorpresa, Mink no mostraba que estuviera sorprendido. Podría ser… ¡Qué lo sabía! Haaa…. Fue tan confuso, además…

-E-Eh… Aoba…- musito Sei.

-Espera…- pensó un poco. -¿¡Con quien vas a casarte?!- pregunto frenético.

¿De verdad? ¿De verdad era tan despistado? Se preguntaron los cuatro, Tae sorprendida por que no sabía si era despistado o idiota. Se quedaron callados esperando que él se diera cuenta pero nada.

-Eh… Aoba, Sei y yo… vamos a casarnos.- hablo Ren, y esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Aoba sintiera un repentino mareo, casi cayendo al piso si no fuera por Mink que impidió que cayera.

-¡¿A-Aoba?!- Sei se levanto de golpe cuando vio que su hermano se desmayo, gracias a su pareja no cayo eso realmente fue bueno.

-Ha… vaya- musito Tae levantándose e indicando a Mink que lo llevara al sofá. -no se preocupen, el embarazo causa estos desmayos no necesariamente la noticia de su compromiso lo afecto.-

-E-Es bueno saberlo,- Sei dijo un poco asustado, pero Ren coloco su brazo alrededor de él para reconfortarlo.

-Aoba, ¿estará bien?- pregunto Ren con preocupación.

-No se preocupen, en unos diez minutos despertará.- aviso al ver sus expresiones intranquilas.

Mink se quedo a lado de Aoba, y Tae indico de nuevo a ambos que se sentaran ya que aun querían hablar acerca de su compromiso.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo exactamente desean casarse?- pregunto con seriedad, ya que sobre estos temas tenía que mantener su seriedad.

-Estábamos pensando…- dijo Sei entrelazando sus dedos con la mano derecha de Ren.

-En marzo a mediados de marzo sería perfecto, a Sei le gusta la primavera así que…- dio un suave apretón a la mano de Sei, que le sonrió gentilmente.

-Queda poco tiempo para eso, ¿Qué planean hacer?-

-Bueno, queremos una ceremonia normal, Ren llevará un traje y yo…- dudo en si estaba bien decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Sei se vería hermoso en un vestido, porque… es como una princesa, para mí…- dijo con firmeza.

Tae se sorprendió al ver la buena relación que ambos llevaban, pareciera que 6 meses bastaron para que se conocieran a la perfección. Bueno ver a uno de sus nietos llevando un vestido sería raro, pero admitía que Sei era una excepción.

-Entiendo, y sobre…-

-¡Sei, Ren!- grito Aoba adentrándose a la cocina, vaya fueron 10 minutos exactos. El de cabello azul se sentó nuevamente con una mirada feroz, la cual asusto a ambos ya que no era comúnmente verlo así.

-Vaya, ya despertaste.- añadió su abuela viéndolo entrar, así como Mink que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?- pregunto inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a la nueva pareja.

-B-Bueno, fue el día de tu boda donde nuestra relación empezó.- contesto con una sonrisa.

Esa fue una mejor respuesta, suspiro con tranquilidad cuando escucho eso sin embargo aun tenía que saber algo.

-¿Van a tener familia?- pregunto nuevamente.

Silencio, todo se quedo en silencio cuando Aoba pregunto eso, ¿Hijos? ¿Familia? Era fácil decirlo, pero… no sabían si la condición de Sei era buena para ello, su cuerpo antes al ser expuesto ante tantos experimentos podría ser mucho para él, tal vez en algún otro momento cuando este estuviera realmente en buena condición.

-De eso necesito hablar con ustedes,- rompió el silencio Tae. -por tu condición Sei no es imposible, pero tendrás que cambiar tu alimentación y tomar unos medicamentos.- informo con seriedad.

-L-Lo entiendo, abuela…- Respondió Sei con seguridad, Ren sujetando nuevamente su mano para que no olvidará que él estaría a su lado siempre.

-Sus hijos serán verdaderamente lindos…- comento Aoba imaginando como podrían ser los hijos de su hermano y Ren, ambos Sei y Ren sonrojándose ante el comentario. Tae saco de sus pensamientos a Aoba con un suave golpe en la cabeza.

Ahora el ambiente era tranquilo, Aoba recordó el obsequio de Sei, dejaron los pasteles de arroz en medio Tae calentando agua para degustar ese delicioso té. Cuando estuvo listo, sirvió a todos algo de este.

Los cinco degustando los sabrosos pasteles de arroz y el té. Durante su pequeño tentempié siguieron hablando sobre la boda de Sei y Ren que sería pronto, así que tenían mucho que hacer, invitaciones, la ceremonia, el vestido y los invitados… pero, para todo había tiempo.

Una hora paso, Sei y Ren levantándose; antes de despedirse Ren se inclino y agradeció a Tae por haberles dado su bendición realmente estaba agradecido y juro que le daría seguridad, cariño y todo lo que Sei necesitara.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, gracias por todo abuela.- agradeció Sei su abuela soltando un suspiro como respuesta.

-Tienen que venir más seguido, Sei, Ren.- dijo Aoba casi haciendo un puchero.

-Haha, así lo haremos Aoba, además… tienes que acompañarme a elegir el vestido.-

La mirada del Seragaki de cabellos azules se ilumino al escuchar eso, se abalanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Claro!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Ren y Mink observando lo emocionados que estaban ambos, Ren aun tenía dudas del matrimonio así que pensaba que sería buena idea preguntar a alguien que ya estaba casado.

-Disculpa, Mink…- murmuro Ren no muy seguro.

Mink se giro hacia él, que por su mirada parecía inseguro acerca de él nuevo paso que estaba a punto de dar. Y por lo visto, quería algún consejo. Así que antes de que Ren dijera algo Mink hablo.

-Quédate tranquilo- musito suspirando calmadamente. -, si él está feliz, tú debes estarlo, nada más…- finalizo.

Ren le observo con sorpresa no sabía que Mink fuera una persona así, por lo visto faltaba conocerlo. Sonrió con tranquilidad al escuchar su respuesta. Volviendo su mirada a Sei que sonreía alegremente a su hermano y abuela.

-Gracia…- respondió.

* * *

-No se puede…- musito Clear, dejando caer la cabeza contra la barra del bar, Kaou y Mine observándole con un sonrisa suave.

-¡No se desanime, Clear-san!- animo Kaou pero de nada sirvió.

Mine no dijo nada solo limpio el vaso que había a su derecha, eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando unos cuantos clientes empezaron a llegar y con el ánimo en el piso Clear les atendió.

La idea de que no podría tener hijos simplemente era horrible, no tener a nadie a quien dejar sus enseñanzas además Mizuki se había emocionado ya que tendría a quien enseñarle sobre los tatuajes y eso pero… lo habían hecho varias veces, y ninguna de esas veces dio resultado. Podría, tal vez… ser estéril o algo como eso.

No, no, no debía pensar en eso. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos. Iba atender a una pareja, y debía verse feliz. Y así lo hizo, llevo una sonrisa radiante cuando les atendió ambos pidiendo dos whiskies los cuales no tardo mucho en pedirlos, disponiéndose a llevarlos a la mesa donde estaba esa pareja.

Fue ahí cuando un repentino mareo llego a él, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando lo sintió llegar más fuerte.

-¿Clear-san, se encuentra bien?- pregunto Kaou acercándose a él con preocupación.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los vasos en donde estaba el whiskie cayeron rompiéndose inmediatamente haciendo un estruendoso sonido, el cual alarmo a todos los presentes. Clear cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Clear-san!- grito Kaou asustado. -¡Mine llama a una ambulancia!- la chica detrás de la barra de asusto al escucharlo, más cuando vio al muchacho de cabellos blancos en el suelo. Marco rápidamente el número del hospital pidiendo ayuda urgentemente.

Los clientes se acercaron pero Kaou los alejo para darle aire al peli blanco que no reaccionaba, acercaron alcohol a su nariz pero nada eso los alarmo más. Mine salió de la barra dirigiéndose al estudio de Mizuki donde toco frenéticamente.

-¡Mizuki-san!- grito Mine.

Mizuki salió sorprendido del tono en el que lo llamo la chica de coleta.

-Mine, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Clear él esta…- Mizuki se alarmo al escuchar el nombre de su amante.

Cuando llego adonde Clear, los paramédicos ya habían llegado auxiliando al muchacho de cabellos blancos que recobraba la consciencia poco a poco. Mizuki colocándose cerca de donde estaba, más que sorprendido estaba preocupado verdaderamente preocupado.

Clear fue llevado a la planta alta donde estaba el departamento de ambos, 15 minutos fueron los que pasaron cuando el paramédico abrió la puerta de la habitación llamando a Mizuki para que entrara.

-Mizuki-san…- llamo Clear a su pareja que se acerco rápidamente a él depositándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Clear, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con preocupación.

-No lo sé, me sentía mareado… caí inconsciente, pero solo fue uno eso es bueno…- respondió avergonzado de haber preocupado a todos en el bar.

-Creo que ese mareo no va a ser el único.- aviso el paramédico acercándose a ambos.

-¿A qué se refiere?- cuestiono Mizuki.

-Bueno, el joven esta embarazado.- respondió.

La pareja, se quedo en shock al escuchar esa palabra.

-¿Qué?-

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**¡Enhorabuena!**

**¡Por fin actualice!**

**Y doy gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias. Espero y les haya gustado este cap. Nos veremos en el próximo, espero no dejarlos con duda ni nada.**


	9. El mejor día

**El mejor día.**

* * *

**¡Hola preciosuras!**

**Pues ya me tienen aquí, con mi actualización de cada fin de semana. Y vengo con ella, y una mala noticia… **

**Algunos ya debieron haberse enterado en mi anterior fic sobre la noticia que compartí con ustedes. Sobre la perdida de mi tío, una persona muy especial para mí.**

**Y bueno, se tiene que seguir adelante y eso haré. **

**Aclaro unas cosas sobre el capitulo 6 donde me preguntaron ¿Dónde estaban Noiz y Koujaku?  
Bueno, ellos estaban en el hospital, el capitulo se centro más en la pareja Mizuclear y ReSei, algunos capítulos se centraran en otras parejas y habrá muchas cosas, para que no se confundan. **

**Aclaraciones de este capítulo:  
La boda de Ren y Sei, oficialmente es el 21 de marzo.  
Los preparativos comienzan el 25 de febrero.  
El embarazo de Clear empieza una semana después de la llegada del bebé de Noiz y Koujaku.  
Ren y Sei tendrán dos ceremonias, la tradicional que es en la iglesia y la segunda que es la ceremonia japonesa.  
Se presenta una gran, pero gran sorpresa para Mizuki y Clear.**

**Este cap será más largo que los demás.**

**Sin más creo que es todo, ¡espero y les guste!**

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

-¿Qué?-

La noticia que el paramédico les dio, hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran de tal tamaño que parecían platos. Ambos boquiabiertos ante la noticia. "_Puede, que no haya sido buena idea decirlo solo así…" _pensó él joven.

Pero, fue momento de despabilarse. Mizuki se levanto y alejo de Clear acercándose hacia donde estaba el muchacho que había atendido a su pareja.

-¿E-Está seguro de ello?- pregunto.

El hombre asintió con seguridad.

-Así parece, sin embargo le recomendaría que se hiciera unos estudios para confirmarlo.- informo guardando sus cosas con calma, sintió como alguien lo tomo por las manos.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- grito Clear con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa verdaderamente agradecida.

El hombre le miro con confusión, pero le sonrió un tanto incomodo ya que no había hecho mucho. Además la forma en el que le sonrió era casi como si tuviera un ángel delante de él, emanaba un brillo angelical alrededor de él.

-N-No tiene nada que agradecer…- respondió, sintiendo como Clear lo soltó y se aproximo a la puerta de la habitación saliendo a toda prisa.

-¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ!- se escucho un grito desde las escaleras, bajando a donde estaba el bar. Los clientes que quedaron escucharon, escupieron sus bebidas ante la noticia pero después de todo no evitaron embozar una sonrisa amable al peliblanco que se veía tan feliz cuando estuvo delante de todos.

Mizuki bajo detrás de él, para evitar que tropezara o algo peor, veía la emoción en sus ojos así que tenía que cuidarlo… como había prometido desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

Kaou y Mine se vieron un par de segundos con una inmensa sorpresa en su rostro, que se volvió una sonrisa en segundos. Al parecer la noticia que recibió había sido la mejor de su vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque no tardo en empezar a llorar, Kaou acercándose para consolarle dándole palmadas en la espalda y Mine llevándole un vaso de agua, pero al verlo en tal estado parece que no podía beber algo sin empezar a llorar de nuevo, Mizuki se quedo a lado de su pareja, cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo frente ante tanta emoción, sintió un aleteo en su corazón.

Los clientes y unos cuantos miembros del equipo de Mizuki observaron a Clear, era como si un ángel llorara en el piso. No lagrimas de tristeza, eran… de felicidad. Todos levantaron sus copas con la bebida que estaban tomando.

-¡Felicidades, Mizuki, Clear!- exclamaron todos, haciendo un brindis por la nueva y maravillosa sorpresa, Mizuki levanto la mirada y se encontró con varias sonrisas, tanto como de su equipo como clientes, sin pensarlo dos veces embozo una sonrisa agradecida a todos. Clear seguía llorando, pero entre aquellas lágrimas sonrió de igual manera.

-M-Muchas gracias a todos…- murmuro empezando a llorar nuevamente, Kaou y Mine volviendo a reconfortarle con caricias a su espalda que Mizuki noto y agradeció por su apoyo.

-Gracias…- musito, y sujeto la mano de Clear entrelazo sus dedos con los del peliblanco que le volteo a ver con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, parpadeo con sorpresa al ver que en las esquinas de los ojos de Mizuki se encontraban unas pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Fue, la primera vez que vio al moreno llorar.

Dio un ligero apretón a la mano de su pareja posando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su amante. Mizuki deslizo su mano por el vientre de Clear dándole una suave caricia. Serían… nueve meses muy largos, esperando con ansias la llegada de su hijo o hija.

Pero, sería paciente… ambos, serían pacientes.

* * *

**[Finales de febrero, ¡empiezan los preparativos!]**

-Ese te queda perfecto…-

-¡Te ves hermoso, Sei-san!-

Los comentarios eran positivos, aun así dudaba y dudaba mucho sobre cómo se veían los diferentes estilos de vestidos que se probaba.

-N-No… estoy seguro…- dijo en tono bajito, la chica que les atendía lo llevo al vestidor para retirarle el vestido entregándole una bata para que se cubriera. No tardo en salir, y volver a ver los catálogos llenos de modelos de vestidos, todos eran hermosos… pero no se sentía seguro sobre si el que escogía fuera el correcto o le gustaría a Ren.

-Sei, ¿Qué tal este?- Aoba mostro la pagina de uno de los libros, un vestido estilo sirena, Sei sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

Clear estaba con ellos también, y ayudaba a buscar el correcto checaba los catálogos una y otra vez con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Y vaya sorpresa, un abultadito vientre se empezaba asomar.

-Tenemos muchos estilos, para un cuerpo delgado como el suyo le vendrá bien el estilo Ball Gown, ¿le parecería?- pregunto la encargada con una sonrisita.

-Eh, bueno me gustaría ver un vestido de ese tipo- pidió Sei son una sonrisa amable.

-Lo entiendo, enseguida traeré un modelo y un poco más de té, ¿les gustaría algo más?-

-¿Puede traer unos bocadillos?- preguntaron Aoba y Clear con un brillo en los ojos, se notaba inmediatamente que estaban embarazados.

La chica asintió y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a los cinco a solas para que siguieran viendo más estilos. Tae suspiraba con cansancio, desde la 1 de la tarde estaban ahí y ya eran casi las 4 y todavía Sei no decidía sobre su vestido.

Noiz de igual manera estaba con ellos, pero estaba concentrado en la pantalla que estaba delante de él y tecleaba una y otra vez su teclado, pero no estaban solo ellos, estaba la pequeña bebé de Noiz a un lado del rubio, que dormía calmadamente en la porta bebé.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- pregunto Noiz sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

-Aun no, es muy… difícil escoger el indicado…- respondió con una mirada inquieta.

-No te preocupes, Sei-san- comento Clear con una sonrisa. -hay muchos vestidos, encontraras uno que te guste mucho-

Sei agradeció su comentario con una sonrisa, aunque desearía encontrarlo ya, empezaba a cansarse pero su abuela llevaba una expresión de disgusto posiblemente por el hecho de que estaba siendo muy indeciso, tal vez el próximo debía ser el que eligiera.

La empleada no tardo en llegar, llevando una caja grande en sus manos la cual parecía pesada. Otro empleado llego cargando en una charola unos bocadillos no eran más que galletas y té, retirándose después de dejarlo en una mesa.

-Puede venir a probárselo, Sei-sama- llamo la chica saliendo del vestidor -estaré aquí si necesita ayuda- finalizo.

El Seragaki mayor se levanto y agradeció, y se adentro al vestidor con esa misma expresión inquieta de antes. Pero, estaba seguro de que escogería uno que fuera el correcto, que le encantaría a él y especialmente… a Ren.

Tardaría unos minutos, así que se quedaron viendo más modelos por si ese no le gustaba. Para la suerte de Clear la bebé despertó, entonces ¡podría jugar con ella! Y antes de que la tomara en brazos Noiz se adelanto y la cargo llevando esa mirada que decía "NO" como la que le había dado la primera vez que fueron al hospital y Clear quería cargarla.

-Noiz no seas egoísta- regaño Aoba, puede que Koujaku no estaba pero él era mayor así que podía regañarlo, podía darse esa libertad ¿no?

El alemán suspiro con molestia y se la entrego un tanto de mala gana pero dejo que la cargará por alguna razón Clear se veía muy feliz cuando la tenía en brazos, y por lo visto estaba ansioso por qué tener un hijo propio.

Se limitaron a comer los bocadillos que habían traído, Tae estaba bien con su taza de té la cual tomaba calmadamente. Pasaron diez minutos cuando Sei por fin iba a salir aviso a la empleada si podía ayudarle con él. La chica se quedo sin palabras al verlo, ese vestido era hermoso… y ver a una persona hermosa usarlo, bueno… debía ser ilegal.

La chica le ayudo con la cola del vestido, la cual no era muy corta era maso menos larga.

-Creo que este es el indicado, ustedes que opi…- callo cuando se adentro a la habitación donde estaban todos, se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de su abuela, de su hermano, de Clear y incluso Noiz.

-Te ves… realmente hermoso, Sei…- comento Aoba levantándose de su silla con lentitud debido al peso extra de su vientre, se acerco a Sei y miro el vestido por todos partes, era… perfecto.

Tae se levanto de su asiento, y lo miro fijamente Sei se sentía nervioso de que a su abuela no le parecía un estilo muy bueno, pero lo que se gano de ella no fue una mirada de desaprobación; si no una sonrisa, una suave y cálida sonrisa.

-¡Se ve realmente bien, Sei-san!- exclamo Clear con emoción, levantándose con la bebé aun en sus brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

Sei agradeció todos los comentarios de muy buen gusto, sonriendo un tanto avergonzado. Noto que Noiz también se levanto, y le ofreció una leve sonrisa porque debía admitirlo se veía realmente bien.

-Por favor, venga aquí Sei-sama- pidió la chica indicándole que se parara delante del espejo.

Se acerco y tal y como la chica le indico se puso delante del espejo observándose mejor, el mismo se sorprendió de cómo se veía, no tenía busto pero el vestido se pegada bien a su pecho además tenía un adorno no muy resaltante en la cintura, ahora faltaba el velo.

-¿Desea probarse el velo?- pregunto la empleada.

-A-Ah, sí me gustaría- asintió un tanto nervioso, la encargada se puso detrás suyo y empezó a colocarle el velo, el cual era una corona alguien le había dicho que quería usar una tiara así que la corona fue una sorpresa para Sei.

Termino de colocarla, ahora era una perfecta novia.

-Se ve realmente bien, Sei-sama- comento la empleada.

Sei sintió como sus pómulos se tornaban de un color rosado, ahora solo faltaban los comentarios de sus familiares y amigos.

-¿Qué tal?- se giro hacía ellos y sonrió.

Su hermano menor fue el primero en levantarse y verlo de pies a cabeza, siendo totalmente honestos de verdad parecía una princesa. Era perfecto, no veía que nada le faltará. Fue el turno de su abuela, Tae se levanto y poso sus manos en las caderas, mirándole fijamente.

-Se ve realmente bien ¿verdad, abuela?- pregunto Aoba dirigiéndose a su abuela.

Tae asintió con seguridad en la expresión de su rostro, ahora fueron Clear y Noiz quien fue casi obligado por el albino a levantarse e ir a ver a Sei.

-De verdad te ves como una princesa, Sei-san- comento Clear con una amable sonrisa.

El Seragaki sonrió con amabilidad a su comentario, todo se quedo en silencio. En completo silencio… Todos dirigieron su mirada a Noiz que no había dicho nada. Fueron varios segundos, hasta que esas miradas incomodas lo molestaron y bastante.

-Te queda bien…-

Ahora si todo estuvo bien, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sei no desapareció, por unos segundos más se observo en el espejo hasta que tomo su decisión. Ese era el indicado. Llamaron a la encargada, para que se encargara del vestido. Por si acaso esta pregunto si necesitaba algún ajuste en alguna parte pero no… era perfecto, Sei se adentro al vestidor donde se lo retiro y se puso sus respectivas ropas.

La chica se llevo el vestido y velo, indicándoles que podrían pasar por él en caja, pero algo se le había olvidado… ¿Qué era?

-¡El precio!- exclamo cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, no había preguntado el precio se había dejado llevar y si era bastante caro… no quería que fuera mucho lujo.

-No te preocupes los gastos no importan.- aviso Aoba colocándose a un lado de él.

-Pero…-

-Te dijo que no te preocuparas, ahora vamos que nos están esperando.- apresuro su abuela.

No le dejaron decir nada más cuando salieron de la habitación, la chica que les había atendido índico donde deberían pagar, Sei estuvo a un poco de preguntar sobre el precio pero Noiz y Clear lo empujaron fuera hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Aoba fue quien pago los gastos, de la tiara y un pequeño regalito más que iba en otra caja. Y el vestido, fue pagado ni más ni menos que por Mink, que había pedido a Aoba que fuera él quien pagará por él, ese sería su regalo, aunque tanto Aoba como Mink pensaban también pensaban en comprarles algo más.

-Gracias por su compra.- dijo la encargada de caja.

-¡Esperamos que su boda sea maravillosa!- exclamaron las empleadas hacia Sei.

El Seragaki mayor se sintió alagado y a la vez avergonzada ante las palabras de las empleadas, Aoba dejo salir una suave risa, su abuela sonrió levemente, Clear y Noiz sonrieron de igual manera.

Salieron de la tienda, Sei cargaba la caja del vestido; Aoba y Clear querían ayudarlo pero ambos estaban en cinta Sei negó rotundamente era un tanto debilucho pero podía cargarlo. Ahora era momento de comprar los zapatos, Tae sugirió que comprará zapatos bajos ya que su nieto si no sabía utilizar tacones era una opción mejor, no quería que este cayera o peor.

* * *

**[A dos días de la boda, ¡despedida de solteros!]**

-¡Kanpai!-

El sonido de las copas chocar se escucho después de ese brindis, era un bar un tanto rural. Estaban Koujaku, Mink, Mizuki y Ren, y ¿Por qué habían decidido llevar a Ren a un bar? Muy fácil, hoy era su despedida de soltero.

-¿De verdad es tu primera vez tomando alcohol, Ren?- pregunto Mizuki acabando con su respectiva copa de whiskie.

-Eh, sí. Es la primera vez que tomo alcohol…- respondió, no estando muy seguro de si era buena idea.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que tomes algo ligero y después algo más fuerte- dijo Koujaku, parecía que él era más experto en el tema.

El estilista dejo un pequeño recipiente con sake delante de Ren, que vio un par de segundos un tanto desconfiado. Pero, tal vez no debía pensar tanto, tomo el recipiente y se lo llevo a los labios tomando el contenido sintió que quemaba su boca. Empezó a toser después de beberlo.

-De verdad que es tu primera vez…- comento Koujaku dándole leves palmadas en la espalda.

Tal vez era momento de algo un poco más fuerte, pidieron cuatro cervezas las cuales venían en tarros un tanto grandes. Mizuki pidió un poco más de whiskie, Mink tomaba el sake con calma pero pensó que un bocadillo sería bueno tenerlo ahí para bajar los niveles de alcohol por si en alguno de sus compañeros de bebida se elevaba.

Llegaron sus cuatro cervezas, de verdad que eran algo grandes… pensó Ren al verlas.

-Hey Koujaku ¿qué tal una carrera?- dijo Mizuki con tono competitivo.

-Suena bien, pero si te desmayas no te despertaré- bromeo.

-¿Se unen, Mink, Ren?- pregunto el moreno dirigiéndose a ambos.

Mink, pensó que tal vez era una tontería pero siendo la despedida de solteros del prometido del hermano de su pareja tal vez debía dejarse llevar un poco. Tomo el mango del tarro de su cerveza en señal de que aceptaba, ahora era el turno de Ren.

-¿Te unes, Ren?-

-Eh…- dudo en si estaba bien, pero bueno se habían tomado las molestias de llevarlo a un bar así que tenía que unirse a eso también para hacer más divertida la noche.

-Por supuesto- acepto con seguridad.

-Bien- dijo Koujaku. -A la cuenta de tres….-

Los cuatros tomaron los tarros con cerveza.

-1, 2…- se quedo callado en forma de crear más emoción. -¡3!-

Escuchando el "3" los 4 tomaron sus respectivas bebidas, empezando a beberlas lo más rápido posible, Koujaku tenía experiencia en beber pero tenía un ritmo lento, Mizuki empezaba a adelantarse, pero Mink estaba a la delantare, y Ren… ¡el termino primero!

Cuando acabaron, dejaron los tarros en la mesa y miraron a Ren verdaderamente sorprendidos.

-Oí, Ren…- llamo Koujaku al ex allmate que ahora llevaba un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien, Ren?- cuestiono Mizuki.

Le sacaron de sus… ¿pensamientos? Más bien estaba perdido viendo el techo fijamente.

-Ha… Koujaku, Mizuki, Mink… gracias por traerme aquí, son muy buenos amigos…- dijo el de ojos amarillos dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

Bueno, eso fue muy repentino. Tal vez había sido mucho, iban a quedarse con lo que ya tenían pero no contaron con que Ren pediría una ronda más.

-¿Estás seguro, Ren?- fue Koujaku quien cuestiono con inseguridad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo manejarlo!- exclamo con una sonrisa, ya estaba ebrio.

Tal vez, un poco más no le haría mal. Le segunda ronda llego, y volvieron a competir esta vez fue Koujaku quien termino primero, Mink en segundo y Ren en tercero; Mizuki fue el último, ya empezaba a sentirse mareado. Era ilógico, tenía un bar pero se emborrachaba rápido… Tal vez ya era suficiente… pensaron después de la quinta ronda.

-Debes estar feliz Ren, te casas… en dos días…- murmuro Koujaku con tono entrecortado.

-¿Uh? Si… estoy feliz, pero si Sei es infeliz conmigo…- volvió a recostar su cabeza en la mesa pensando en cómo sería su vida a lado de Sei. -además… siempre lo lastimo, la primera vez que lo hicimos… lloro durante dos horas…-

Bien, no era necesario que supieran eso…

-E-Eso no es nada, si llegas a tener familia, vivirás lo que yo… mi pequeña llora en las madrugadas, y duerme todo el día, eso es tan frustrante… pero la quiero…- al final de sus palabras fue casi como un sollozo.

-Ustedes se atormentan mucho, me enteré hace poco que yo también seré padre… y no tengo idea de que hacer…- añadió Mizuki con frustración.

Todos hablaban de una forma muy ebria a excepción de Mink que se mantenía callado, tenía un sonrojo en su rostro debido al alcohol pero prefería quedarse así a tener que hablar y estar como los tres que estaban delante de él.

-T-Tengo que ir con Sei, voy a disculparme por haberlo hecho llorar…- Ren se levanto y tambaleo un poco, fue ayudado por Koujaku para que no callera.

-Vamos, mi hija y Noiz están en tu departamento con Sei…- el también se tambaleo pero recobro la compostura cuando se iban a dirigir a la salida.

-Necesito ir a ver a Clear…- dijo Mizuki.

El más alto se levanto tranquilamente, aunque tuvo que recargarse contra la pared cuando sintió un mareo. Cada uno pago su parte, y uno que otro pago de más pero en el estado en que el estaban no habría que juzgarlos. Salieron del bar Koujaku ayudando a Mizuki a caminar.

-Vamos, tengo que… ver a Sei…- dijo empezando a caminar, por una dirección errónea.

-Es por allá…- señalo Mink al otro lado, Ren se volvió a la dirección que Mink le dijo y empezó a caminar con varios tambaleos, el moreno le ayudo a caminar, Koujaku ayudando a Mizuki y Mink a Ren, vaya que habían bebido demasiado.

El departamento de Sei se podían escuchar varias risas, así como bromas y una charla bastante agradable.

-¿Será una boda tradicional?- pregunto Noiz, palmeando suavemente la espalda de su hija.

-Sí, pensamos que sería buena idea- respondió, dando un sorbo al café que estaba tomando.

-Debe ser maravilloso, Sei-san- dijo Clear degustando uno de los pequeños pasteles que había sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, sí lo es… pero estoy nervioso- respondió con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Sé lo que se siente, hermano; Pero no te preocupes es natural, se irán con el tiempo- le reconforto su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algún consejo, abuela?- preguntaron ambos a Tae.

Esta solo suspiro calmadamente, el tema de bodas no era su fuerte sin embargo su nieto la miraban con expresiones llenas de esperanza.

-Si estás con las persona que amas, no tienes que tener tantas preocupaciones, si esa persona te ama entonces… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?- contesto.

Ganándose una sonrisa cálida de sus dos nietos, que pensó que le habían hecho una broma estaba a punto de lanzarles los palillos cuando escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse.

-Uh, parece que ya llegaron- comento Sei levantándose del sillón camino hacia la entrada para darle la bienvenida a su prometido, Aoba se levanto también esperando encontrarse a su pareja como siempre con una expresión fuete en su rostro pero… esta vez no fue así.

-Bienve…- los dos hermanos se quedaron con las palabras en la boca cuando se encontraron con Mink ayudando a Ren a mantenerse de pie, Koujaku ayudaba a Mizuki, fue extraño verlos en ese estado además… apestaban a alcohol.

-Sei...- musito Ren acercándose a su futuro esposo, se tambaleo hasta que llego a él. -lamento, haberte hecho… llorar…-

-¿Eh?- no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, si hace bastante que no lloraba. Entonces, ¿de qué hablaba? -nunca me has hecho llorar Ren, al menos no intencionalmente-

-P-Pero… te hice llorar la primera vez que lo hicimos, ll-lloraste mucho…-

Sei sintió su rostro volverse rojo como si fuera un tomate, ¡eso había sido hace 7 meses!

Aoba escucho eso, y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Mink acercándose para que le diera una explicación sobre el estado en el que estaban.

¿Por qué de disculpaba de algo que había pasado hace mucho? Y en ese momento, justo delante de todos, ¡que tenía en la cabeza! Pero, antes de que pudiera pensar en las palabras correctas para regañarlo, sintió un olor diferente proviniendo de Ren.

-Ren, ¿tomaste alcohol?- pregunto, pero era más que claro que si lo había ingerido.

-Uh… un poco…- respondió con suavidad, volviendo a recargar su rostro en el hombro del más bajo.

-¡Mizuki-san!- grito Clear al ver como Koujaku entraba a la sala ayudando a Mizuki a caminar. -¿Qué le paso, Koujaku-san?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Ah? Solo… bebimos nada más- respondió.

-Pero, esta todo sucio…- replico.

-Koujaku me dejo caer, por eso estoy sucio…- murmuro Mizuki sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Bueno, esa respuesta fue mejor ahora sabía porque estaba sucio, pero verlo ebrio fue verdaderamente gracioso podría decirse que hace mucho que no lo veía en tal estado.

Mizuki se quedo a un lado de Clear sentados en el sofá, parece que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

-Vaya, tú no te quedaste atrás- comento Noiz cuando Koujaku se puso delante de él.

-Solo bebí un poco- respondió, colocando sus manos en las caderas pero el color rojo en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario, bajo su mirada hacia el bultito que Noiz cargaba.

-Ni creas que la vas a cargar en ese estado- advirtió.

-Vamos, vamos estoy bien-

-Si claro, no te le acerques le vas a pegar tu olor a alcohol-

Aoba, Sei, Clear y Noiz intentaron calmar el estado en el que estaban; Tae se levanto de su asiento y dirigió a la cocina donde prepararía café para bajar los niveles de alcohol de los cuatro, era eso o meterlos a la ducha con agua fría si por ella fuera se inclinaba más a lo segundo, pero no quería hacer un desastre en el baño de su nieto.

El café sería lo mejor.

* * *

**[¡El gran día ha llegado!]**

El ambiente que había era bastante complicado, había nerviosismo, ansiedad entre otras más. Y creo que era fácil de saber, bastaba con ver a Ren que se acomodaba el moño por cuarta vez, no se sentía conforme, con su vestimenta.

Lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ¿era lo correcto? No dudaba de que quería pasar el resto de su vida a lado de Sei, ponía en duda si Sei estaba bien con él, tenía miedo… de que algo pasará en el futuro.

Sin darse cuenta el reloj marco las 12:50 de la tarde, la ceremonia en la iglesia iniciaría a la 1:00. Escucho tres golpes en la puerta.

Era Koujaku.

-Ren, ya es hora.- llamo adentrándose a la habitación vistiendo un traje color negro, y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

El ex allmate sintió su estomago revolverse, pero ya era hora. Trago saliva y por última vez dio un vistazo al espejo; se acomodo el moño y se dirigió a la puerta.

Koujaku le dedico una sincera sonrisa cuando salió de la habitación, noto la expresión de su rostro y no evito soltar una suave risa.

-¿Listo?-

Unos segundos tardo en contestar, respiro profundamente y asintió.

-Sí-

Esa fue suficiente respuesta, cerró la puerta d la habitación y se dirigieron a la capilla.

Ren estaba junto con el predicador, era la 1:58. Se sentía nervioso, por primera vez en su vida sentía como sus manos empezaban a sudar, se aflojaba un poco el moño, podría decirse que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

A las 2:00 fue cuando la música empezó a sonar, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. Eran amigos y colegas de Tae, y algunos ex trabajadores de industrias Toue que Sei consideraba sus amigos por haberlo cuidado y brindado apoyo, y las madres de los niños que cuidaba en la semana, Kurei-san y Inami-san, con sus hijos, Taki y Kita pero, ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña Tami?

Como invitados de Ren estaba Ayano-san llevando a Clara en su regazo, Haga-san, Mio, Nao y Kio también estaban ahí.

Escucho las puertas de la iglesia, todos se quedaron sin palabras. Sei camino por el pasillo, Tae estaba a su izquierda, Aoba a su derecha.

Ren se queda en un transe cuando ve a su futuro esposo entrar a la iglesia, llevando un hermoso vestido que lo hacía ver como si fuera una princesa. Era perfecto, Sei era hermoso, y con un vestido así resaltaba demasiado su belleza. Era un vestido blanco, con encaje y ese detalle de pedrería en su cadera, la cola del vestido era levantada por la pequeña Tami.

Cuando por fin estuvo en el altar, pudo escuchar un murmuro por parte de Tae no entendió muy bien lo que dijo pero fue algo como "cuida bien de él". Una sonrisa tímida apareció en los labios de Sei cuando estuvo delante de Ren. No tenía que ocultar que sentían un tremendo nudo en el estomago, fue cuando el predicador comenzó, ambos se miraron fijamente.

Pareciera que Sei quería llorar, y no había nada de malo en ello. Fue un momento de silencio cuando el sacerdote indico que dijeran sus votos matrimoniales.

Sei comenzó.

-No es casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado, algo en mi me dijo que tu serías algo más que solo un conocido o amigo. Ren, agradezco todo el amor y apoyo que me brindaste desde que nos conocimos. Sé que a veces podemos tener peleas, pero tarde o temprano nos olvidamos de ellas; porque sé que el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro no será acabado por esas peleas o las dificultades se presenten. Por ello… quiero pasar hasta el final de mi vida a tu lado.- finalizo, llevando esa misma sonrisa tímida de un principio.

Ren sonrió en cada momento, acerco sus manos a las de Sei sujetándolas suave y delicadamente.

-Sei, yo… me entrego a ti completamente. Quiero ser tu compañero en este viaje tan largo de nuestras vidas. Me entrego a ti para estar siempre juntos, porque sé que si juntos estamos todas las adversidades, problemas cualquier cosa que se presente podremos superarles. Todo lo que necesites, te lo brindaré. Cuando llores voy a reconfortarte, cuando rías compartiré contigo la risa y si caes, te levantaré sin dudarlo. Porque… eres mi princesa.-

Sei tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas que empezaban a filtrarse por las esquinas de sus ojos. No quería llorar, era el día de su boda, quería verse feliz. Así que tuvo que aguantar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Ren deslizo el anillo de compromiso por el dedo anular de Sei, el Seragaki mayor hizo lo mismo con un poco de dificultad. Cuando los anillos estuvieron colocados, el predicador siguió con la ceremonia.

-Usted, Ren. ¿Toma a Sei como su esposo, promete amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad; hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Ren trago saliva y asintió.

-Lo haré- respondió con seguridad.

-Y usted, Sei. ¿Toma a Ren como su esposo, promete amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad; hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Por supuesto…- sintió como en las esquinas de sus ojos se formaban las lágrimas de antes, esta vez cayendo y terminando en su barbilla.

-En se caso los declaro oficialmente casados, puede besar a su esposo.-

Ren sintió una oleada de felicidad en su corazón, cuando empujo el velo detrás de Sei descubriendo su rostro. Tenía esa sonrisita tímida en los labios, y unas nostálgicas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, se limito a limpiarlas tomando el rostro de su ahora esposo en sus manos.

-No llores…- susurro acercándose a los labios del Seragaki.

-Es… de felicidad…- respondió, antes de que pudiera decir algo más Ren lo callo en un suave pero tierno beso. Y con ese beso se sello todo, oficialmente ya estaban casados.

Escucharon aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de sus invitados, Sei se separo, con ayuda de Ren que le retiro las lagrimas que aun se conservaban en sus ojos. Se sujetaron de las manos, y sonrieron con agradecimiento a sus aplausos y felicitaciones, Sei pudo ver como su hermano menor lloraba tal vez porque aun no quería dejar ir a su querido hermano mayor, también pudo ver a su abuela limpiarse una que otra lagrima que se le escapo.

Durante el camino por el pasillo siguieron Ren continuo sujetando la mano de su ya esposo, hasta que se decidió que quería hacer algo especial. Tomo a Sei en brazos cargándole estilo princesa.

-¡¿R-Ren, q-que estas?!- exclamo sorprendido.

-Cargo a mi princesa.- respondió, y casi por poco y Sei empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

Cuando salieron todos los esperaron, aplaudiéndoles nuevamente, Ren tuvo que bajar a Sei para que ambos agradecieran a todos los presentes que les acompañaron en la ceremonia, esperando de igual manera estuvieran con ellos en la pequeña reunión en un pequeño salón que habían rentado. Sei presento a Ren a los colegas de su abuela así como ante todos, presentándolo como su legítimo esposo que ahora había tomado él apellido "Seragaki" siendo ahora, Ren Seragaki.

-¡Sei-san!- gritaron los tres niños tirándose hacia el más alto, y abrazándose de su vestido. Que si no fuera por ayuda de Ren pudo haber sido derribado por los tres pequeños.

-Sí, sí…- musito agachándose, y frotando la cabeza de los tres suavemente.

-Sei-san, q-queríamos… que se casará con nosotros…- lloriqueaban los dos gemelos, la pequeña solo lloraba en voz baja.

No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al oírlos llorar y más si era por algo como eso.

-Vamos, no lloren; tal vez no era posible que me casará con los tres, pero sé que algún día ustedes tres encontrarán a las personas indicadas, ¿sí?- dijo en tono suave.

Pudo escuchar los sollozos aun, pero estos se fueron calmando con las palabras que dijo Lo que se gano después fue una sonrisa suavecita de los tres, Sei retiro las lagrimas de los pequeños verlo sonreír lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Habían entendido todo, entonces sabía muy bien que con el tiempo los tres estarían mejor, tal vez desde ese momento.

Después de eso, recibieron más felicitaciones por parte de los demás; unos cuantos minutos después empezó la reunión, la comida fue algo sencillo, dieron un brindis por la feliz pareja, hubo una mesa la cual se lleno de bastantes regalos, eran pocos invitados pero los regalos no fueron escasos; fue como a eso de las 4 cuando pensó que era el momento indicado para lanzar el ramo.

Así lo hizo, lo lanzo, se dio la vuelta y vaya sorpresa de quien lo había atrapado. Ni más ni menos que Noiz, conservando esa mirada inexpresiva en su rostro con el ramo en mano, todos sabían lo que significaba eso. Noiz sería el próximo en casarse, Koujaku que tenía a su hija en brazos sintió como empezaba sudar frío al ver que el alemán lo había atrapado.

Fue una reacción bastante graciosa, el ambiente de la fiesta era bastante agradable fue a eso de las 5:30 cuando escucho el sonido de su coil. Había recibido un mensaje, por educación se fue a otro lugar para poder leerlo, fue una mayor sorpresa al ver que era de Virus y Trip, que pedían disculpas por no haber asistido a la ceremonia pero a cambio habían enviado su regalo. Admitía que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero si ellos no podían venir entendía perfectamente.

Cortaron el pastel y cada invitado tuvo una rebanada, no fue sorpresa que Aoba y Clear comieran cuatro rebanas cada uno. Ambos estaban en cinta, aunque tampoco fue una sorpresa que lo vomitaran poco después.

La fiesta duro hasta las 8, uno de los colegas de Tae ofreció llevarla a ella, su nieto y la pareja de este, Koujaku y Noiz decidieron tomar un taxi además de que ofrecieron a Mizuki y Clear compartirlo. Los demás se fueron por su propio medio, Ren y Sei los ahora casados estaban siendo esperados por un auto que los llevaría a su próximo destino que era una sorpresa por parte de Clear y Mizuki.

* * *

**[¡Noche de bodas!]**

-Uwah~ es tan hermosa…- comento Sei, adentrándose a la habitación del hotel que estaba decorada con flores, velas de aroma y una cama bastante grande, la cual lucía espectacular. El Seragaki mayor se acerco a la cama, como si fuera un niño pequeño yendo a la tienda de juguetes, empezó a tocarla era bastante suave. -Ren, ¡tienes que sentirla es muy suave!-

-E-Eh, s-si ya voy- trago saliva cuando se acerco, tocando la cama con nerviosismo.

Sei se sentó en la orilla de la cama sonriendo calmadamente, Ren se quedo de pie observándolo fijamente. Fue un tanto inquietante que este se quedara viéndolo así.

-Ehm… ¿Ren?- hablo un tanto confundido sacando de sus pensamientos a Ren.

-¡A-Ah! L-Lo siento, solo…- tartamudeo -estaba viéndote… un poco… mejor…-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sei, sabía perfectamente que Ren estaba nervioso. Más por lo que ahora ambos estaban pasando, Ren no era el único nervioso en ese momento… Parpadeo con sorpresa cuando el ex allmate se puso de rodillas y recostó la cabeza en el regazo de Sei.

Podía saber perfectamente que sentía Ren ahora, pasó sus manos por el cabello de su pareja, dando suaves y delicadas caricias, podía ser que Ren estaba más nervioso que él mismo, quien sabe. Solo siguió acariciando, el recuerdo de su primera cita llego de sorpresa, haciéndole sentir bastante nostalgia.

-Sei…- musito Ren manteniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su pareja.

-¿Sí?- pronuncio con amabilidad.

-Te amo.-

-…-

Las caricias se detuvieron, Ren ahora levantando el rostro encontrándose con la cara totalmente roja de Sei, los ojos dilatados como si en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. Trago saliva pensando dos veces si había sido buena idea haberlo dicho solo así.

-¡N-No digas cosas como esas solo así!- exclamo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-L-Lo siento, n-no de…- antes de que su disculpa prosiguiera Sei le silencio con un suave beso.

Fueron varios segundos después, se separaron ambos con rubores en sus rostros. Se miraron fijamente, el corazón de los dos latiendo con fuerza, casi sentían como se les saldría del pecho. Detuvieron sus pensamientos, sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Estás listo?-

La pregunta le inquieto, pero… estaba seguro de lo que estaba de su respuesta, de lo que esa noche quería, lo que ambos querían. Sus manos se posaron en el rostro de su pareja, sonrió con calidez y asintió.

-Vamos- contesto, y en seguida Ren se acerco, plantándole un beso, que se prolongo en segundos, sus lenguas se entrelazaron empezando a jugar entre ellas; Ren pudo saborear perfectamente el brillo labial sabor fresa que había en los labios de Sei. Succiono la lengua del más bajo, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados.

Hoy, era más apasionado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba recostado sobre la inmensa cama, Sei podía saborear perfectamente la saliva de Ren; dejo caer sus manos a los lados, Ren profundizo más el beso, cuando se puso encima de Sei. Las manos de Ren empezaron a andar por el pecho del más bajo, quería verlo todo, saborear cada centímetro de él, ya había sido suyo, pero esta noche era especial. Esta sería la noche, donde ambos se entregarían completamente el uno al otro, no solo en sentido carnal.

Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo, llego a sus piernas en donde se concentro más, quería retirarle el vestido pero ya, pero… se veía tan hermoso en él, bajo el atuendo de Sei hasta poder observar sus pezones rosados y resaltantes, que pedían su atención, se relamió queriendo ir hacia ellos y devorarlos, pero sintió algo debajo de la falda del vestido.

Lo que sintió le dejo congelado, eran…

-S-Son… bragas con encaje…- murmuro, observándolas fijamente.

-E-Eh, f-fue… idea de… Aoba…- respondió sintiendo la mayor vergüenza de su vida al sentir la mirada fija de Ren. -¡N-No veas!- grito por ultimo.

-L-Lo siento, es que…- agradecía eternamente a dios de que no tuviera hemorragias nasales como Koujaku, trago saliva nunca se había imaginado a Sei utilizando ropa interior como esa, y ahora verlo con ellas…dios, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-R-Ren…- llamo al ver que no hacía nada. –r-rápido… q-quiero… hacerlo…- hablo con necesitada.

Parpadeo sorprendido ante sus palabras, no podía soportarlo más pero, quería hacerlo lento gozar de cada parte de su cuerpo, y a la vez rápido estar dentro de Sei escucharlo gemir, gritar, que arañara su espalda, estar conectado con él.

Con su princesa.

-Una vez que empecemos…- susurro contra la oreja de Sei, ganándose un estremecimiento como respuesta pero aun no terminaba. -no voy a dejarte ir…- finalizo mordiendo suavemente la oreja del ya mencionado.

-¡Mmh!- gimió ante el mordisco.

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana, Ren lo mantenía encima de él, abrazándolo y decorando sus hombros con pequeños besos, la risita de Sei mataba el silencio de la habitación.

-Ren, vamos a tomar un baño; la abuela nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, son las 9 podemos llegar lo más seguro es que estén desayunando ya.-

-Uhm…- restregó su nariz con el hombro de Sei, lo mantuvo más abrazado contra él.

-Vamos, vamos, tenemos que limpiarnos- iba a levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño pero un punzante dolor en el trasero se lo impidió. -Ow, ow, ow…-

-Sei, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Mi…mi… trasero… duele… duele… mucho…- respondió avergonzado, si el dolor no era suficiente un liquido cayendo por sus muslos lo alarmo más. -¡S-Se siente asqueroso!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, voy a llevarte a la ducha- dijo tomándolo en brazos como una princesa.

Sintió sus mejillas volver rojas, no sabía que era más bochornoso si la forma en la que lo cargaba, el dolor de sus caderas, o que el semen de Ren chorreando por sus muslos. Se limito a guardar silencio, y ser llevado a la ducha por su esposo. A pesar de esa situación estaba feliz…

Estar al lado de Ren, por fin estar casados, tener a la persona que más ama con él… estar juntos… esa era felicidad.

* * *

-La~La~La~- canturreo Trip acercando una cuchara a una de las bebés, que comió el contenido pero dejo caer un poco en su babero.

-Deja de jugar con la comida, y dale bien de comer…- regaño Virus que de igual manera traía una cuchara con papilla de calabaza a la boca de la otra bebé que la comió sin derramar nada.

-Me pides que deje de jugar con mi hija, es imposible- respondió -A Hana le gusta jugar así que déjanos en paz-

Virus bufo con molestia, limitándose a seguir dándole de comer a la pequeña que gustosa comía la papilla. Hasta que se la termino.

-Eso está bien, Naomi- felicito Virus limpiando la boca de esta con una servilleta, después empezó a cargarla.

Se alejo de la cocina, dejando a Trip y Hana seguir jugando con la comida. De igual manera a él le gustaba jugar con Hana, pero Naomi prefería estar con él ella era más tranquila.

Llego a la sala donde habían varios juguetes en el sofá, no eran pequeños eran grandes como peluches y sonajeros, donde se sentó y deposito a Naomi también, como buen padre tomo el chupete que había a un lado y lo metió a la pequeña boquita de la menor.

-Bien, juega mientras yo reviso algo.- dijo abriendo la pantalla de su coil empezando a escribir un mensaje.

Fueron unos minutos de silencio, cuando Trip se hizo presente en la sala cargando a Hana, se acerco a donde estaba Naomi dejándola a su lado.

-Juega con tu hermana- dijo, ahora yendo hacia donde estaba Virus. -¿trabajo?- pregunto.

-No, es un mensaje para Sei-san…- respondió sin prestarle atención. –Hoy era su boda, ¿recuerdas?

Trip asintió ara después sonreír juguetonamente a Virus, que no le dio atención y solo siguió con lo suyo hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante puesta en el. Era Trip.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero un beso- respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

Virus suspiro con pesadez a la petición de Trip, tan infantil como siempre eso nunca se le quitaría. Cerró la pantalla holográfica y lo vio fijamente.

-Bien, hazlo- dijo algo cortante, aunque no fue solo algo sonaba totalmente cortante.

-Que aburrido, vamos levántate- eso fue casi como un puchero.

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero quería terminar con ello pero ya y seguir con su trabajo, puede que hoy se habían tomado el día libre pero el trabajo nunca se acababa. Se levanto y cruzo los brazos.

-Hazlo ya.-

Trip sonrió con satisfacción, dando una mirada a sus dos hijas que jugaban entre ellas, Naomi con un sonajero y Hana con un peluche, ellas estaban bien. Se acerco a Virus apegándolo a él.

-Eres siempre tan caritativo, Virus- susurro acercándose hacia el rubio, rozando sus labios con los ajenos.

-Cállate- murmuro contra sus labios.

No hubo ni una palabra más cuando Trip atrapo los labios de Virus en un profundo beso, empezando a rozar su lengua con la del rubio, el más bajo no rechazo y correspondió. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de Trip haciendo el beso más prolongado, Trip empezó a bajar sus manos hasta el buen culo de Virus el cual apretó sin remordimiento.

-¡Mm!- ahogo un gemido en el beso ante el apretón.

Su beso por lo visto duraría más si no fuera por…

-¡Wahhh!- las dos pequeñas empezaron a llorar de la nada, sorprendiendo a ambos.

Virus se separo inmediatamente y fue hacia ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? No lloren, no lloren- tomo a Hana y la empezó a arrullar.

-Ahh… no llores- intento calmar a Naomi que sollozaba en sus brazos.

No podía evitar pensar que sus dos hijas habían conspirado para hacer que el beso terminara, pero eran sus pequeñas, tal vez no querían compartir a su mami con nadie más, pero Virus era su pareja debían compartir.

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**¡Lamento la tardanza!**

**Es que tuve varios problemas, además de la falta de inspiración y esas cosas… Agh.**

**En fin, ¡espero y les haya gustado!  
Para los que quieren saber el significado de los nombres de las hijas de Virus y Trip dejo la información aquí abajo:**

**Naomi: Alta y bella, en el significado abstracto significa que crecerá alta y bella.**

**Kohana (Hana): Pequeña flor.**

**¡Espero y los nombres les hayan gustado!  
El porque de esos nombres lo sabrán conforme avance la historia.**

**No olvides dejar un review, me son muy agradables. **

**¡Gracias por su atención! **


	10. Todo pasa por algo

**Todo pasa por algo.**

* * *

**¡~Hiii Minna~!**

**Me alegra estar con ustedes una vez más, dejándoles como siempre con otro capítulo que espero y les guste mucho y aclaro que la historia se centra en la realidad, lo que significa que no todo será color de rosa. **

**Trato de que la historia sea seria, así que espero y entiendan.**

**No hay nada que aclarar hoy, dejaré que se dejen llevar. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

**[Dos semanas y media después de la boda.]**

Exactamente habían pasado dos semanas desde que su hermano y Ren, pero mejor dicho su esposo habían contraído nupcias, después de dos días realizaron un viaje a las afueras de la isla, diciendo que regresarían en unas dos o tres semanas máximo, y Aoba estaba ansioso por que su hermano mayor llegará y le platicará sobre su luna de miel.

Un lunes por la mañana fue cuando los recién casados llegaron a casa de Tae.

-Hasta que llegaron- comento la mayor, dejando entrar a Ren y Sei, que no traían las maletas lo que significaba que habían llegado primeramente a su departamento, sin embargo Sei llevaba una pequeña bolsa en la mano izquierda.

-Sí, el viaje se alargo más de lo previsto- respondió Ren ofreciendo una sonrisa a la mayor.

-Ya veo- añadió la mujer de cabellos rosados.

-¿Dónde están, Aoba y Mink?- pregunto Sei, ocultando la emoción que sentía en ese momento pero por el brillo de sus ojos se notaba que estaba emocionado.

-Fueron al supermercado, no deben tar- no termino de hablar cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse le interrumpió.

-Abuela estamos de regreso- hablo Aoba, que cargaba una bolsa de papel.

Mink también estaba con él, este cargaba la mayor parte de las bolsas las cuales estaban llenas de la despensa.

-Aoba…- musito Sei con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sei, Ren!- exclamo, al ver a ambos de pie en la entrada. No dudo ni un poco en acercarse hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

Por su parte Ren saludo calmadamente al más alto, que le devolvió el saludo de igual manera.

-Creí que nunca regresarían- bromeo el Seragaki menor. -tardaron más de lo que habían dicho digan, ¿paso algo "interesante"?- insinuó.

-Eh…- ambos dijeron, no muy seguros de lo que Aoba estaba insinuando. Pero, la mayor les interrumpió indicándoles que fueran a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina ahí podrían hablar con mayor tranquilidad, Tae sirvió té para todos ahora si todos estaban más cómodos.

Una vez que estuvieron en la mesa, el de cabello azul noto la bolsa que Sei cargaba una mirada curiosa se formo en su rostro acerca de lo que podría traer.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, les trajimos unos recuerdos del viaje- dijo Sei rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con emoción el Seragaki menor.

El de cabello azul marino asintió, y primeramente saco una pequeña caja con un decorado de flores.

-Aquí está el tuyo, son varias sales de baño- informo Sei con una sonrisa, disponiéndose a sacar los demás obsequios.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamo Aoba con agradecimiento, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a sacar las diferentes bolsas de tela donde venían las sales, tenían un olor verdaderamente agradable.

-Esto es para ti, Mink- esta vez fue un estuche con tapa transparente donde se podía admirar el contenido de este, era un atrapa sueños, sabía por Aoba que al moreno le gustaban las cosas tradicionales, collares de cuenta y esas cosas así que algo como eso sería el regalo perfecto.

Lo entrego al moreno, que agradeció con una suave sonrisa el hermano de su pareja, era una persona verdaderamente amable debía recordar hacer un collar de cuentas para el ya mencionado. Agradecer un regalo con otro, era algo que gustaba de hacer.

-Y esto es para ti, abuela- añadió, sacando otra pequeña caja salvo que esta era de madera y no tenía ningún decorado.

La mayor de cabellos rosados tomo la caja, abriéndola encontrándose con varios sobres de té. Eran tipos de tés que no había en esa ciudad, una suave sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer.

-Trajimos regalos para los demás también- agrego Ren al ver que todos los presentes que habían traído para los Seragaki.

Aoba mostraba las sales de baño que su hermano mayor le había traído, los tres parecían muy felices con sus regalos, incluso su abuela que checaba los diferentes tipos sobre de té que contenía la caja.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, Ren y Sei se miraron un par de segundos, el de cabellos azul marino dudoso sobre la noticia que iban a dar. Pero Ren sujeto suavemente su mano de un modo que se sintiera seguro.

-Tenemos otra noticia- aviso el ex allmate, manteniendo sujeta la mano de Sei con la suya.

Los tres prestaron atención al escuchar hablar a Ren, que llevaba una expresión nerviosa e insegura en su rostro. ¿Algo malo? Fue la pregunta que se hicieron.

Sei y Ren, respiraron profundamente siendo ahora el momento de decirlo querían ver las expresiones de sus rostros. Estaban emocionados, y a la vez nerviosos. Dos emociones que no debían mezclarse, jamás.

-Estoy esperando un bebé- soltó Sei sin nada más.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación en ese momento, no había expresión de sorpresa en ninguno de los rostros de los tres, en lugar de eso estaban serios, parece que no había sido buena idea solo decirlo así nada más. El ambiente perduro así por lo menos tres minutos más, hasta que Aoba se levanto de la mesa, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sei.

-E-Eh…- musito Sei con confusión.

-¡ES MARAVILLOSO!- grito con euforia, el ambiente repentinamente cambio. Se sentía la felicidad en el aire, la alegría y emoción que Aoba trasmitía, dejo más que tranquilos al nuevo matrimonio.

Aoba no dejo que dijera nada, cuando lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Mi hijo, mejor dicho tu sobrino tendrá un primito- comentaba con tono risueño.

-Así parece, me hace… feliz que lo hayas tomado de buena manera- dijo con alivio.

-¿Qué dices? Tendré a mi hijo y además a un sobrino, no me haría más feliz que eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

Era muy lindo todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero la repentina llegada de ese bebé podía ser un riesgo para Sei, pensó Tae así que necesitaba hablar con él.

-¿Cuántas semanas llevas de gestación?- pregunto la mujer, haciendo presente su presencia ya que pareciera que creían que solo ellos dos estaban ahí.

-Ah, fuimos a hacerme unos exámenes y aproximadamente llevo tres semanas-informo, sacando de la bolsa que traía un sobre donde venía el documento sobre sus exámenes, entregándolo a su abuela esperando pacientemente a que lo leyera y diera su opinión.

-¿Tres semanas? Se fueron hace dos semanas, podría ser ¿que la gestación empezó antes de la boda?- dudo empezando hacer cálculos, pero realmente él no era muy bueno con eso.

-Así parece, pero Sei no presento vómitos, o cualquier tipo de cambio, ¿o sí?- cuestiono Ren dirigiéndose a Sei.

-Uhm… bueno constantemente tenía poca hambre, y me llegaban mareos pero no me desmayaba- contesto, volviéndose a pensar si había tenido otro extraño cambio en él, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. -Pensaba que era la ansiedad y nerviosismo por la boda que se acercaba- finalizo.

-Bueno, ese es uno de los principales cambios- respondió no muy seguro. -¿recuerdas algún otro cambio, Mink?-

Esta vez las miradas de los tres se dirigieron al moreno, que pensó un poco sobre su respuesta trataba de recordar los cambios que Aoba había sufrido en los principios del embarazo.

-Los cambios de humor son comunes en las primeras semanas-contesto con firmeza.

-Eso es cierto, ¿tuviste algún cambio de humor?- pregunto su hermano menor.

-Bueno, a veces me sentía solo aunque Ren estuviera conmigo pero el sentimiento se iba rápido, algunas veces estaba enojado o irritado y no sabía la razón- mascullo con seguridad, pero de igual pensaba que era sobre la boda así que no se había preocupado por nada de ello.

-Escuchen- llamo la mayor de cabellos rosados.

Dejo el papel en la mesa, y suspiro profundamente, una expresión no muy convencida sobre el teme abundaba en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, abuela?- pregunto Sei, con preocupación ante la expresión del rostro de su abuela.

La mayor tardo en responder, primeramente dio una respiración profunda.

-Esto es muy delicado, hay riesgos que debes medir sobre este embarazo, al ser expuesto ante tantos experimentos… puede que la llegada de ese bebé sea muy riesgosa- dijo con seriedad, le expresión del rostro de Sei repentinamente cambio, estaba triste.

Escuchar de la boca de su abuela, sobre los experimentos a los que había sido sometido antes sabía que se opondrían en la nueva vida que estaba a punto de brindar.

-Pero, puedo o no estar equivocada- añadió cruzándose de brazos. –en fin, lo mejor es que guardes reposo estos meses que son los más delicados; te revisaré cada semana, y avisaré a uno de mis colegas- finalizo.

Después de aquellas palabras lo que se gano fue un fuerte abrazo por parte de sus dos nietos.

-¡Eres genial, abuela!- exclamo Aoba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias, abuela- mascullo Sei con agradecimiento, manteniéndose abrazado de la mayor.

-¡Ya deténganse no es para tanto!- grito, no estaba muy acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño. -¡me van a lastimar la espalda!-

Ambos nietos no hicieron caso y siguieron abrazándola, como siempre su abuela se mostraba fuerte pero ellos sabían que en el fondo de igual manera o incluso más le preocupaba el bienestar de ambos y de sus futuros hijos. Por eso intentaba todo lo posible por conseguir ayuda con sus colegas, y darles vitaminas a ambos para que esos bebés nacieran sanos y fuertes.

Por su parte Mink y Ren solo miraban la escena con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, puede que el ex allmate no entendía lo que era tener una familia, sin embargo tanto tiempo viviendo con Aoba y Tae… ¿eso era una familia? Sí, eso es, pero hay algo más. Pensar, que en unos cuantos meses tendría a su propia familia, a un hijo o hija eso no estaba todavía seguro. Pero, además estaría Sei a su lado.

Ver a Aoba feliz, le hacía feliz sabía que estaría más que preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano mayor y de lo que sería su futuro sobrino. Pero, eso no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro del de cabello azul.

El momento podría durar para siempre, pero el sonido de mensaje del coil de Aoba y Sei lo interrumpió, lo más raro fue que ambos recibieron un mensaje al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Quién será?"- se pregunto así mismo, checo el mensaje y vaya sorpresa era de Mizuki, quien los citaba en su bar a eso de las 4 de la tarde, fue extraño más porque decía "Queremos decirles algo".

-¿Recibiste un mensaje de Mizuki?- cuestiono Sei con curiosidad.

-Uh, si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Yo recibí uno también- dijo, mostrando la respectiva pantalla de su coil decía el mismo mensaje.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Ren, levantándose dirigiéndose a su pareja para ver mejor la pantalla.

-No creo, solo parece que necesitan decirnos algo- respondió cerrando la pantalla.

-Bueno, creo que debe ser importante- añadió Aoba.

Mink se quedo a un lado de Aoba escuchando lo que decían, si Mizuki y Clear habían enviado un mensaje puede que haya sido algo importante por ello querían verlos. Checo el reloj que había en la sala, las 2:45 de la tarde, todavía tenían tiempo además Aoba aun quería seguir hablando con su hermano sobre su viaje, y todos los detalles.

Ren estaba feliz de que Sei se divirtiera tanto con su hermano, entonces el podría hablar un rato con Mink aun tenía cosas que preguntarle y esas cosas. Hasta que llegarán las 4:00 para ir a ver a Mizuki y Clear.

* * *

Era muy extraño, apenas llevaba casi un mes y medio de embarazo pero su vientre estaba demasiado abultado pareciera que ya tenía cuatro meses pero realmente no era así. Eso preocupaba mucho a Mizuki. Por lo que había pedido una cita en el hospital de Midorijima.

Clear estaba nervioso, demasiado. Acariciaba su abultado vientre varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse pero además de nervioso estaba asustado de que fuera una mala noticia.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- le reconforto Mizuki, pasando una mano por el vientre del albino.

El peli blanco suspiro, y asintió agradeciendo la caricia que el moreno le brindo.

-Señor Clear, ya puede pasar. El doctor le atenderá en unos minutos- informo la mujer de vestimenta blanca adentrándose nuevamente al consultorio.

-Muchas gracias- agradecieron ambos, levantándose y adentrándose a la habitación donde tomaron asiento, ahora Clear estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Guardaron silencio hasta que el doctor llego al consultorio.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludo el hombre de bata blanca llegando hasta su escritorio tomando los papeles sobre el estado del paciente. -Vamos a ver, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- cuestiono.

-Eh… bueno…- decía Clear con nerviosismo, fue interrumpido por Mizuki quien se ofreció a hablar ya que parecía que el albino estaba un poco indispuesto para ello.

-Lo que pasa, es que su vientre está demasiado grande y apenas a pasado mes y medio- informaba con preocupación.

-Ya veo, bueno voy a revisarlo; recuéstate en la camilla, te haré un ultrasonido ¿de acuerdo?- pidió, dirigiéndose a un gabinete para tomar un gel especial.

Clear asintió, y se dirigió a la camilla con ayuda de Mizuki subió y se recostó.

-Muy bien, levanta tu camisa, desabrocha un poco tus pantalones y baja tus calzoncillos un poco también- se coloco primeramente unos guantes de látex, para después abrir el gel y poner una considerada cantidad en su mano.

Clear hizo todo lo que le pidió, ahora si estaba listo, para reconfortarlo Mizuki sujeto su mano y la mantuvo así.

El doctor prosiguió a colocar el gel por el vientre del albino, hasta que quedo completamente lubricado; encendió el aparato y acerco el dispositivo al vientre de Clear.

-Bien, bien- decía el doctor pasando el aparato por varias partes del estomago de Clear.

La pareja estaba algo confundida, no sabían que decir no entendían lo que se plasmaba en la pantalla del aparato. Fueron varios minutos después hasta que notaron una mirada sorprendida por parte del doctor.

-¿Qué pasa, doctor?- pregunto Mizuki preocupado por la expresión del rostro del ya mencionado.

Clear sujeto la mano del moreno con miedo, ¿podría ser una mala noticia? Se pregunto así mismo.

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, todo está más que bien- dijo el mayor.

-¿En serio?- mascullo Clear con una sonrisa, entonces todo estaba bien. Uff… de verdad que estaba aliviado.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué su vientre esta tan abultado?- esta vez pregunto Mizuki que quería saber el motivo y si no había ningún problema o alguna complicación.

-Es normal el crecimiento de su vientre, pues tener trillizos no es como si fuera a tener un vientre pequeño- bromeaba el doctor.

Por un momento, no entendió. O mejor dicho, no había escuchado bien. Había dicho… ¿trillizos?

-¿Trillizos?- cuestiono Clear con confusión, no sabía a qué se refería. ¿Qué significa eso, Mizuki-san?-

El rostro de Mizuki estaba totalmente en blanco, no podía hablar, además de eso Clear podía ver gotas de sudor caer de su frente cayendo hacia el piso. Parecía imposible lo que el doctor les había dicho.

-Creo que si pareja este algo sorprendido para hablar, así que le diré que usted va a tener tres bebés- fue lo último que informo

Por lo visto, esa noticia fue suficiente para hacer que ambos quedaran estupefactos. ¿Tres? ¿Había escuchado bien? Tendría… ¿tres bebés?

Se repetía varias veces para poder entenderlo, más bien para poder creerlo. Todavía le parecía imposible, ellos habían deseado con tantas fuerzas el tener un bebé y ahora hayan sido bendecidos por tres bebés debería estar tan agradecido con dios por ello.

-¡Mizuki-san, vamos a tener tres bebés!- exclamaba Clear con una sonrisa tan grande, así como unas lagrimas colándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

El moreno por fin salió de aquella repentina sorpresa, para simplemente sujetar la mano del albino con fuerza y asentir.

-Así es, vamos a tener… tres bebés- mascullo con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Les gustaría escuchar los latidos de los bebés?- pregunto el doctor, aunque no quería interrumpir el momento que ambos estaban teniendo se veían tan felices.

-S-Sí, quiero escucharlos- pidió el albino, aguantando sus lagrimas.

Mizuki sujeto su mano, dando suaves caricias con su pulgar a la mano del albino quien ahora sollozaba débilmente. Era demasiada emoción, más de la que podía soportar. El doctor hizo su trabajo y pasó el aparato por el lugar indicado hasta que captaron los pequeños latidos de los bebés. Era suaves, y apenas y se escuchaban pero eso basto para saber que estaban vivos, que estaban bien… Clear, daría vida a tres pequeños.

-Como pueden escuchar, ahí están sus tres pequeños- comento el hombre de vestimenta blanca antes de retirar el aparato depositándolo a un lado.

No podía decir nada, las lagrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos Mizuki intento calmarlo pero parecía imposible Clear ya no sollozaba esta vez lloraba de forma incontrolable. El médico decidió dejarlos solos por un momento, necesitaban digerir la noticia que les acababa de dar.

-M-Mizuki-san… ¿e-está seguro sobre esto?- cuestiono, sollozando contra el pecho del moreno.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, te dije que quería formar una familia contigo…- fue su respuesta, así como n beso en la parte superior de la cabeza del albino.

-P-Por lo visto, será una familia muy grande- dijo abrazándose de su pareja con fuerza. -G-Gracias, Mizuki-san…- mascullo entre sollozos.

Mizuki no sabía de que debía agradecerle, debía ser él quien le agradeciera por estar a unos cuantos meses de darle a tres hermosos hijos. Que quien sabía si serían solo niñas, o dos niños y una niña, o vaya de verdad que estaba ansioso por saber que serían quería conocerlos ya, pero como había dicho antes tendrían que ser pacientes; sus manos siguieron dando caricias al vientre del albino.

* * *

-Vaya así que parece que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo- bromeo Aoba a Clear quien tomo un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Que insinúa, Aoba-san?- cuestiono con la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Después de eso todo se volvió risas, quienes estaban con ellos era Noiz, Sei, Aoba y Clear, después de contarles sobre esa maravillosa noticia se gano miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos. Pero de igual manera le felicitaron, por la próxima llegada de sus tres hijos.

-¿ya pensaste en los nombres?- cuestiono con algo de curiosidad el alemán.

-Aun no, como recién nos enteramos habíamos pensado en un solo nombre ahora creo que volveremos a empezar a buscar nuevamente- respondió, un suspiro acompañándolo al final.

-Creo que yo también debería empezar a buscar un nombre también- comento Sei.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, usted también tendrá un bebé Sei-san, ¡muchas felicidades!- felicito Clear tomando ambas manos del Seragaki mayor y dándoles un suave apretón.

-Muchas gracias, Clear- agradeció con una sonrisa levemente avergonzada, estaba feliz de que él no se quedará atrás y por fin diera el siguiente paso para hacer una familia porque sabía que Ren estaba feliz por la noticia.

-Y dime, Noiz- llamo Aoba al rubio. -¿Cómo está la pequeña?-

-Romy…- pronuncio el alemán.

-¿Uh?- emitieron todos con confusión.

-Se llama, Romy- respondió, dando un sorbo al refresco sabor naranja que estaba tomando.

-Hasta que le dieron un nombre a la bebé- comento sonriendo cálidamente. -¿es alemán?-

Noiz asintió, sabía que Koujaku quería un nombre japonés sin embargo no habían estado de acuerdo en ningún nombre que habían dicho en voz alta. Fue hasta la quinta semana de la pequeña cuando e ya mencionado recordó un nombre que había escuchado hace mucho, además era perfecto para la pequeña que emanaba un olor idéntico al de las rosas.

-¡Romy, es un nombre verdaderamente lindo!- exclamo Clear con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿y tú?- pregunto Noiz dirigiéndose al de cabello azul. -¿ya pensaste en un nombre?-

-Así es, Mink eligió el nombre- respondió. -Será Joshua- finalizo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Joshua?- mascullo Sei -¿será un niño?-

Aoba asintió estando ahora más orgulloso, de que su hijo sería un niño además ya tenía nombre.

-¡~Que lindo~!- comento Clear sonriendo con alegría.

Siguieron las bromas, entre ellos; en la barra del bar se encontraban sus respectivas parejas, Koujaku cargando a la pequeña Romy, Mink, Ren y Mizuki que bebían, bueno al menos solo Koujaku, Mink y Mizuki, ya que Ren después de aquella mala experiencia con el alcohol había jurado que jamás lo volvería a ingerir.

-Cuando dijiste que quería tener familia, no dijiste que quería un "kínder"- bromeo Koujaku, arrullando a su pequeña.

-No digas nada, todavía me es difícil creer que tendré a tres bebés- respondió carraspeando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que ahora a todos les dio por ser padres ya que Ren no se quedo atrás- comento Mizuki.

-¿También tu, Ren?- cuestiono Koujaku con sorpresa.

Ren asintió con una leve sonrisita avergonzada, de igual manera a él le parecía increíble que en unos meses llegaría su hijo o hija.

-Por cierto, Mink; ¿tu hijo ya tiene nombre?- pregunto Koujaku mientras seguía meciendo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

Mink asintió dejando a un lado el vaso con whiskie que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-Se llamara, Joshua- respondió.

Joshua, era un bonito nombre. Así que ambos habían escogido un nombre perfecto. Siguieron cada quien en su conversación.

-Sería muy lindo si el hijo de Aoba-san y la hija de Noiz-san salieran juntos cuando sean mayores- comento Clear, lo que se gano por ese comentario que fue los respectivos padres menos Mink y Noiz que siguieron con sus expresiones calmadas, los otros dos casi se ahogaran con sus bebidas.

-¡E-Estas loco! ¡Mi hijo aun no nace y ya quieres ponerle una pareja!- grito Aoba limpiándose la boca.

-¡Mi pequeña no tendrá novio hasta los 30!- exclamo Koujaku sin otra que aun tenía algo de su bebida en la boca.

Las miradas se posaron en Clear, que se puso nervioso por ellas había sido solo un comentario, pero por lo visto los bebés tenían padres con lado muy protector.

Todo se volvió risa en el bar, salvo por Sei que sintió una leve molestia en la parte baja de su vientre. Tal vez solo había sido un cólico, si debía ser eso. Pensó, calmándose un poco más volviendo a la escena con sus amigos.

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, la residencia Seragaki en completa oscuridad y silencio todos estaban dormidos, Aoba con Mink en su respectiva cama. Era una noche tranquila, hasta que el sonido de su coil irrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche.

Aoba de mala gana lo tomo, y era una llamada no se fijo en quien podría ser sin embargo la contesto pero no tenía humor para tener una llamada por video. Además de que Mink, aun seguía dormido.

-¿Hola?- pronuncio.

"¿Aoba? Habla Ren" se escucho una madura voz hablar, sabía perfectamente que era él pero, ¿por qué llamar a esa hora?

-¿Ren? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con sorpresa, de la repentina llamada de madrugada.

"Algo paso, Sei empezó a sangrar estamos en el hospital" aviso, y no sonaba para nada bien.

Aoba se exalto ante la noticia, levantándose de golpe de la cama parece que se la había olvidado que estaba embarazado. Mink de igual manera se despertó y levanto junto el peli azul.

-Vamos, para allá, llegaremos en unos minutos- respondió el Seragaki menor.

Sin imprevisto, Ren colgó dejando verdaderamente preocupado al peli azul por su embarazo Mink le dijo que se calmará pero su hermano había tenido un sangrado, eso era grave. Avisaron a su abuela, que se levanto, y se dispuso a salir junto a ellos.

Ella había sentido un presentimiento, sabía que algo pasaría.

Llegaron al hospital 20 minutos después de la última llamada de Ren, iban a preguntar por el Seragaki pero en el pasillo del fondo vieron la silueta de Ren, a un lado había un doctor que llevaba una expresión seria en el rostro.

No leían los labios, pero algo que dijo el hombre de hizo que la expresión del rostro de Ren se volviera triste pero más que triste parecía desilusionada.

No dudaron en acercarse a ambos.

-Ren…- mascullo el de cabellos azules.

Ren no dijo nada, mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo sin decir nada se disculpo y retiro de ahí en dirección a la habitación del Seragaki mayor. Se quedaron preocupados, Tae no dudo en preguntarle al médico.

El ya mencionado trago saliva, y pidió a los tres ser fuertes a la noticia.

-Lamento decirles…- contesto con profesionalismo en sus palabras, y seriedad en la expresión de su rostro. -qué Sei-san perdió al bebé-

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**Lamento si les dejo con duda o algo por el estilo, además de que les digo que no todo en la vida pasa bien a veces las cosas pasan por cosas y solo debemos aceptarlas tal y como son. **

**¡Espero y les haya gustado!**

**¡No olvides dejar un review son muy agradecidos!**


	11. Superar, es un nuevo comienzo

**Superar, es un nuevo comienzo.**

**¡Domo! (ﾉ✪ω✪)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Sí, sí, ya sé que en el anterior capitulo les deje tremenda brecha en el corazón, y tomo responsabilidad por ello disculpándome y diciéndoles que, bueno… cosas como esas pasan siempre y tenemos que aceptarlas y superarlas. **

**Mi tía paso por un aborto hace tiempo, y tuvo que pasar por muchas dificultades, pero sin embargo ella se mantuvo fuerte, aunque realmente lo que quería era llorar… tengo una amarga experiencia con este tema, así que con ello, plasmaré en el fic algunas cosas que pasaron.**

**{CONTIENE LEMON}**

**El hijo de Aoba y Mink nació oficialmente el 11 de octubre.**

**En fin~ ¡los dejo con el nuevo cap. esperando que les guste!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral**

* * *

-Sei-san, tiene visita- llamo la enfermera después de dar tres golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación, no hubo respuesta por parte del Seragaki mayor. -por favor, tienen que entender la situación que Sei-san está pasando, les pido que sean delicados con él- pidió a los tres, dejándolos entrar.

Asintieron a la petición, o más bien indicación que la mujer de vestimenta blanca les dio. Se adentraron a la habitación, gracias a la luces de la habitación algo de la luz de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, giraron a su derecha y ahí estaba…

Sei miraba por la ventana, sin darse cuenta de las tres presencias o si quiera, que la enfermera había tocado la puerta estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermano?- llamo Aoba.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando escucho a su hermano llamarlo, se giro y encontró con Aoba, su abuela y Mink. No se sorprendió mucho, sabía que Ren les había avisado así que, no era sorpresa.

-Vaya, Ren los llamo; es bastante tarde pudieron esperar a mañana- dijo, sonaba natural como siempre. Eso les sorprendió a todos.

-Algo así no podía esperar para mañana- Aoba respondió, ver a su hermano en tal estado era doloroso, iba a decir algo más, pero Tae le detuvo, era su turno de hablar.

Mink noto que los ojos del Seragaki mayor estaban hinchados, había estado llorando de eso no había duda.

-Sei, había ciertas cosas que tenías que saber sobre un embarazo en tu caso, el peor de los casos era…-

-Un aborto- interrumpió Sei.

La mayor calló cuando le interrumpió, si, era eso…

-Así es…- murmuro, su mirada se posándose en el piso de la habitación.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, una suave sonrisa apenas notable apareció en los labios del de cabellos azul marino.

-Sei…- mascullo Aoba.

El mayor iba a preguntar responder a su llamado, pero la habitación fue irrumpida por una quinta presencia, esa era la de Ren. Quien llevaba una bolsa en la mano izquierda.

-Lamento interrumpir- se disculpo, sin decir nada más se acerco a la cama en donde estaba Sei depositando la bolsa en los pies de este. Se veían bien, pareciera que ese incidente ya empezaban a superarlo, al menos eso pensó Aoba.

Por su parte, Mink y Tae notaron que de igual manera los ojos de Ren estaban hinchados y de color rojo, había llorado, y por lo visto mucho, ambos pensaron que de igual manera Aoba se había dado cuenta de esto pero siendo tan despistado, era difícil de saber.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?- pregunto Aoba con incomodidad, no sabía cómo hacer una conversación que no provocará más incomodidad de la que ya había en el ambiente.

-Parece, que saldré mañana aun quieren tenerme en observación- respondió calmadamente, parece que ni siquiera le afectaba lo que había pasado pero… era un error.

Iban hablar un poco más pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a la misma enfermera de antes.

-Lo siento, pero el tiempo de visita ya acabo, podrán ver a Sei-san en unas cuantas horas más ahora necesita descansar- aviso, dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas con suero que había a un lado de la cama del Seragaki.

-Es hora irnos- añadió la mayor de cabellos rosados, levantándose de su asiento.

-Oh, sí- respondió Aoba de igual manera levantándose con lentitud, con ayuda de Mink quedo completamente de pie su vientre ya empezaba hacerse más pesado con los meses, agradeció la ayuda de su pareja con una sonrisa ahora encaminándose a la puerta. -Vendré a verte más tarde, hermano-

Sei escucho lo último, y fue casi como una sonrisa forzosa, pero intento verse fuerte frente a su hermano menor, y así lo hizo.

-Por supuesto, pero no te esfuerces de más- respondió, Aoba sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa forzosa por parte de su hermano la correspondió con una suave de su parte, los tres salieron.

**[10:30 a.m.]**

-Vaya, ¿ambos están bien?-

"Ambos se ven como siempre, pero Mink dice que las apariencias engañan, creo que intentan parecer firmes".

-Es un tema muy complicado-

"Lo es y mucho, intento pensar en lo que Sei siente en este momento pero no puedo comparar su dolor con alguno que yo haya sentido antes".

Aoba y Koujaku establecían una llamada por sus respectivos coil, le habían avisado sobre lo que había pasado con Sei, las preguntas de Koujaku no eran muchas solo si estaba bien, si se veía mal, triste por ejemplo ya que después de perder a un hijo eso era lo que sentiría principalmente.

-¿Hasta cuándo estará en el hospital?- pregunto, escuchando un pequeño ajetreo venir de la cocina.

"Lo más seguro es que mañana sea dado de alta, aun necesita estar en observación" respondió, notando la hora tenía que ir a darse una vuelta por heibon, de seguro Haga-san estaría atareado con el trabajo, Ren estaría ausente ese día así que tenía que ir a darle una mano.

-Le diré a Noiz, iremos a hacerle una visita en unas horas- dijo, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza un poco -vaya, Sei ha pasado por tantas cosas, ¿y ahora esto?-

"La abuela dice que las cosas pasan por algo…" respondió, suspirando suavemente "espero que no haya algún daño en Sei, se que uno de sus sueños es tener un hijo propio" mascullo, acompañado de un suspiro. "Bueno, yo tengo que irme a Heibon, Haga-san debe estar vuelto loco con los paquetes" bromeo.

-No tengo intención de contradecir eso- contesto con una leve risa saliendo de sus labios -avisaré a Clear y Mizuki-

"Te agradecería mucho si lo hicieras" añadió con una sonrisa "nos vemos después, saluda a Noiz y a la pequeña Romy"

-Así lo haré- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Aoba fue el primero en terminar la llamada, Koujaku cerró la pantalla de su coil y levanto del sillón, camino hasta llegar a la habitación en donde aun dormían su pareja e hija, se adentro a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, así era Noiz aun estaba dormido pero en parte su pequeña hija, ella estaba más despierta que nunca, movía sus brazos y pies, así como hacia leves balbuceos tal vez para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-Con que ya estás despierta- comento con tono divertido, ahora delante de la cuna observaba con una gran sonrisa. -vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? Debiste haber despertado a tu mami- su pequeña le dejaba maravillado ante todo lo que hacía, ya estaba creciendo, al punto en el que quería sostener ya la mamila por ella misma, pero sus fuerzas aun eran pocas, sin embargo el agarre que hacía era más firme, por ejemplo ahora.

Koujaku pasó sus dedos llenos de cicatrices por la mejilla de la pequeña, Romy sostenía el dedo que su padre había acercado a ella, y parecía que no quería soltarlo.

-Vamos, vamos, necesito mi mano- mascullo aun llevando esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro, logro liberar su dedo del agarre de la pequeña pelinegra. Ahora tomándola en sus brazos.

-Tu mami sigue dormida, así que vamos a darte de comer, porque papi tiene que irse a trabajar- añadió, en el camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, solo el leve sonido de la puerta cerrarse se escucho.

Noiz tenía el sueño verdaderamente pesado, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora era el único en la habitación.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde ya estaba una mamila preparada, abrió el biberón, acercando la tetina a la boca de la bebé, la cual comenzó a mamar con tranquilidad. Ya se había acostumbrado a la mamila, aunque en algunas ocasiones a Noiz le gustaba darle pecho, pero Koujaku lo había regañado, ya que no podía estar cambiando de mamila a pecho, tenía que acostumbrarse a solo uno.

El tema de la paternidad, aun era algo desconocido para ambos pero estaba aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Tarareaba una canción desafinada mientras la mecía en sus brazos y la alimentaba, suspiro cuando recordó que se empezaba hacer tarde había quedado de verse con Benishigure cerca de la estética, hoy tenía trabajo y bastante. Después de pasar varias semanas ausentes del negocio, era momento de regresar.

La pelinegra termino la mamila, hasta la última gota y sin derramar nada, estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de su hija. La pego contra su hombro empezando a palmearle la espalda hasta escuchar un eructo.

Seguía tarareando aquella canción sin parar sus palmadas, escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando ver a un Noiz con el cabello totalmente desordenado, vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga.

-Buen día- saludo el japonés con deje de gracia, detuvo las palmaditas contra la espalda de la pequeña cuando escucho lo que espero, un pequeño eructo.

-Hm…- murmuro Noiz, acercándose a ambos -así que a ella también le gusta levantarse temprano- añadió.

-Más temprano que a su mami- bromeo, sabía que Noiz en las mañanas lo primero que hacía era tomar en brazos a su pequeña y cargarla hasta que se cansará.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, hay una noticia que tienes que saber- el tono de su voz fue serio, lo cual sorprendió un tanto al alemán.

¿Podría ser algo? Se pregunto, así que asintió, ambos tomaron asiento, Noiz escuchando atentamente al japonés, que le conto sobre lo que había pasado con Sei, y la pérdida de su bebé. Se sorprendió pro la noticia, pero además sintió algo que para él pensó era imposible sentir, no podía ponerse en los zapatos de Seragaki, pero intento hacerlo pensando en que el podría perder a Romy, a su hija… sentía como su pecho se contraía, y un tremendo nudo en la garganta se le formaba.

Sei estaba pasando por algo verdaderamente difícil, se eso no había ninguna duda. Pensó en que era buena idea ir hacerle una visita en la tarde. Koujaku le contesto que lo era, tal vez necesitaría personas que lo apoyaran en ese momento.

-Te veré en el hospital entonces, y no olvides la porta bebé- aviso, tomando su espada y colocándola en su espalda, así como se colocaba sus sandalias.

-Lo sé, lo sé- le respondió, como siempre llevando esa expresión seria de siempre, cargaba a su hija, quien observaba al pelinegro con la misma expresión que la del rubio, desde ese ángulo, en serio era la hija de Noiz.

-Tengo que irme, cuídense, los veré más tarde- dijo, acercándose para depositar un beso en la frente de la pequeña, y otro en Noiz, pero este en los labios, el cual Noiz correspondió con otro, Koujaku sonrió ante su respuesta iba a profundizarlo un poco pero una unos golpecitos en su mejilla se lo impidió. Se separo dándose cuenta de que había sido ni más ni menos que su pequeña hija.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con gracia ante la acción de la menor, quien solo se abrazo del cuello de su progenitor algo así como si estuviera celosa.

-Parece que esta celosa- comento Noiz, intentando aguantar una pequeña risa que estaba a punto de escaparse de él.

Koujaku por su parte no resistió y dejo salir una risa, esta vez paso sus labios por la frente de la menor.

-No te pongas celosa, tengo mucho amor para ambos- murmuro, separándose y dándose cuenta de la hora. -ahora si tengo que irme- termino de colocarse las sandalias, abrió la puerta del departamento.

-Me voy- dijo saliendo.

-Ten… un buen día y eso…- aun no se acostumbraba a decir algo como eso, cuando Koujaku salía a trabajar, pero con el tiempo ya se iba acostumbrar había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vivían y estaban juntos, tenía que acostumbrarse a varias cosas.

**[Junio 11, 3 mees después]**

Fueron tres meses bastantes duros después de aquel… incidente, las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, durante ese tiempo Sei se aisló por un tiempo, dejando verdaderamente preocupados a todos, más a su hermano que desde esos días empezó hacer visitas a su departamento para hacerle compañía, Ren se encargaba de Heibon así que no había tanto ajetreo, Aoba posiblemente pensó que con eso bastaba.

Pero, realmente no.

-¡Necesitamos llevar esto!- dijo Aoba sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una caja de bollos dulces, y en la otra una bolsa de pepinos.

Mink le miro verdaderamente extrañado ante su petición, además… ¿bollos dulces con pepino?

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto, dejando que el peli azul dejará lo que pedía en el cesto del súper que Mink traía.

-Estaba pensando en llevarle algunos dulces a Sei, los de cereza son sus favoritos, ¿podemos comprarlos?- pregunto, con unos ojos de cachorro, aunque Mink no era el tipo de personas que cedían ante esas caras Aoba, era una excepción.

Accedió a que Aoba tomará una o si él quería dos bolsas de caramelos de cerezas, aunque una estaba bien, así Sei podía compartirla con Ren, porque él solo no se la comería entera, Aoba pensaba en algo que le gustará a Sei, eso era bastante noble, que se preocupara por su hermano, si después de aquel mal pasar de hace 3 meses, la situación seguía siendo complicada…

Mink aun tenía trabajo, así que acepto que esta vez Aoba fuera solo, con esos 5 meses de embarazo todavía podía hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo para llegar al departamento de su hermano se tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras, Mink temía de que se cayera o algo peor, pero confiaba en Aoba.

Llego al edificio donde vivían Ren y Sei, subió las escaleras con cuidado, hasta que llego al pasillo donde estaba el departamento de su hermano, vaya, de verdad que odiaba esas escaleras, pero dejo de pensar en eso y camino llegando a la puerta, no pensó en tocar ya que podría ser que su hermano estuviera ocupado, así que utilizo la llave que le había dado Ren agradecía que la confianza no faltará entre ellos.

-Hermano- llamo Aoba cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tal vez estaba en su cuarto; pensó. Se retiro los zapatos y adentro al interior del cálido hogar de su hermano mayor.

Dejo la bolsa con los cuantos regalos que traía para su hermano, vio la habitación por todos lados, estaba muy ordenada, camino hacia la cocina por si estaba ahí pero nada, entonces lo más seguro es que estuviera en su habitación. Camino por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido, puede que estuviera dormido.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta iba a tocar, pero esta estaba medio abierta, así que si estaba ahí eso fue un alivio, ya que pensó que pudo haber salido. Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero un sonido viniendo del de la habitación lo detuvo.

Eran… sollozos.

La escena con la que se encontró de verdad que le rompió el corazón, la hizo sentir un nudo tremendo nudo en la garganta. Los sollozos provenientes eran de su hermano, que yacía recostado en la cama abrazándose de un oso blanco, se podían ver las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos, terminando en el peluche o en la almohada que había debajo de él.

Iba a decir algo, pero no pudo cuando esta vez escucho que murmuraba algo.

-F-Fue… mi culpa…- mascullo el Seragaki mayor sin detener sus sollozos. -y-yo… tuve la culpa…-

Estaba culpándose, pero… ¿de qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Fueron las preguntas que se hizo así mismo, tal vez el no recordaba…

-M-Mi… hijo…- sollozo abrazándose con más fuerza del peluche. -y-yo… lo mate…- finalizo, salvo que esta vez estallo en llanto, el peluche fue lo único que amortiguo sus sollozos en ese momento.

Ni cuenta, tal vez se había dado… de que su hermano menor, estaba ahí.

Entonces… era eso. Sei, aun después de tres meses recordaba aquello que había pasado, y no lo culpaba. Algo así dejaría una marca muy grande, Sei solo había aparentado que el daño no había sido mucho, que era fuerte, pero la sonrisa se le torcía algunas veces fue algo que posiblemente Aoba no notó.

Salió de la habitación sin que Sei se diera cuenta, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que había visto, lo que había oído, su hermano… estaba destrozado.

Fueron 10 minutos de silencio hasta que escucho pasos por el pasillo, era Sei, que llego a la cocina sorprendiéndose de la repentina presencia de su hermano.

-A-Aoba, no sabía que habías venido- dijo, acomodándose el cabello un poco.

Aoba por su parte levanto la cabeza y ofreció una leve sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-Descuida, llegue hace unos minutos, pensé que estabas dormido así que no toque la puerta de tu habitación, no quería despertarte- mintió, tenía que encontrar el momento en el que dijera a su hermano sobre lo que había visto.

-Ya veo, entonces… haré algo de té, lamento estaba dormido es que no he dormido muy bien estos días- una sonrisa apareció en las líneas de sus labios, la cual se torció, Aoba esta vez lo notó.

-Descuida yo lo haré- iba a levantarse y dirigirse a la estufa pero Se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes, no hagas esfuerzo… t-tú debes cuidar a tu bebé- tartamudeo, sin decir más llego a la estufa y coloco a tetera no sin antes verter agua en el interior de esta.

Aoba guardo silencio ante lo que dijo, y sin reclamar o comentar, se sentó observando a su hermano preparar dos tazas.

-Tú… aun sufres mucho por la pérdida de tu bebé, ¿cierto?- dijo, y eso provoco que Sei dejará todo lo que estaba haciendo, sin voltearse respiro profundamente.

-Sí, algo así no se supera fácilmente- respondió, esperando a que el sonido de la tetera se escuchara.

-Te vi llorar, hace unos minutos- añadió, haciendo que Sei se tensará.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, el cual preocupo al menor, se levanto de la silla acercándose hasta donde estaba Sei, dándose cuenta de cómo delgados ríos de lagrimas caer por aquellos orbes negros d su hermano, estás terminando en la barra de la cocina, el mayor sintió su pecho oprimirse, el nudo en su garganta apenas y le permitía pasar saliva.

Aoba, no dudo ni un segundo, se acerco a su gemelo y lo abrazo, en aquel abrazo depositaba todo su apoyo, su calidez ahora siendo trasmitida hacia su hermano, pero además de eso, quería que Sei siguiera adelante, por experiencia propia Aoba sabía lo que era una perdida, sin embargo podría no ser igual perder un hijo a perder a sus padres… bueno, eso importaba poco, ahora lo importante era que su hermano mayor siguiera delante, no podía quedarse estancado en el pasado.

-Aoba…- mascullo Sei, con tono sollozante.

-¿Hm?- emitió el menor.

-Gracias…- agradeció, correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano menor, las lágrimas que aun quedaron en sus ojos cayeron en el hombro del de cabellos azul claro, así como sollozos apenas audibles.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Sei decidió… que era momento de seguir.

**[Octubre 07]**

-¡La señorita Romy de verdad es tan tierna!- exclamo Kou, miembro de Benishigure, notando la seriedad en la expresión de la pequeña ante sus palabras.

-Vamos, Kou aun es demasiado pequeña para que le digas "señorita"- comentó otro de los integrantes, acercándose hasta donde estaba la bebé de ojos verdes.

-Wah~ vamos Nae, todos sabemos que cuando crezca tendremos que llamarle por "señorita"- respondió el de cabellos grises, tomando a la bebé en sus brazos para seguir jugando con ella -algún día ella será la sucesora, ¿no?-

No hubo comentario alguno, todo se quedo en silencio cuando dijo "sucesora" se sintieron verdaderamente incómodos, sabían que Koujaku después de lo que había pasado en su juventud, no quería volver hablar sobre aquel tema, lo evitaba a toda costa, ya que recordarlo era… recordar a su madre, y eso… de verdad era doloroso.

Ahora se sentía conforme con la vida que tenía ahora, todo estaba verdaderamente tranquilo, tenía un mocoso como su pareja, pero lo amaba de eso no había duda, y este le había dado un propósito para seguir, bueno eran dos, y era nunca dejar solo a Noiz, y el proteger a su hija, quien para él era su mayor prioridad, bueno ambos lo eran.

Después de todo… eran su familia.

Así como Benishigure, quienes en cuanto vieron a la nueva integrante de la familia, casi querían comérsela a besos, pero gracias a sus dos posesivos padres fue imposible, más por Koujaku quien sostenía su espada en todo momento.

En parte Ruff rabbit, era otra historia.

-Vamos a ver, ¿de qué tanto hablan?-

Se escucho Koujaku no muy lejos de donde los miembros de su clan estaban cuidando a la pequeña.

-¡Koujaku-san!- emitió Kou sorprendido, recordó lo que Nae le había dicho sobre decir lo de la sucesión del clan, así que debía decir algo más para que Koujaku no se lo tomará nada mal, o recordará su pasado.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de responder.

-De nada, simplemente hablábamos de lo linda que es la señorita Romy, ¿cierto Nae?-

-Así es- respondió con un tanto de nerviosismo en su voz, que gracias a dios Koujaku no notó ya que se concentro más en acercarse a Kou y abrazar a su pequeña.

-Ya les había dicho que no es necesario que le digan señorita- añadió el azabache, acariciando los cabellos de su hija de forma tierna. -¿se ha portado bien?-

Ambos integrantes de Benishigure asintieron inmediatamente.

-La seño… Romy siempre se porta bien-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, y bueno creo que se fe el último corte que daré por hoy, vamos a dar una vuelta por la isla para terminar-

Kou y Nae asintieron, no era muy tarde apenas las 4 así que una vuelta por la isla no vendría mal así verían si había problemas en algún lado o si alguien, necesitaba ayuda con algo. Durante el transcurso del camino Koujaku aprovecho para escribir un mensaje de texto a Noiz avisando que llegarían más temprano y llevaría la cena, conocía a quien era el tipo de persona que respondía los mensajes cinco minutos después de que le llegaban, pero esta vez tardo más de lo habitual, además no que no le envió un mensaje preguntando por cómo estaba su hija y eso, el alemán se preocupaba bastante por la pequeña, todavía no se acostumbraba a dejarla sola, era una mami cuidadosa con su hija.

Fue después de 10 minutos cuando la respuesta llego, diciendo que está bien y que quería que trajera pizza. Eso le dio señal de que todo estaba bien. Así que no se preocupo más.

* * *

-Los siguientes vuelos son a las 5:30 y 10:45 p.m. ¿Cuál desea?-

-El de las 10:45-

-De acuerdo, ¿sección económica?-

El rubio asintió a cada pregunta que hizo la empleada.

-Muy bien, su vuelo sale a las 10:45, esperemos que el viaje sea de su agrado- finalizo, entregando el boleto de avión al rubio.

Noiz lo tomo sin decir nada más, solo agradeció y se retiro, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero además de eso… aun no lo hablaba con Koujaku, sin embrago él no era el tipo de personas que avisaban, además de que no sabía como este se lo tomaría, además su hija… vaya su pequeña, tendría que cargar con la preocupación de no ver a su hija en unos días. Pero, tenía que hacerlo. Se lo explicaría a Koujaku en la cena.

* * *

-¿Alemania?- Soltó Koujaku dejando caer el pedazo de pizza que había tenido en la boca.

Noiz asintió a lo que el azabache dijo, dejando a un lado la soda de naranja que estaba tomando, suspiro y miro al japonés con seriedad.

-Necesito arreglar unos asuntos- respondió.

Koujaku aun no creía que Noiz iba a irse, por quien sabe cuántos días pero cuando escucho lo de "asuntos" rápidamente pensó que serían de su familia, y referentes a lo de su hija. Por lo que podría aceptar el hecho de que no lo vería en varios días, pero su pequeña, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

-Y… ¿Cuándo planeas irte?-

El alemán trago saliva, porque sabía que su respuesta haría que su pareja además de volver a sorprenderse se enojará.

-Hoy en la noche- mascullo, recargando su codo en la mesa, su mano posándose en su barbilla espero la respuesta del azabache.

-¡¿HOY?!- exclamo levantándose de la silla, dejando caer unas cuantas cosas, como la cátsup y mostaza. -¡y lo dices tan naturalmente!-regaño.

Noiz no dijo nada y solo guardo silencio, esperando que el regaño de su pareja se detuviera en algún momento para que lo dejara hablar. Duro más de lo que se pudo imaginar.

-¿Pensaste en Romy? Sabes que ella está muy apegada a ti, eres su papá después de todo- Finalizo, respirando profundamente.

Tras decir eso, Noiz se quedo en silencio, sabía lo que significaba, aun así… era algo que tenía que hacer. Koujaku entendió la mirada que Noiz tenía, conocía esa mirada así que tenía e iba a entenderlo.

-Bien, bien, terminemos de cenar, te ayudaré a empacar después de darle de comer a Romy- añadió observando a la porta bebé que había lado de Noiz, donde yacía la pequeña de apenas 7 meses y medio dormida.

Noiz sonrió suavemente, debía admitir que se sentía triste, el tener que alejarse por unos días de su hija… y de su pareja. No hizo más que observar a su pequeña un poco mejor, y sonreír.

-Sí…- susurro, por ultimo.

-Mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue al hotel-

-No es necesario, pero si tú quieres…- respondió, sus palabras siendo acompañadas de un suspiro al final.

El rubio soltó un leve bufido de molestia, pero realmente no estaba molesto simplemente estaba… ¿nervioso? Sí, era eso, pero hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo, así que trataba de ocultarlo.

-Es raro verte en traje además- agrego el azabache con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Cállate, viejo- renegó el rubio hizo su mirada hacia su hija, quien recargaba su cuerpecito contra el hombro de su padre.

"_Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 82 destinado a Alemania; favor de abordar, el avión despegara en 10 minutos"._

Se escucho una voz femenina hablar por los altos parlantes, avisando que el vuelo de las 10:45 estaba por despegar, era el vuelo de Noiz.

Koujaku y Noiz se miraron un par de segundos antes de que uno de ellos decidiera decir algo.

-No olvides enviar un mensaje cuando llegue al hotel- le recordó, escucharlo decir eso le hizo sonreír de forma graciosa, sabía que Koujaku estaba nervioso también.

Noiz asintió, volviendo a mirar a su pequeña hija, tenía que verla un poco más así no olvidaría la ropa tan linda y la expresión tan adorable que tenía ahora. Un pantaloncito blanco, y una sudadera con mangas rosadas, la capucha tenía orejas de borreguito, le vio de pies a cabeza, tomándola en sus brazos, brindándole un acogedor y cálido abrazo.

-Cuida bien a tu papá- susurro, colocando un suave beso en la frente de la pequeña de cabellos negros.

-Mph…- mascullo el japonés con una leve sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció segundos después, serían días unos días muy duros a partir de ahora.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 82 con destino a Alemania, favor de abordar, el avión despegará en 5 minutos"._

Aviso una vez más la voz de los altos parlantes, Noiz se separo de su hija, entregándosela a Koujaku.

-Tengo que irme-

Sabía que no se verían en un tiempo, por lo que Koujaku no pensó mucho en acercarse al rubio entregándole un suave beso en los labios, moldearon sus labios un poco, sin importarles las miradas que se centraron en ellos, no fue un beso de despedida, fue un beso de… _Hasta luego._

Se separo de Noiz, depositando un beso extra en la frente del ya mencionado. Quien se dio cuenta de que se empezaba hacer tarde, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de empezar alejarse.

-Dile adiós a tu papá- dijo Koujaku indicándole a la pequeña que se despidiera de su progenitor, quien continúo alejándose.

Noiz observo desde la distancia que llevaba hasta ahora, se dio la vuelta para ver una última vez a su hija.

-Baba~- balbuceo la pequeña, agitando suavemente su mano, aunque parecía que estaba diciendo "papá" posiblemente, sabía que su papá ya se iba. Noiz se sorprendió al ver el gesto de despedida que había hecho, y sabía que había dicho algo, puesto que Koujaku sonrió con verdadera alegría, si había pasado eso… y aunque no pudo escucharlo, cuando regresará, lo cual quería que fuera lo más pronto que pudiera, porque no quería perderse nada, de lo que su hija hiciera.

Se despidió una última vez antes de desaparecer, en el pasillo. Cuando las 10:45, el aviso de que el avión iba a despegar lo hizo dirigirse a una de las grandes ventanas que había en el aeropuerto, no tardo en ver como el vuelo correspondiente a esa hora despego, y ahí iba. Suspiro con un tanto de intranquilidad, la cual desvaneció cuando la pequeña manita de su hija pasó por su mejilla, tal vez fue un gesto para que se sintiera tranquilo, que todo iba a estar bien. Agradeció aquel gesto besando la manita de su hija.

-Vamos a casa, ya se paso tu hora de dormir, jovencita- hizo como si regañará a la pequeña, aunque realmente no podía hacerlo.

**[11 de octubre, nacimiento de Joshua]**

-Su nombre es Joshua, Joshua Seragaki- dijo Aoba con orgullo no solo en su voz, si no en la expresión de su rostro. Estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de su hijo, quien vaya sorpresa lloraba, en brazos de Mink.

-Es igual de llorón que su madre- comento Tae levantándose de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Aoba, quien después de una cesaría se veía bastante cansado.

-¿Puedes lidiar con este nuevo pequeño llorón, Mink?- pregunto Sei con gracia.

-¡Joshua no es un llorón!- exclamo Aoba con un leve tono enojado, el cual lo hizo sentir una leve punzada de dolor en el vientre.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos, o los puntos se te abrirán- regaño el moreno que siguió meciendo en sus brazos, pero este seguía llorando de verdad que apenas nacía, vaya… bueno, de ninguna manera eso le molestaba, era su hijo después de todo, era un bebé y los bebés lloraban, así que n había forma de que su llanto le molestará.

-Por el amor de dios, apenas llevas tres horas de nacido y ya das problemas- comentó Tae, recibiendo a su bisnieto en sus brazos, quien empezó a calmarse conforme ella lo acunaba.

-Vaya, Tae-san tiene mucho talento con los bebés- dijo Clear, levantándose con extremada lentitud, el ahora tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, y uno de trillizos no era para nada una cosa tan fácil, su vientre era pesado, demasiado pesado, pero aun podía moverse, extrañaba mucho saltar por los tejados, hoy la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el departamento, bajaba las escaleras solo cuando era necesario además de que habían hecho un acuerdo, sobre un departamento no muy lejos de donde estaba Dry juice, así que no perderían ningún cliente además el nuevo lugar era mucho más grande, habían tres cuartos en total y un garaje en la parte superior, bastante espacio además de que el local para el bar era más espacioso.

-No es talento- respondió, todos concentrándose en la mayor quien ahora cargaba un pequeño bulto que solo sollozaba suavemente, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse los hizo girar hacia la puerta.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo Ren adentrándose a la habitación, al parecer no venía solo -encontré a Koujaku en el camino-

-Oh, Koujaku-

-Vaya, todos están aquí- comento el azabache, acercándose hacia donde estaba la cama de Aoba, Koujaku cargaba a Romy quien ya estaba bastante grande, aunque no tanto, pero en unos cuantos meses ya casi cumplía un año, así que no era cosa de otro mundo que ya haya crecido tanto.

-Koujaku, por poco y pensé que no vendrías- agrego Aoba con una sonrisa divertida -veo que trajiste a Romy-

-Así es, ella también quiere conocer a Joshua- respondió acercándose a Tae, quien era la que cargaba al pequeño que tenía unos cuantos cabellos castaños adornando su cabeza. -vamos hija, saluda a Joshua-

La pequeña de cabellos negros, observo fijamente al recién nacido, quien aun lloraba. Koujaku tenía miedo de que a Romy no le agradara el pequeño Joshua, pero fue completamente diferente. La pequeña acerco su mano hasta el tierno rostro del castañito, dándole suaves caricias, con las cuales los sollozos del bebé se detuvieron.

-Wah~ parece que Romy ya está conociendo a su futuro novio- comentó Clear con voz divertida.

-¡CLEAR!- gritaron Koujaku y Aoba, nuevamente Clear salía con el tema de que los dos pequeños tarde o temprano saldrían, a ambos les molestaba eso, eran sus hijos después de todo, pero siendo honestos… se verían lindos.

-¿Noiz sigue de viaje?- pregunto Mizuki al ver que ya habían pasado varios días desde que el rubio había hecho ese viaje.

-Así es, faltan unos días antes de que regrese, pero Romy ya lo extraña-

-Bueno eso no es extraño, es su papá después de todo- agrego Sei con una sonrisa.

Después de esa corta conversación todo se volvió risas, y agradables comentarios sobre la nueva llegada de "Joshua Seragaki" como ahora se conocía al pequeño, fue bastante extraño que Ren y Sei estaban muy callados, aunque Sei estaba encantado con su sobrino. Ya había pasado tiempo, así que quería ver cuando su hermano mayor encargaba uno.

-B-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo Sei, tartamudeando al principio.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, me alegra mucho que hayan venido- agradeció Aoba con una sonrisa.

Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa, en ella estaban diciendo que no tenía nada que agradecer, estaban actuando bastante extraños, pensaron todos los que estaban en la habitación a excepción de Aoba.

-Vendremos de nuevo mañana- añadió Ren, viéndose apurado por salir ya de la habitación.

-Eso espero, porque quiero que Joshua pase más tiempo con su tío Sei- Aoba seguía hablando, sin darse cuenta de que Sei y Ren se miraban fijamente, como si quisieran devorarse ahí mismo pero no en el… lado bueno.

Despidieron a Sei y Ren con una sonrisa, quienes salieron de la habitación y casi fueron como un rayo desaparecieron de la vista de todos, quienes no pensaron ni dos veces en por qué tanta prisa.

* * *

Apenas y abrió la puerta, fue empujado al interior del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Ren empezó a dejar besos descuidados por el cuelo del Seragaki mayor, quien se dejo hacer todo lo que el más alto quisiera.

Las temperaturas de ambos cuerpos empezando a subir, fue aprisionado contra la pared de la entrada, Ren era por mucho más fuerte que él. De eso no había duda alguna.

-Contra la pared… ponte contra la pared- susurro contra el oído del más bajo, sus manos se movían como víboras por el cuerpo del más bajo, degustando cada centímetro del cuerpo ajeno, levanto su camisa hasta que tuvo una perfecta vista del pecho descubierto de este, sus pezones, su vientre… siempre tan apetecible.

Sei obedeció a toda petición que el ex allmate le dio, sin necesidad de alguna palabra o algo por el estilo Ren bajo los pantalones del Seragaki dejándolos hasta sus tobillos, esas piernas delgadas, pidiendo que fueran exploradas a fondo, Ren se perdió en sus muslos, los cuales acaricio tantas veces, hoy quería que todo fuera tan rápido posible.

-Ren, ah… apresúrate, h-hazlo ya…- gimió Sei con voz llena de necesidad y deseo, si seguía así… no podía resistir mucho más, su autocontrol se iría de vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones.

Trago saliva, y se desabrocho el cinturón bajando sus pantalones y bóxers, logrando liberar su ya erecta intimidad, la cual froto contra las nalgas del más bajo, que solo hizo que se estremeciera de forma tan violenta, lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado. No había necesidad de preparación, desde hace días que a Sei le gustaba de ese modo, seco y sin ningún tipo de lubricación, eso lo hacía más excitante.

Abrió las nalgas del más bajo teniendo una vista bastante deliciosa, no se cuestiono nada, acerco la cabeza de su miembro a la entrada del Seragaki, luego de varios empujones bastante difíciles logro adentrarse, el calor rodeaba toda su intimidad, Sei siempre fue caliente, verdaderamente caliente, podía sentir como iba a derretirse con solo estar ahí adentro por más tiempo, pero iba a moverse haría el placer, más pero más descomunal, al punto de volverse locos los dos, si… después de aquel incidente con su primer bebé, creo que ya era momento de intentar una vez más.

Después de todo, tenían que superarse.

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**¡Sup!**

**Qué bueno verlos por aquí de nuevo, agradezco a todos los que han seguir mi historia más a las chicas que dejan sus reviews, que son muchas, a las cuales les dedico este capituló y el siguiente el cual estará más cargado con emociones, y sorpresas, y una nueva boda. Espero y sean pacientes, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**¿Algún review? Todos son bienvenidos. **


	12. Sin prisas, todo a su tiempo

**Sin prisas, siempre hay tiempo.**

* * *

**¡Hola linduras!  
Me da mucho gusto estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes, además de que estoy realmente feliz ya que este fic ha sido leído más de 4.000 veces, eso me hizo muy pero muy feliz.**

**Además sus reviews me han hecho seguir y seguir, así como me han asustado varios mensajes diciendo que si no actualizaba me buscarían y me matarían, de verdad que esos mensajes me enamoran, de cierta manera… por ello les dejo el nuevo capítulo el cual tendrá de todo un poco.**

**Lamento la tardanza en subir el cap, he tenido varios problemas con la escuela y con mi salud emocional, y otras cosillas pero en fin espero y les guste.**

**Aclaraciones del fic:  
Noiz viene con una gran sorpresa no solo para Koujaku.  
Akira es un personaje no oficial, fue inventado para el fic, es la nana de las hijas de Virus y Trip. Así como Mine y Kaou. Habrá también varios personajes.**

**¡Espero y les guste!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

Clear era esa clase de personas que le gustaba despertar temprano, usualmente Mizuki lo veía despierto a eso de las 7 de la mañana, y en cuanto despertaba empezaba hacer las tareas del hogar como aspirar la sala, lavar la ropa, además ni una vez de olvido de checar si todo en el bar estaba limpio, y si faltaba algo de alcohol lo anotaría para la próxima vez salir a comprar más.

Pero, las mañanas cambiaron desde que su embarazo comenzó.

El albino empezando los dos meses se despertaba más tarde, no era porque fuera flojo o algo así… se cansaba más rápido, además su espalda lo torturaba todos los días los dolores de esta nunca cesaban, y la hinchazón de sus pies menos.

Salvo que una mañana fue diferente, eran eso de las 9:15 cuando Mizuki tentó el lado izquierdo de su cama donde dormía Clear esperaba sentirlo dormir tan pacíficamente, así como sentir su abultado vientre de ocho meses, pero… no estaba.

Parpadeo, empezando a reincorporarse, en efecto Clear no estaba; ¿adonde había ido? Se pregunto, levantándose y yendo al baño esperando encontrarlo ahí pero nada, entonces estaría en la sala.

Fue a la sala donde espero ver a Clear, se quedo en el marco de la puerta cuando escucho al albino, efectivamente era él.

_-Brilla, brilla, brillante  
esta vez solo puede ser un  
sueño lejano…-_

Cantó suavemente, dando suaves caricias a su vientre, llevaba una sonrisa casi angelical en su rostro, parecía un ángel bastaba con oírlo cantar y ver como las delgados rayos de sol se adentraban por la ventana y iluminaban la habitación; tarareaba de forma suave y delicada aquella canción de cuna.

_-Las medusas sueñan  
con cantar una canción…-_

Siguió, ni una vez detuvo sus caricias ni dejo de cantar, se sentía bien, estos pequeños lo mantenían despierto de vez en cuando, pero él tenía una forma de hacerlos dormir.

_-Durmiendo suavemente  
en la orilla del mar…-_

Respiro profundamente, embozando una suave sonrisa en su rostro cuando sintió como empezaron a moverse nuevamente, él sabía por qué.

_-Balancéate, balancéate,  
balanceándote…-_

Finalizo, dando una última caricia a su vientre, sus pequeños se movían cuando él estaba por terminar de cantar así era siempre, tal vez querían seguir escuchándolo por ello moverse era como decir que no se detuviera, aun no nacían y Clear ya empezaba a saber de ellos, de verdad... que estaba ansioso por conocerlos, por tenerlos en sus brazos.

-¿Despierto?- dijo Mizuki desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Wah! Mizuki-san, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- pregunto con sorpresa, posiblemente lo había escuchado cantar, vaya que a veces era muy despistado.

-Desde que empezaste- respondió, sin dudarlo se acerco y poso un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Clear. -¿estaban despiertos?- pregunto, acariciando el vientre del albino.

Emitió una suave risita ante la caricia del moreno, asintiendo a su pregunta.

-Se despertaron hace una hora y no han dejado de moverse- decía dando más caricias, la mano del moreno seguía en su vientre eso era uno de los gestos que más amaba por parte de su pareja.

-¿A sí? ¿No tendrán hambre?-

-Uhm… podría ser- murmuro, respirando profundamente.

Mizuki sonrió, de verdad amaba la forma de ser de Clear, además de escucharlo cantar era uno de los mayores placeres que gozaba, pero además de eso las atenciones que antes ya tenía con él, se habían vuelto más especiales en él, Mizuki siempre estaba a pendiente de él, de que tuviera todo lo que necesitara, y que no hiciera esfuerzos, y estaba prohibido severamente prohibido que bajara las escaleras tantas veces, con una o dos bastaba pero nada más.

El albino iba a decir algo más, pero se quedo callado cuando Mizuki pegó la oreja contra su vientre.

-¿M-Mizuki-san?- dijo con confusión.

-Se están moviendo, los escucho- contesto, concentrándose mejor en los sonidos. -son muy inquietos- siguió, una sonrisa orgullosa apareciendo en sus labios.

-Parece que están ansiosos por salir ya- comento con una sonrisa risueña.

Mizuki siguió así por unos segundos más hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora. Se empezaba hacer tarde, además de que ahora con el embarazo de Clear el cual estaba casi en los finales había dejado de trabajar, por Mizuki que le había dicho que debía descansar, con un puchero Clear acepto aunque era por el bien de sus bebés, debía pensar en ellos.

-Bien, te haré de desayunar; deben estar hambrientos- dijo, adentrándose a la cocina para empezar el desayuno.

-Yo te ayudo, Mizuki-san- añadió, levantándose con lentitud de su asiento, con ayuda del moreno logro estar de pie, ahora encaminándose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno juntos, no negaba que tenía hambre además ahora estaba comiendo por tres personas más no podía comer una pequeña cantidad como siempre hoy tenía que comer y bastante, pero su peso no le afligía, Mizuki le había dicho que gordo o delgado él lo amaría de igual manera, eso le daba mucho pero mucho alivio, además quería estar saludable por sus bebés.

Además, Mizuki ni un segundo se detenía de sus caricias, cada que tenía oportunidad acariciaba su vientre y lo besaba, todo tipo de mimos para el albino y sus futuros hijos, pero… aun faltaba algo.

-Espero que los bebés nazcan pronto, extraño… tener sexo con Mizuki-san…- eso ultimo fue casi un murmuro, que Mizuki alcanzo a escuchar sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse.

-C-Clear, te dije… e-eso… será pronto- respondió con un sonrojo en el rostro, parecía una cereza.

-L-Lo siento, Mizuki-san, p-pero…- calló por unos segundos cuando se sonrojo suavemente -extraño tener sexo con, Mizuki-san…-

De verdad que este chico iba a matarlo, tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba además de que escucharlo decir eso no podía evitar sonrojarse el también, aunque no se negaba a la idea de que gracias al embarazo las relaciones sexuales serían difíciles más no imposibles, pero por si acaso mejor no las habían tenido.

-Vamos a desayunar, los cuatro deben estar muertos de hambre- bromeo, pasando su mano por el vientre del albino dando una delicada caricia.

Iba a contestar pero fue ahí cuando sintió una patadita por parte de uno de sus pequeños, en cuanto escucharon "desayuno" de seguro se emocionaron.

-Wah~ se emocionaron cuando escucharon "desayuno"- contesto con una sonrisa infantil.

Siguieron bromeando entre sí hasta que el desayuno estuvo totalmente preparado, Clear no era el único que estaba hambriento Mizuki también así que no tardaron en establecerse en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, ni un momento Mizuki se detuvo con las caricias, y no quería detenerse; sentir el movimiento de sus hijos le hacía sentir como si tuviera un zoológico en el estomago, pensar que en tan poco tiempo tendría a esos tres pequeños en sus brazos.

Era… emocionante.

* * *

"No vayas al aeropuerto, yo llegaré al departamento, ¿de acuerdo?"

-Que mandón, Romy quería ir a recogerte al aeropuerto-

"Uh" mascullo posando su mentón contra su mano. "Hablando de mi pequeña, puedes traerla quiero saludarla"

-Está jugando, espera un poco- pidió desapareciendo de la imagen de la pantalla holográfica tardando unos segundos, regreso esta vez cargando a la pequeña de casi un año. -mira amor, saluda a tu mami- bromeo.

"Deja de decirme así" bufo con molestia, observando fijamente la pantalla ver a su hija después de tantos días de verdad que era un verdadero alivio. "¿te has portado bien?" cuestiono con una leve sonrisa.

La pequeña azabache no presto atención hasta que escucho la voz de su progenitor, dejo su juguete a un lado y se concentro en la pantalla.

-Baba~- balbuceo queriendo tocar la imagen del rubio, pero al momento de tocarla solo se desvanecía la parte en donde posaba su dedo, dándose cuenta de que solo podía oírlo pero no tocarlo ni abrazarlo, comenzó sollozando hasta que finalmente empezó a llorar.

"¿Qué pasa? No llores, princesa" decía intentando calmarla, verla llorar más por su culpa se sintió mal, quería abrazarla y consolarla pero ahora le era imposible.

-Bueno, es hora de comer- dijo acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña. -despídete de mami-

Romy logro controlar sus sollozos cuando escucho la voz del estilista.

-Ba-Ba~- emitió agitando suavemente su manita como siempre se despedía, aquel gesto hizo que el corazón de Noiz saltara de su pecho, su hija… era lo más tierno que había en la tierra.

"Adiós mi princesa" se despidió sonriendo cálidamente a la pequeña. "Voy a llegar mañana a las 12, ambos estén listos". Aviso, ¿listos? Pero… ¿listos para qué? Koujaku iba a preguntar pero fue ahí cuando Noiz colgó dejándolo sumamente confundido y molesto.

-Mocoso…- escupió yendo a la cocina con su hija en los brazos, aun la escuchaba sollozar pero no la culpaba, extrañaba a Noiz y… el de igual manera. -regresa pronto…-

Ya eran las 11:30 cuando Noiz envió un mensaje diciendo que ya iba en camino al departamento, y por lo que le había dicho quería que ambos estuvieran listos, pero el porqué no sabía. Ambos tomaron un baño de aproximadamente una hora, estuvieron jugando en la tina con las burbujas así que no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían estado así.

Saliendo del baño, se vistieron primero vistió a Romy con uno de esos lindos trajes que Noiz había comprado para ella, esta vez eran unas pequeñas botas blancas, un short blanco y una sudadera igual de color blanco puro, el estilo de su ropa era esta vez el de un borrego, se veía tan linda, así que Koujaku no resistió a tomarle una foto y guardarla.

El se puso su kimono, y unos pantalones como siempre, arreglando su cabello y el de su hija, ahora si estaban listos, ya iban saliendo de la habitación cuando el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta los sorprendió.

-Llego tu mami- comento Koujaku a su pequeña, caminando a prisa hacia la entrada en donde espero ver a Noiz y así fue.

Estaba de pie, dejando su maleta a un lado, sin sus piercings y con ese traje era totalmente diferente.

-Bienvenido a casa- mascullo el estilista cuando llego a la entrada, ofreciendo al rubio una sonrisa aliviada, y esa sonrisa era porque por fin estaba Noiz en casa.

El alemán no dijo nada, se quedo in palabras cuando se encontró con un Koujaku de traje con el cabello perfectamente recogido salvo por ese fleco que le cubría el ojo derecho, pero dejando de pensar en eso era perfecto vistiendo lo que fuera se vería condenadamente guapo.

-Vaya hasta pareces otro- comento con gracia, sin dudarlo se acerco recibiendo un beso de bienvenida por parte del más alto.

-Cállate- dijo contra sus labios, se alejo de este regalándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-Baba~- agrego la pequeña, casi como si dijera que ella estaba ahí y se sentía ignorada.

-Vaya, por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti-

Koujaku entrego a la pequeña a los brazos del rubio quien la tomo empezando a dejar suaves besos en el rostro de esta.

-Que linda se ve mi princesa, que linda- decía dejando más besos, tanto en sus mejillas regordetas como en su frente, se la quería comer a besos de eso Koujaku no dudaba.

Podrían seguir así pero el líder de Benishigure noto que la puerta del departamento seguía abierta, iba a cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie afuera, para ser más extraño la persona que estaba ahí tenía el cabello rubio como Noiz, además no se veía muy mayor podría decirse que tenía unos 18 o 19, vestía un pantalón negro y un suéter marrón, ¿Quién era? Se pregunto.

Iba a preguntarle pero Noiz interrumpió.

_-Izaak entra- _susurro Noiz extrañando al azabache, ya que había hablado en su lengua materna, entonces el chico era alemán también.

_-Es un lugar bastante cálido, hermano-_ agrego el extranjero, dejando más confundido al azabache más cuando este entro al departamento entonces si conocía a Noiz, eso… era nuevo, ahora tenía que saber qué relación tenía con el rubio.

No dijo más así que cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta de que ambos traían maletas, estaba de verdad confundido. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en la sala, Noiz tosió suavemente acomodando su garganta.

-Koujaku, el es mi hermano menor, Izaak- informo el rubio, el azabache sorprendiéndose ante la noticia.

-¿T-Tu hermano?- mascullo carraspeando la parte trasera de su cabeza. -No me dijiste que iba a venir.

Noiz no respondió, esta vez se dirigió a su hermano.

_-Koujaku aun no sabe alemán, debes hablar japonés, ¿entiendes?-_

Izaak asintió a lo que su hermano dijo, dejando confundido al azabache.

-Es un placer conocerte, Koujaku- dijo, y gracias a dios eso si lo entendió sonrió al ver que el menor era educado, ahora solo faltaba que no fuera como los padres de Noiz, quien recordaba no con mucho agrado después de haberle hecho aquel moretón en la mejilla de su hija, así que volverlos a ver sería de todo menos agradable.

Puede que el hermano de Noiz fuera diferente.

-El placer es todo mío, Izaak- el nombre del rubio fue un tanto difícil, pero logro pronunciarlo inclinándose delante de este.

Iban a seguir conversando pero se olvidaban de alguien.

_-No necesito adivinar, ella es mi sobrina-_

Bromeo acercándose a donde su hermano, que cargaba a la menor que le miro extrañado, bueno eso era cierto nunca antes le había visto, aunque Noiz le había mostrado hace mucho una foto de él, no lo reconocía.

_-Es tan linda- _decía risueño. _-que tal preciosa, soy tu tío Izaak- _Noiz sonrió, sin pensarlo dejo que su hermano menor la cargará, aunque Izaak no tenía experiencia en cosas como esas la cargaba como si fuera natural en él, la pequeña era tan suave y olía muy bien.

_-Vayan a la sala- _pidió Noiz, llevando a Koujaku a la cocina.

-O-Oí- llamo al alemán ante la repentina acción.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cocina Koujaku se recargo contra la barra del lugar cruzándose de brazos, esperaba respuestas y aclaraciones por parte del más bajo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro cuando el rubio extendió la mano en donde tenía una pequeña caja color carmesí.

En ese instante se quedo congelado, Noiz tenía como siempre esa expresión inerte en el rostro, sin saber que era lo que quería decir… ¿Qué contenía esa pequeña caja?

Podría ser…

-¿Q-Qué?- mascullo, el nerviosismo se había hecho presente en su voz además de que en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente.

Sin contestar, abrió la caja dejando ver aquello que Koujaku ya se había imaginado que podría ser, se quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir ante eso; trago saliva pero casi se ahogo cuando sintió el nudo formarse en su garganta, además las manos le sudaban de una forma tan inimaginable, su mente se puso en blanco.

-Ábrelo- pidió el rubio, haciendo la confusión del azabache más notoria.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es est…?- sus palabras callaron en su boca cuando se encontró con algo que hizo que su corazón diera una vuelta entera, su rostro palideció como si hubiera visto la mismísima muerte en persona, aunque no fue así.

-Cásate conmigo- eso se escucho más como una orden por parte del rubio, en medio de toda esa confusión, el japonés levanto la mirada hacia el alemán que llevaba una expresión totalmente diferente a como siempre se veía antes, se veía inquieto, podría ser… por la respuesta que esperaba de Koujaku.

El líder de Benishigure no sabía que decir, empezó a temblar cuando escucho la declaración o petición, no sabía muy bien que había sido por el tono de voz en lo que lo había dicho, trago saliva con inmensa dificultad, sin pensarlo empezó a llorar, aquellos delgados ríos de lagrimas caían se deslizaban por sus mejillas acabando en su mentón y cayendo al suelo.

-E-Eres… un mocoso…- sollozo, intentando callar sus sollozos ya que aun estaba el hermano menor de Noiz en la sala y podría escucharlo, pero a Noiz no le importaba si su hermano veía esa escena, pero de Koujaku no sabía. Aquello que había dicho, se podría tomar como un ¿sí?

-¿Eso fue un sí o un no?-

-¡C-Cállate!- grito, empezando a sollozar nuevamente. -s-sí… acepto-

Noiz sonrió a la respuesta del azabache, pero eso último fue apenas y audible, quería escucharlo bien.

-¿Qué dijiste, viejo?- cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona.

Sabía que el alemán se estaba burlando de él, de verdad que era un mocoso molesto, como se le ocurría molestarlo en un estado tan… emocional.

-¡D-Dije que acepto!-

Esa fue respuesta suficiente para que Noiz atrapará los labios del estilista en un suave beso, que más que sorprender al japonés lo hizo temblar de emoción, no podía… era demasiada emoción, nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento, en el que por fin se comprometieran, y que en unos días por fin sentaran cabeza.

_-Mira, Romy tus papás van a casarse- _comento el rubio menor, haciendo su presencia notoria en la cocina.

Rápidamente el estilista se separo del rubio, con un color rojo que parecía una cereza, Noiz elimino ese color rojizo que había aparecido en su rostro cuando su hermano entro a la cocina llevando consigo a Romy.

-¿Q-Qué dijo?- pregunto Koujaku a Noiz, sintiéndose esta vez más tranquila, su emoción había empezado a bajar.

-No es nada- contesto volviendo a tomar la cajita de color carmesí. -voy a ponerte el anillo-

Las emociones que se habían ido, regresaron de golpe haciendo que su rostro tomará ese color rojo de antes. Pero, debía calmarse parecía una chica de 16 años en su primera cita, trago saliva levantando su mano izquierda.

Noiz no dijo más, después de sacar delicadamente el anillo, lo deslizo lentamente por el dedo anular del azabache, notando que ni un segundo dejo de llorar, y no lo culpaba… el no lloraba, pero se sentía emocionado aunque no lo mostrará por fuera, por dentro sentía todas sus hormonas saltar de aquí para allá.

Las callosas manos del azabache le encantaban, además con esas cicatrices más el anillo las hacía ver encantadoras. Era el turno de Noiz, fue más difícil colocárselo a él ya que Koujaku no dejaba de llorar ni de temblar, cuando finalmente tuvieron los anillos, entrelazaron sus dedos admirando mejor el resultado.

-Felicidades~- dijo Izaak aplaudiendo a la escena tan romántica entre ambos, se separaron cuando notaron que su hija aplaudía también, fue verdaderamente lindo.

_-Izaak calla- _ordeno el rubio, haciendo callar al menor que solo sonrió.

-Basta de sentimentalismo, ven aquí- se acerco al hermano de Noiz, tomando a Romy en sus brazos, empezando a hacerle todo tipo de mimos, Noiz sintiéndose excluido como su hermano.

_-Hermano, la cita para ver el salón es a las 2:30- _aviso a su hermano, que abrió la ventana de su coil checando una agenda que tenía incluida.

_-Es cierto- _contesto dando una mirada al reloj, dejo que el azabache siguiera jugando con su hija para dirigirse a donde estaba la pañalera de la bebé. -Koujaku, nos vamos-

-¿Uh?- emitió el estilista, limitándose a ir a la entrada donde estaban los dos alemanes esperándolos. -¿adónde iremos?-

Noiz e Izaak se miraron sin decir nada, simplemente mostrando unas suaves sonrisas, Noiz abrió la puerta primero, Izaak segundo y por ultimo Koujaku que seguía confundido, sabía que ambos tenían algo entre manos de eso no había duda.

Bueno, lo sabría en unos minutos de eso no había duda.

* * *

_-Las invitaciones ya están listas, solo necesitamos que agregue la fecha y hora en la que se efectuara la ceremonia y fiesta-_ aviso una mujer con traje de oficina, y de cabellos pelirrojos. _-el salón es perfecto para una pequeña fiesta o reunión-_

_-Lo entiendo, le pido que pase las invitaciones a mi correo para agregar la fecha- _contesto el rubio siguiendo el paso de la mujer, teniendo a su izquierda a Koujaku y en el derecho a su hermano menor que hablaba con otra chica de un mismo traje que la planificadora.

Koujaku no entendía nada de lo que hablaban se sentía excluido, agradecía tener a su pequeña que jugueteaba con su mano donde posaba el anillo de compromiso. Durante en el camino Noiz le había dicho que irían a ver diferentes salones para la boda, pero… ¿tan pronto? Además de que mañana todavía harían más cosas, como escoger el pastel, la recepción y eso, además se había tomado tantas libertades como traer a un grupo planificadoras de bodas de Alemania, de verdad que eso le sorprendió pero además de eso… le desilusiono un tanto ya que, él quería también estar organizando su boda y eso.

_-¿K-Koujaku?- _Llamo una diminuta voz que apenas y Koujaku pudo escuchar, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una chica de cabellos castaños que sostenía una notebook.

-Eh, sí; ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono, dándose la vuelta para hablar de forma más natural.

-_Oh, qué bueno que lo dije bien_- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, dando una mirada a su tableta digital. -por favor acompáñeme, yo soy Emma y necesito que elija las adornos de flores que llevará el salón, y el tipo de comida que le gustaría, además queremos saber si quiere una barra de postres o será algo simple-

¿Estaban hablando en el mismo idioma? Bueno la chica estaba hablando japonés, pero era alemana, su pronunciación no era muy buena que digamos pero lograba entenderlo, lo que no entendía era sobre todo lo que dijo después, ¿Adornos, flores, adornos, comida y… postres? Eso, era demasiado caro, el había pensado en algo sencillo como había sido la boda de Ren y Sei pero parece que el rubio quería algo… espectacular.

-Viejo- llamo Noiz, sacando de sus pensamientos a Koujaku que le miro con alivio, aquí venía el rubio para hacerlo entender la situación.

-Dime, ¿qué tanto vas hacer para la boda?- pregunto con confusión.

-Simplemente deja que la chica te explique, escoge el tipo de flores que quieras, los adornos, la comida, llame a Clear, Aoba y Sei para que vengan ayudarte con la decisión de que tipos de dulces llevar la barra de postres, lo demás déjamelo a mí- informo, siendo interrumpido por la principal encargada que le pidió diera más detalles sobre la música y cuantos invitados serían.

-P-Pero… ¿no será muy caro?- pregunto antes de que Noiz se alejará.

-No te preocupes por el precio, elige todo lo que tú quieras- finalizo alejándose del japonés, esta vez dejándolo más confundido que antes.

-Ba~bi~- balbuceo la pequeña notando que su papá estaba muy confundido.

Koujaku suspiro pesadamente, de verdad… no entendía, pero si había llamado a, Aoba, Clear, Sei, ni Mizuki, Ren y Mink vendrían porque los tres estarían trabajaban, Aoba aun estaba descansando pero podría venir ayudarlo, ahora se sentía más calmado porque sabía que no estaría solo. Además tenía a su hija a su lado, podía sentirse más tranquilo ahora.

-En lo que sus amigos llegan, ¿quiere ir a ver los arreglos florales y adornos?- pregunto la castaña con una suave sonrisita.

Bueno, al menos tenía ayuda además la chica parecía tenía bastante experiencia por lo que no se sentiría tan nervioso ahora. Se dejo guiar por ella hasta un salón donde había muchos libros, en ellos había fotos de tipos de flores que un arreglo floral llevaría, los arreglos, la comida y los postres quedarían hasta el final.

* * *

3:30 fue la hora en que todos llegaron, admirando el inmenso salón que Noiz había escogido para la boda, de verdad… que pensaba lucirse.

-Hey, bienvenidos- saludo el azabache iba a levantarse pero su hija estaba dormida en sus brazos, y no planeaba despertarla por lo que se quedo sentado ofreciéndole una sonrisa a los cuatro.

-Por favor tomen asiento, traeremos las muestras de comida y postres en un momento- indico la castaña, dejando a los cuatro tomar asiento en la mesa donde Koujaku estaba.

-¿Cuándo planearon casarse?- pregunto primeramente el de cabellos azules claros con notoria sorpresa en su voz.

Koujaku suspiro a su pregunta. -Apenas hoy- respondió.

Todos emitiendo un sonoro "Ehhh" pero era nada más que la verdad, apenas hace unas horas había pedido su mano además la boda… sería el sábado de la próxima semana y ya estaban casi terminando esta, estaban a jueves.

-De verdad que Noiz-san llego con muchas sorpresas- comento Clear con una suave risa risueña.

-Dime, Clear- llamo el azabache con una sonrisa. -¿esos bebés cuando planean salir?-

Todos rieron ante la pregunta del azabache al albino, quien solo froto su vientre y suspiro de forma risueña.

-Ha… aun les falta un mes, pero siento que en cualquier momento van a llegar- respondió, suspirando al final.

Siguieron hablando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la organizadora que seguía cargando esa notebook como si fuera su vida, y era en un rato sentido cierto ya que ahí estaba planificada toda la boda de ambos y si por alguna razón la perdía… además de ser despedida, arruinaría la boda de ambos y no quería eso, ni se lo desearía a nadie.

-¿Les gustaría probar primero la comida o los postres?- pregunto esperando la respuesta de todos, pero más la de Koujaku ya que se él era la boda.

-Uhm… la comida estaría bien, los postres son mejores al final- contesto ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Lo entiendo, empezaremos a traerles los platillos- dijo, alejándose no tardando ni un poco en regresar, esta vez siendo acompañada por dos mesas una venían los platillos y en otra los postres.

Empezaron a probar primeramente, algo de sushi, entre ellos uramaki, nigirizushi y temaki, los cuales en boca de todos estaba realmente delicioso, alagando a los chefs que lo habían preparado, los cuales se sintieron verdaderamente alagados, todos comieron un poco de todo salvo Clear que con su embarazo consideraron que comería más que todos, pero no había problema.

Koujaku eligió el temaki y uramaki, también había pedido a la organizadora que agregara el platillo de tempura también ya que era su favorito, ella siguió la orden y lo anoto, y pregunto que si no querría poner algo más en el menú, y este negó aunque… casi se le olvidaba, pidió que agregaran pizza y pasta, porque sabía que eran los platillos favoritos de Noiz.

Después de eso, Koujaku había tenido antes una última petición sobre lo que tendría la barra de postres, la organizadora tomando nota de ello asintió, esta vez trayendo una mesa con diferentes postres.

-Hay una gran variedad de postres, los cuales a petición del señor Koujaku todos son de origen Alemán, esperemos y sean de su agrado- dicho esto, se alejo de la mesa en donde estaban todos ellos que estaban listos para probar los postres tan deliciosos que había.

Y en seguida que la mujer dijo "postres" la pequeña Romy se levanto haciendo reír a su padre, que no iba a dejar que comiera de todo si no tendría una indigestión iba a cuidar lo que comiera.

-Baumkuchen- pronunció el estilista dando un bocado aquel pastel esponjoso que tenía delante de él.

-¿B-Baumkechun?- intento decir lo que el azabache había dicho pero no le había salido igual.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita risueña negando, bajo el tenedor y señalo el pastel que ahora todos estaban degustando.

-Es un pastel tradicional de Alemania, a Noiz le gusta mucho- contesto, dando otro bocado al pastel de verdad que era dulce y esponjoso, ahora sabía porque al rubio le gustaba tanto.

-Y como buen esposo no debes olvidar lo que le gusta a tu pareja- se burlo Aoba con una sonrisita burlona, y antes de que Koujaku pudiera decir algo Clear interrumpió.

-¡Es delicioso!- exclamo Clear que se rellenaba las mejillas con el pastel, los demás reían al ver al albino; no dijeron nada más, se limitaron a probar todos los postres a Sei le llamo la atención unos pequeños postres cubiertos por azúcar, los cuales gracias a Koujaku supo que se llamaban Knieküchle, un nombre muy peculiar.

-Dime, hermano; ¿Cómo va todo con Ren?- cuestiono el de cabello azul claro degustando un pequeño trozo de pastel de queso con frambuesa, bastante bueno no pudo negarlo.

-Todo va bien, estamos pensando en intentar tener un bebé- dijo, enseguida todos callaron por la noticia, ¿de verdad estaba listo? Se preguntaron.

-¿E-Estas seguro, Sei?- volvió a cuestionar Aoba esta vez sonando preocupado.

Sei asintió seguro, dejando abajo el tenedor con el que había comido aquel pequeño trozo de pastel, sonriendo a todos ya que todos lo miraron preocupados, más su hermano menor, era un riesgo… pero uno que iba a correr.

-Entonces, debe tener mucho sexo con Ren-san para que pueda concebir un bebé, Sei-san- recomendó Clear con una sonrisa inocente, tal vez ni cuenta se dio cuando el rostro de todos se tiño de color carmesí.

-¡N-No digas cosas así, Clear la pequeña Romy está aquí!- grito el Seragaki menor, señalando a Koujaku o más bien a la pequeña bebé que traía el estilista en los brazos, sin embargo ella prestaba poca atención a los adultos, su única preocupación ahora era la galleta glaseada que estaba comiendo en ese momento.

Fue después de una hora y media cuando terminaron de escoger, todo quedo entre pasteles, dulces y panquesitos, así como la comida la cual quedo tal y como había pedido el estilista, no podía pedir nada más todo estaba seguro sería perfecto.

* * *

El día de la boca había llegado, Noiz estaba como siempre neutral, sin embargo Koujaku se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener un ataque de nervios, fue hasta el momento de la ceremonia cuando se calmo, dando una mirada a todos los que estaban en ella, Ruff rabbit en la izquierda y Benishigure a la derecha, sus amigos estaban en diferentes lugares.

Noiz fue entregado por su hermano menor, que le dio una mirada suave, le estaba entregando a su hermano mayor. Así que tenía que cuidarlo bien.

La fiesta se llevo con calma, todos los miembros de los dos grupos empezaban a llevarse bien, además de que hacían bromas entre sí y conversaban como si fueran conocidos desde hace mucho.

Siguieron hablando, fue verdaderamente agradable el conocer al hermano de Noiz que no hablaba mucho japonés sin embargo le entendía bien, estaban conversando de lo más calmados cuando un grito desgarrador se escucho en medio del salón.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas adonde provenía el grito, todas las miradas se centraron en el albino.

-¿C-Clear que pasa?- pregunto Mizuki lleno de preocupación.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!- grito agarrando su vientre con fuerza, había un pequeño río de lo que parecía… Agua alrededor suyo.

Oh no…

-¿L-Los bebés ya vienen?-

* * *

**-Luu-Habla-**

**¡Lamento la tardanza!**

**¿Algún review? **


	13. Sin detenerse

**Sin detenerse.**

* * *

**¡Enhorabuena mis amores!  
Aquí llego Luu esparciendo besos, abrazos y alegría; con una nueva actualización del fic.  
Espero y no se hayan desesperado mucho, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el colegio y eso, así que espero y no me odien, yo solo reparto amor (?)**

**En fin, no digo más y les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

-¡Me duele! ¡Duele mucho!- gritaba el albino, hecho un mar de gritos y dolor al mínimo movimiento que hacía sentía punzadas de dolor llegar más fuertes, las contracciones llegaban más fuertes con cada minuto.

-Clear, respira como Tae-san índico- dijo Mizuki, en un intento por no caer en un ataque de nervios.

-¡NO PUEDO!- grito asustando a todos los que estaban presentes con él, ahora estaban en dirección al hospital, el que vaya sorpresa estaba no muy lejos del salón donde la boda de Noiz y Koujaku se había "cancelado" por así decirlo.

-Gracias por arruinar mi boda, Clear- dijo Noiz con seriedad.

-¡Noiz no digas eso!- reprendió su ahora esposo.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho Noiz-san, Koujaku-san!- se disculpo, entre gritos y sollozos.

Gracias a Mizuki quien sujetaba la mano de Clear, este no perdía el control totalmente, aunque no faltaba mucho para que el pobre albino se desvaneciera de dolor. Parecía que el camino al hospital sería eterno pero no, llegaron siendo recibidos por dos enfermeras que se acercaron a toda prisa con ellos.

-Bien, el paciente será llevado ya al quirófano- dijo una de ellas, ayudando a que ese se sentará con sumo cuidado en la silla de ruedas.

-Por favor sígame, lo prepararemos- pidió la otra enfermera a Mizuki.

El moreno se despidió de Koujaku, Noiz y Aoba, quienes se habían ofrecido acompañarlos al hospital. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que ir con Clear. Y con sus pequeños.

-¡Buen suerte Mizuki!- exclamaron Koujaku y Aoba, sus dos mejores amigos, antes de alejarse completamente ofreció una grata sonrisa desapareciendo detrás de esas puertas yendo ahora al quirófano.

Las enfermeras andaban de aquí para allá en la habitación, el doctor solo tardaría unos minutos en llegar, pero Clear parecía que iba a morir ya.

-D-Duele… m-me duele… mucho- sollozaba, agarrándose con fuerza de la mano de Mizuki.

-Tranquilo, el dolor va a parar ya- reconforto Mizuki, sus dedos pasando por la mejilla del albino retirando unas lágrimas que se habían colado de sus ojos hacia estas. El dolor de las contracciones a cada minuto le agobiaba cada vez más, este se iba por segundos pero llegaba con más ganas.

El sonido de la puerta del quirófano se escucho, dando a ver al doctor quien se arreglaba los guantes y el cubre bocas.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpo. -¿Cómo está el paciente? ¿Emocionado?- pregunto con calma.

-M-Me duele…- fue la respuesta dio, callando un estruendoso grito que estaba a punto de escaparle de los labios.

-No se preocupe, todo va a terminar- consoló, esta vez yendo con una de las enfermeras que le dio toda la información del estado del paciente; el nacimiento de trillizos no suele ser un proceso muy fácil, pero nada imposible, la placenta parecía ser suficiente, además según la información las contracciones ya habían comenzado hace cinco horas y media, primeramente leves y después más fuertes.

Era normal.

-Si todos estamos listos, vamos a comenzar- dicho esto, todos en el quirófano asintieron con seguridad.

Clear, sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Mizuki, quien le dio una mirada llena de seguridad, y ese apretón quería que lo hiciera sentir más tranquilo. Y así lo hizo, Clear se relajo, dolía, dolía como el infierno… pero, pensar que después de eso tendría a sus tres pequeños en sus brazos, valía la pena tanta esperar y tanto dolor.

Un proceso tardado, de 1 hora, aunque esa hora parece que se había ido volando cuando varios llantos se hicieron presentes en el quirófano, bloqueando totalmente el sonido de la maquina que medía el pulso de Clear.

Mizuki se quedo sin palabras cuando escucho los llantos.

-¿Desea cortar el cordón?- pregunto una de las enfermeras, a Mizuki quien salió de su trance.

-E-Eh… s-si, si quiero- contesto, y retirándose unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían quedado en las esquinas de sus ojos se acerco hasta donde estaban sus tres pequeños y energéticos hijos que no paraban de llorar. Pero, algo era extraño solo eran dos llantos, faltaba… el tercero.

Fue una mayor sorpresa cuando el doctor cortó el cordón del bebé que no lloraba, llevándoselo sin dejar que Clear o Mizuki pudiera verlo.

-¿A-Adonde se lo lleva?- pregunto Clear, con voz jadeante.

No hubo respuesta por parte del doctor, fue cuando dos enfermeras se le acercaron y bloquearon toda vista del moreno y albino.

-Algo va mal…- mascullo el hombre de vestimenta blanca, que un bebé no llorara cuando recién nacía era extraño. Trago saliva con dificultad, pensando lo peor, pero no hubo necesidad de hacer algo más cuando el pequeño bulto que ya estaba limpio empezó a moverse inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

-Uff…- suspiro con alivio. -no es nada, parece que este pequeño tiene el sueño pesado-

Esa pequeña broma los hizo sentir más tranquilos, creyeron que algo había pasado con el bebé.

-Muchas felicidades, son dos niñas- felicito la enfermera cargando a las dos bebés envueltas en mantas rosadas.

-Y un niño- agrego el doctor, trayendo en sus brazos al pequeño que estaba envuelto en una manta salvo que esta era color azul claro.

Por unos minutos el tiempo se detuvo, más cuando Mizuki tomo en sus brazos a las dos pequeñas que ya habían dejado de llorar, ambas tenían unos cuantos cabellos rojizos como los de Mizuki, salvo que su piel era idéntica a la de Clear, todavía no abrían sus ojos por lo que eso se quedaría hasta que pasaran unas semanas.

Estaba maravillado con esas dos bellezas, pero no se olvidaba de su hijo, quien estaba siendo cargado por Clear.

Quien no resistió a empezar a llorar, después de tanto tiempo el tener a sus hijos en sus brazos fue se podría decir una felicidad más grande que la que tuvieron cuando se enteraron que Clear estaba en cinta, era más grande que esa.

-M-Muchas gracias- agradeció Clear entre lágrimas, todos los presentes sonrieron al albino.

-No tiene nada que agradecer- contestaron las enfermeras con sonrisas que eran cubiertas con sus tapa bocas y el doctor que simplemente suspiro suavemente.

Un nacimiento exitoso.

* * *

Todo termino y empezó a ir con calma, Aoba, Mink, Koujaku y Noiz entraron silenciosamente a la habitación, cargando a sus respectivos hijos Romy y Joshua, donde que sorpresa tan agradable, estaba Clear recostado en la cama con tres pequeños bultitos en sus brazos, el albino a punto de quedarse dormido, pero escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, así que su casi sueño fue interrumpido.

-Oh, bienvenidos- saludo con una de esas sonrisas cálidas que siempre se traía.

-Clear, Mizuki, son muy lindos- alago Aoba, acercándose junto con Koujaku hasta donde estaba Clear.

-Gracias, son dos pequeñas y un pequeño- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Parece que Joshua y Romy tendrán muchos amigos- agrego el pelinegro con una sonrisa agradable.

-Tendrán que esperar, porque necesitan crecer más- mascullo Mizuki, tomando de los brazos de Clear a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Ya pensaron en los nombres?- cuestiono el de ojos verdes.

Clear asintió con seguridad.

-Ella es Mitsuki- señalo a la recién nacida que estaba recostada en su brazo izquierdo. -y ella Hikari-

-¿Y el pequeño?- pregunto Koujaku a Mizuki.

El líder de Dry juice sonrió, dando una caricia a la pequeña cabecita del recién nacido.

-El es Nozomi-

Terminando de presentar a sus tres hijos, Aoba no pudo resistirse a pedirle a Clear que dejará cargar a uno de los recién nacidos, el albino no podía negarse a su "maestro" como solía llamarlo antes, todos estaban maravillados con los hijos de Mizuki y Clear, las dos pequeñas que de verdad eran lindas, Mizuki estaba maravillado con ellas dos, pero él no fue el único; Clear estaba feliz con el pequeño Nozomi quien se movía inquieto entre la sabana que lo envolvía.

De igual manera sus otras dos hijas empezaban a moverse, parece que querían algo.

-Parece que tienen hambre- comento Mink, puesto que cuando Joshua tenía hambre se empezaba a mover de forma inquietante.

-Oh- musito Clear, entonces iba a amamantarlos pero pensó… son tres, entonces como tendría que hacerlo, solo tenía dos pezones.

-Primero alimenta a Nozomi, Mitsuki y Hikari pueden esperar- reconforto Mizuki a su pareja, ya que se veía confundido.

No negaban que estaban verdaderamente felices con la llegada de sus tres hijos, sin embargo… se avecinaban cosas más complicadas, así como nuevas, a las cuales Mizuki y Clear debían estar preparados.

* * *

-Iré a buscar al doctor entonces- tras decir esto, Aoba salió de la habitación correspondiente a Clear, llevando a Joshua en sus brazos fue en busca del doctor para preguntar ciertas cosas que Mizuki quería saber, pero dado que este no quería separarse ni un minuto de su pareja e hijos, Aoba se ofreció para ir a buscarlo.

Salió entonces, sin embargo cuando dio unos pasos por el pasillo vio una pequeña silueta sentada en una de esas bancas que siempre hay en el hospital cuando los familiares o amigos esperan por algún paciente. Era bastante pequeña, un niño claramente. Podría ser un niño que estaba perdido, acercarse no le quitaría mucho tiempo.

Ahora estando más cerca, podía ver que era una niña llevaba un vestido con estampado de cuadros, y su cabello era totalmente rubio, como todo niño sus pies colgaban de la banca haciendo que los meciera infantilmente.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisita cálida adornando su rostro.

La pequeña rubia solo levanto su rostro ya que lo tenía hacia abajo, ahora podía ver sus ojos, era una verdadera sorpresa eran azules y un azul verdaderamente lindo. Pero no tuvo respuesta de ella, puede que no sabía hablar bien todavía, ya que se veía como si no tuviera más de 1 año o menos. Pero también podría ser que sus padres le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños y él lo era.

Pero obtuvo respuesta, no en palabras, la pequeña le saludo levantando su manita suavemente. Bueno, eso fue lindo, además de que lo hizo sentir menos tonto ya que podría obtener o no respuesta.

-¿Estas tu sola aquí?- pregunto ya que no veía a nadie mayor cerca de ella.

Ella negó.

Iba a preguntar su nombre, pero él prefirió decir el suyo primero, para no parecer más un extraño y eso.

-Yo soy Aoba Seragaki- se presento, sonriéndole de forma cálida y amable para que no se sintiera confundida. Viéndola fijamente le recordaba a alguien.

-Hana- murmuro la menor, sorprendiendo suavemente al más alto.

-¿Hana? Qué bonito nombre- alago, sintiendo como su pequeño hijo se acurrucaba más contra su pecho.

-Bebe…- mascullo Hana señalando al bultito que cargaba Aoba.

-¿Ah? Sí, es mi hijo, Joshua- presento abriendo suavemente la manta en la que estaba envuelto el castaño.

La rubia solo sonrió al saber el nombre del bebé, que se veía bastante lindo envuelto en su manta y chupándose el dedo, Aoba y Hana pudieron haber seguido hablando, aunque el peli azul fuera el que hablará porque ella todavía no sabía muchas cosas.

-Hana- llamo una profunda voz, sacando de su conversación al peli azul, quien al escucharla nació en el ese sentimiento, de que ya la conocía, la había escuchado ya muchas veces, pero el simple hecho de pensar de quien podría ser lo dejo más sorprendido que confundido.

Podría ser…

-¡Oh! Que maravillosa sorpresa- dijo una suave voz, la cual pertenecía a… Virus.

Aoba se petrifico cuando los vio, ni más ni menos que Virus y Trip, llevando esas sonrisas tan tranquilas y despreocupadas en sus rostros.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Aoba-san- saludo Trip.

-U-Ustedes…- tartamudeo el de cabellos azules con inmensa sorpresa, no esperaba volver a encontrárselos después de aquel incidente con morfina, descubrir que eso dos eran los líderes de aquel grupo de locos, además del daño que le habían hecho a tantas personas, incluyendo a Mizuki. -quédate atrás de mi- ordeno a la más pequeña, quien no dijo nada simplemente se quedo atrás del peli azul como este le ordeno, podría haber problemas aunque no lo sabía bien.

-¿Tanta sorpresa es vernos de nuevo?- pregunto el megane con una sonrisa socarrona.

El Seragaki menor no respondió a nada, bastante sorprendido ya estaba confundido cuando se los encontró en el hospital, ahora tenía que saber algo más, iba a preguntar pero…

-Vaya, no sabía que dejaban entrar basura al hospital- se escucho la voz de Koujaku ya cerca de donde estaba Aoba con Trip y Virus.

-Ustedes…- secundo Mizuki con el ceño más fruncido de lo que se podían imaginar Aoba y Koujaku, si alguna vez lo habían visto enojado esta vez se veía furioso.

Koujaku, Noiz, Mizuki y Min se dieron a ver, los tres detrás del peli azul, el más alto Mink, se acerco hasta donde Aoba preguntándole si le habían hecho o dicho algo de mal gusto, no conocía del todo al par de rubios pero al ser descrito por Koujaku como un par de yakuzas bastante involucrados con Toue fue suficiente para darle a saber que no eran más que dos tipos los cuales no desearías ver ni en pintura.

-Uhm~ Yo te recuerdo- musito Virus viendo fijamente al moreno con el tatuaje bajo su ojo izquierdo. -¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, Mizuki ¿cierto?-

Mizuki apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando fue nombrado por este, las inmensas ganas de golpear a ambos estaban a punto de apoderarse de él importándole poco si aun estaban en el hospital, iba a golpearlos de eso no había ninguna duda.

Aunque no era el único, salvo por Aoba, sabiendo todo el daño que habían hecho el no sentía odio hacia ellos, y se preguntaba el porqué, Koujaku si tenía cierto conflicto con ellos por lo que le habían hecho antes de Aoba, Noiz por su parte realmente no.

Estaba a segundos de lanzarse hacia ambos rubios para golpearlos pero ese sentimiento de furia se fue en un instante cuando bajo la mirada a los pies del rubio más alto, notando unos pequeños ojitos azules viéndolo fijamente, un… ¿niño? Iba a preguntar qué era lo que había detrás de él pero fue interrumpido.

-Aoa…sa- llamo una suavecita voz detrás de Aoba.

Aoba se sorprendió levemente, recordando que aun estaba detrás de el aquella niña que se había encontrado en el pasillo, quien ahora le jalaba suavemente el pantalón para llamar su atención. Aoba no fue el único en agacharse a ver a la pequeña rubia, quien ahora señalaba en dirección a donde estaban los no gemelos.

El peli azul se quedo confundido, iba a sujetar a la niña ahora que Mink había tomado a Joshua en sus brazos pero esta empezó a caminar, con pasos torpes hacia donde Trip estaba, siendo una niña pequeña de casi un año, iba a tropezarse pero el golpe no llego cuando alguien la sostuvo impidiendo que cayera… y ese alguien, fue… Trip.

-Wah~- exclamo cuando fue levantada por el rubio.

-Qué te dije que andar caminando tu sola, sabes muy bien que aun no puedes hacerlo- regaño Trip escuchándose en un verdadero tono paternal y autoritario.

Espera un minuto… era, ¿lo que estaban pensando?

-Pa…pa- pronuncio la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, sus manitas se posaron en las mejillas del rubio que vaya… estaba sonriendo, pero no en forma de broma o algo por el estilo era… de forma honesta.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, observando la escena con total extrañación.

Mizuki iba a preguntar claramente que era lo que se traían con esa niña, y si lo que estaba pensando era cierto porque de verdad que… la furia le carcomía pero la confusión de igual manera, dio un paso hacia adelante cuando sintió algo que le agarro del pantalón. Bajo su mirada encontrándose con algo más confuso, de verdad… no sabía que estaba pasando.

-No dastime a papa… po favo…- pidió otra pequeña de cabello rubio, salvo que ella tenía su vestido negro y se agarraba suavemente de su pantalón.

Todo se quedo en silencio después de eso, los pequeños orbes azules de aquella pequeña se centraban fijamente en Mizuki, más la petición que hizo, dios… era demasiado, adiós furia todo se volvió completamente confusión.

-¿Latimada a papa?- pregunto la rubia en brazos de Trip, a punto de empezar a llorar.

El moreno se alarmo, bien, era su culpa de eso no había duda, en primera por verse enojado y con inmensas ganas de golpear a esos dos rubios hijos de… Agh, y en segunda por acercarse de esa manera, aunque si no hubiera sido detenido por la pequeña ya estuviera siendo detenido por los de seguridad.

-D-Do... latime a papa- pidió Hana con voz sollozante.

-N-No, esperen yo…- fue muy tarde para hablar.

Y en lo que menos canto un gallo ambas empezaron a llorar, atrayendo las miradas de algunos pacientes que pasaban por los pasillos, y familiares/amigos que esperaban por ellos.

-Vaya- mascullo Virus, acercándose hasta donde estaba Mizuki pero no se acerco a él necesariamente, si no a la pequeña rubia que aun se agarraba suavemente del pantalón de este. -no llores, Naomi-

La menor, fue removida del pantalón del líder de Dry juice, ahora abrazándose de su progenitor callando sus sollozos con forme este le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Los demás se sentían excluidos, aunque no era como si quisieran estar involucrados en algo con esos dos rubios.

-N-No me digan que… esas dos niñas…- mascullo el peli azul, señalando a los no gemelos que ahora cada uno cargaba a una de las pequeña rubias.

-Así es Aoba-san- contesto Virus acomodando sus gafas.

-Son nuestras hijas- completo Trip, y eso fue lo único que necesitaron para por poco sentir sus quijadas en el suelo y sus ojos abrirse como si fueran platos, salvo por Noiz y Mink que solo abrieron sus ojos levemente, ante la noticia.

Pudieron seguir conversando pero se les hacia tarde.

-Una disculpa, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo Virus con una suave sonrisa. Trip no dijo nada, solo se concentro en remover las lágrimas de los ojos de su pequeña. Pero antes que nada, debían presentarlas.

-Preséntense a los señores- bromeo el más alto, sacando de su inmensa sorpresa a los cinco.

Las dos pequeñas, que vaya sorpresa eran gemelas, giraron sus cabecitas hacia donde estaban Mink, Aoba, Koujaku, Noiz y Mizuki quienes les miraron con sorpresa.

-H-Hana…- dijo la menor de vestido de cuadros, entre sollozos.

-Naomi…- se presento la pequeña de vestido negro, más tranquila que su hermana.

Sus bocas se abrieron levemente, ahora que sabían los nombres de las hijas de los no gemelos, fue mayor su sorpresa; sabían que durante un año maso menos habían desaparecidos, aunque parece que no perdieron el tiempo, que ahora tuvieran dos hijas hizo mayor la sorpresa de encontrárselos de nuevo. Podría decirse, la noticia más sorprendente del año, aunque este aun no se acababa podrían venir más cosas en los últimos meses.

Virus dio una mirada a su reloj, dándole una señal a Trip de que tenían que irse ya.

-Es hora de irnos, nos veremos otra vez, Aoba-san~- se despidió el megane en tono cantarín.

-Despídanse- dijo Trip a sus dos hijas, que se miraron pero solo sonrieron.

-Bye~Bye- se despidieron, ofreciéndole unas sonrisitas infantiles no solo para Aoba, si no a todos que solo se quedaron más confundidos que antes.

Vieron a Trip y Virus alejarse de ahí cargando a sus dos hijas, fue cuando ya no los vieron que todos volvieron en sí. Dándose miradas confundidas entre ellos, y con la pregunta de… ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Después de aquel encuentro con los no gemelos, Mink y Aoba decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a casa, ya que Joshua necesitaba descansar, aunque no solo él, Aoba de igual manera.

No se fueron sin despedirse de Clear y Mizuki, y como olvidar a sus tres pequeños, claramente prometieron regresar para visitar de nuevo al albino. Llegaron a la residencia Seragaki, donde Tae ya los esperaba, preguntando sobre Clear y si todo había marchado bien.

Su conversación no duro mucho, cuando Tae recibió una llamada de uno de sus pacientes, preguntando si su medicina ya estaba lista. Y vaya, por poco y Tae lo olvidaba, aunque tenía una cita en unos minutos, por lo que no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo puedo llevar la medicina, abuelita- sugirió Aoba dejando a Joshua en los brazos de su marido.

Tae no podía negarse a eso ya que de verdad vendría bien algo de ayuda, por lo que no rechazo la ayuda de su nieto. Le dio la dirección adonde tenía que ir y las medicinas que debía entregar, ambos Seragaki dispuestos a salir, por poco olvidaban algo.

-Regresaremos en unos minutos, cuídense ambos- dicho esto, Aoba se acerco dejando un suave beso en la frente del bebé, aunque no olvido a Mink, al que le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios. Un suave picotazo para ambos como despedida, Tae no demostraba mucho su afecto, sin embargo dio una caricia a la cabecita de su bisnieto quien no estaba del todo dormido.

La puerta de la residencia se cerro, dejando a Mink y a su hijo solos.

Hubo un corto silencio en la habitación, hasta que el pequeño Joshua comenzó a llorar, probablemente porque sintió que su madre ya no estaba ahí, usualmente así eran los bebés. Cuando la madre se aleja, estos comienzan a llorar.

Mink lo arrullo, ahora subiendo las escaleras, llegando a la habitación donde estaba la cuna de este, en donde lo deposito esta vez fue a la pañalera de donde saco un biberón y la formula que utilizaba para hacer la leche del bebé.

-Cuídalo- ordeno a Tori, que se poso en la cabecera de la cuna, asintiendo a la orden de su dueño.

La preparación para este, no era muy tardada, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba, volvió a subir a la habitación donde estaba el pequeño bebé, quien ahora se chupaba el dedo, Joshua tenía esa costumbre no había problema en ello, no era un experto en el tema de los bebés y eso sin embargo; sabía que era natural.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba este, tomándolo en sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho. Vaya que tenía hambre, ya que inmediatamente cuando acerco el chupón de la mamila a la boca de su hijo este comenzó a mamar el contenido del biberón. Ya era natural en el alimentar a Joshua, durante las madrugadas cuando este despertaba, Mink era el que se levantaba para alimentarlo en ocasiones Aoba pero este era muy flojo, además tenía el sueño muy pesado, sin embargo el no tenía problema.

-…- Mantuvo un silencio hasta que bajo su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de su hijo, Joshua tenía los mismos ojos que Aoba, además esa mirada fija en el le recordaba tanto a su pareja. Una ola de recuerdos llego a él cuando siguió alimentándolo, como el primer encuentro que había tenido con Aoba, el cual no había sido del todo… agradable. Ni mucho menos amigable, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, en el proceso de conocerse mejor, de verdad que le debía tanto al Seragaki, porque sin el… nunca podría haber tenido a Joshua.

Sin Aoba, ni siquiera volvería a reconsiderar la idea de seguir con vida, sus palabras en aquel tiempo… son las que le habían salvado.

Estaba, verdaderamente agradecido con él.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Joshua ya había terminado su mamila; de verdad que eso había sido rápido. La retiro de la boca de este, dejándola sobre la mesita de noche que había en la habitación, esta vez lo puso contra su hombro para empezar a palmear su espalda, mientras lo hacía tarareaba una desafinada canción de cuna que había escuchado hace tiempo. Si lo recordaba bien… una canción que su abuela solía cantar para él.

Vaya… recuerdos como esos, llenos de nostalgia de verdad que lo hacían tener un nudo en la garganta. Pero, el pasado tan tormentoso, se desvanecían cuando recordaba lo que estaba en su presente… y ahí estaba Aoba, Joshua su hijo, Tae-san, y a los que podría llamar amigos o colegas, quienes se habían ganado su confianza conforme había pasado el tiempo.

Era cierto, su presente… era en lo que debía concentrarse ahora.

Su pasado regresaba, pero echando un vistazo a lo que tenía ahora, podía estar en paz. Tenía… una familia.

Debía admitir que el de igual manera estaba cansado, así que no tardo ni pensó dos veces en recostarse en la cama, aunque claro no olvido a su hijo; el cual dejo a un lado suyo, envuelto en una manta, Joshua permanecía despierto haciendo movimientos suaves, hasta que sus pequeños ojitos empezaban a cerrarse.

-Cansado, uh…- mascullo suavemente, cuando observo que su hijo por fin se había quedado dormido, su pechito subía y bajaba, recordó muy bien el día en que nació, y el dolor que se reflejaba en la expresión de Aoba ante el parto, lo peor ya había pasado ahora… podía estar tranquilo.

De igual manera él empezó a ceder ante Morfeo, lo último que vio fue a su hijo dormir a un lado suyo. Antes de caer dormido.

-Vaya…- susurro suave y seductoramente contra la piel del más bajo, gozando de los espasmos que venían una y otra vez. -después del nacimiento de las niñas, tu cuerpo no se arruino- finalizo, de misma forma susurrando esta vez contra la oreja de Virus.

-A-Apura…te…- contesto, agarrándose con fuerza de las sabanas de la cama, gotas de sudor resbalaron de su pecho a su vientre en donde se encontraba una cicatriz bastante grande, era la del parto obviamente.

Trip con una sonrisa, roció una sustancia blanca semi solida por el cuello de Virus, que se estremeció en cuanto esta hizo contacto con su piel, era fría… y se resbalaba hasta su hombro, Trip relamió sus labios, esta vez pasando su lengua por aquel lugar removiendo el dulce néctar helado que aun se conservo ahí, su sabor favorito.

-Vainilla…- mascullo, pasando sus manos por el pecho y caderas del contrario, degustaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Virus, le sorprendía mucho el resultado después del embarazo de sus hijas, ni un poco se había descuidado, sus caderas, su vientre y por supuesto aquel culo que tanto le gustaba se había arruinado. Aunque, admitía que durante el embarazo de Virus, su trasero se había vuelto más grande, el no tenía ningún problema con eso, era todo lo contrario.

Las caricias bajo las sabanas, ni un minuto pararon, su miembro empezaba a contraerse en el interior del rubio. Que lo apretaba con fuerza, como si quisiera succionarlo incluso creía que se lo quería arrancar. Tanto tiempo sin tener algo de… diversión, habían sido tremendamente difíciles, pero Virus en todo caso aun no se sentía listo para que reanudaran su vida sexual.

-T-Trip… d-dios…- gimió, sin dejar de agarrarse de las sabanas, sus gemidos fueron callados por la almohada que había debajo suyo.

Trip reanudo sus lamidas, esta vez por la oreja del más bajo succionando el lóbulo hasta que lo dejo rojo.

-Hacerlo bajo las sabanas es tan…- susurro, embistiendo con fuerza el culo del rubio, ganándose un gran gemido de este. -excitante…- finalizo, empezando a embestir sin piedad a Virus que solo se retorcía encima de Trip, que no lo dejo ni siquiera recuperar el aliento.

-papa y pa, están en su cuadto a sí que vamo a comed ago de helao- dijo Hana con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca, ambas vistiendo sus pijamas, yendo ahora a la cocina.

Naomi no dijo nada, solo siguió a su hermana ahora empujando una silla hasta donde estaba el refrigerador, arreglándoselas para subirse a ella, Hana llego a la nevera abriéndola solo para encontrarse con un pequeño bote de helado de chocolate, ellas buscaban de otro sabor.

-Vanilla- dijo Naomi.

-Do esta…- respondió, bajando de la silla con ayuda de su hermana. –vamo con papa y pa-

Naomi no pudo objeción alguna, esta vez yendo de la mano con Hana al cuarto de sus padres, Hersha y Welter estaban en modo de suspensión por eso no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían ido de la habitación. No dijeron nada cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, el cual no estaba cerrado del todo, abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-¡Papa!- grito Naomi.

-¡Pa!- secundo Hana, y sus padres se sobresaltaron.

-¡Hana, Naomi!- grito Virus, retirándose de encima de Trip, agradeciendo que las sabanas los cubrieran.

-D-Deberían estar dormidas- reprendió Trip, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Quedemos helao de vanilla- hablaron ambas, con sonrisas infantiles, sin cuestionar porque sus padres estaban nerviosos. Trip se las arreglo para ocultar el bote de vainilla que se habían acabado. Las pequeñas gemelas siguieron pidiendo su helado, Virus les pidió que salieran de la habitación utilizando la excusa de que había más helado en el refrigerador en un lugar recóndito.

**-Luu-Habla-**

¡**Lamento mucho la tardanza! Espero y sea de su agrado el cap, esperen la siguiente actualización que será pronto. **


End file.
